Secarik Hibat
by Wickey-Pooh
Summary: Sakura ialah gadis bercadar blasteran Mesir-Jepang yang menikah dengan Sasuke, seorang pemuda berperangai buruk. Gadis tersebut mendapat banyak cobaan dalam menjalani bahtera rumah tangganya yang banyak diterpa masalah. Penderitaan kian berlanjut tatkala dirinya harus menghadapi stigma dan rumor islamophobia yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan. /Islamic content/ SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura]**

 _ **Islamic content**_ **, AU, OOC, Typo(s), EBI belum sempurna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Komitmen?"

"Ya. Ini suatu ikatan dimana kau dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan sakral, meskipun kalian masih sama-sama menempuh program _Magister_ ,"

Iris serupa batu _emerald_ itu menatap lekat ibunya. "Apa tidak terlalu dini?"

Wanita yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum tipis –terkesan serba salah, karena tak ada pilihan lain yang harus diputuskan.

"Polemik hidup harus diselesaikan tanpa kesia-siaan,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secarik Hibat © Wickey-Pooh**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis blasteran Jepang-Mesir tengah termenung seraya menopang tangannya di dagu yang tertutupi oleh cadar. Realitas menunjukkan bahwa interaksinya dengan Sasuke masih samar, tapi dirinya sudah terikat hubungan yang jelas dengan pemuda tersebut.

Kendati demikian, dirinya sepakat akan beradaptasi dengan baik dan taat pada pemuda _raven_ itu sesuai keputusan keluarga mereka. Pemilik nama lengkap Sakura Humaira Haruno tersebut tengah memikirkan serpihan memori yang melintas dalam pikirannya, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan perkara ini dan bahkan tidak keberatan dengan keputusan orangtuanya karena...

.

.

 _Keluarga Uchiha mengadakan acara amal dan mengundang anak-anak yatim untuk berbagi sedekah dan makan bersama, juga sebagai bentuk syukur atas keberhasilan bisnis yang sudah dicapainya. Tidak hanya itu, Fugaku –kepala keluarga Uchiha– turut menghadirkan sejumlah kerabat dan mengadakan pengajian._

" _Ruangan untuk pengajian sudah ditata sesuai perintah Haji-sama," ujar salah satu pekerja di Manshion mewah ini._

Onyx _Fugaku memicing. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu,"_

 _Fugaku selalu merasa sungkan jika dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan haji. Kendati sudah melakukan ibadah haji, tak membuatnya besar kepala. Secara fisik, dirinya terlihat seperti kalangan pebisnis lainnya, bukan tipikal ahli agama._

 _Sang pekerja lantas mengangguk cepat. Dia tahu, sekalipun majikannya berwatak tegas, namun eksistensi laki-laki tersebut penuh akan kedermawanan._

 _Tatapan Fugaku mengalih ke sisi kiri. "Seperti biasa, kau yang akan memimpin acara,_ Syekh _,"_

Syekh _–panggilan untuk Kizashi– mengangguk dengan wajah ramah. Mereka merupakan kawan seperjuangan semasa duduk di bangku kuliah, Universitas Al-Azhar. Qizasyi atau lebih akrab dilafalkan Kizashi ini merupakan laki-laki asal Mesir, sementara Fugaku asli keturunan Jepang dimana dia merantau untuk menempuh jenjang pendidikan di negeri pemilik Sungai Nil itu._

 _Beberapa tahun setelah lulus, Kizashi menetap sementara di Jepang untuk bekerja di Perusahaan Uchiha sebagai pendamping Fugaku, di negara matahari terbit inilah dia menemukan tambatan hatinya, Mebuki –seorang_ muallaf _yang sebelumnya menganut kepercayaan Shinto. Setelah menikah, Kizashi memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja pada Fugaku dan menjadi seorang pendakwah serta pedagang._

 _Kembali pada keadaan Manshion, Sakura memerhatikan interaksi dua orang dewasa itu. Dirinya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun terlihat kurang tertarik dengan suasana ini, akhirnya memutar tubuh untuk berkeliling. Dia sudah mengenal Manshion Uchiha karena sering berkunjung._

 _Gadis kecil itu mengambil satu_ cup _minuman yang disediakan di meja, lantas melangkah ke halaman belakang –dimana lokasi tersebut berhasil menarik perhatiannya karena terdapat tataan indah bunga yang heterogen._

 _Saat hendak duduk di sebuah ayunan rendah, dahinya mengernyit kala menemukan sosok laki-laki yang sudah dikenalnya, namun tidak pernah akrab sama sekali._

' _Sasuke Uchiha,'_

 _Sakura bergeming,_ emerald _nya memerhatikan sang empu dengan intens, tubuhnya seakan hanyut oleh euforia. Tak lama setelahnya, lantas bertanya hati-hati. "Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya?"_

 _Sungguh ulu hati gadis ini berdenyut dinamika._

 _Sasuke –yang usianya lebih tua tiga tahun– sedikit terusik, dia memicingkan_ onyx _nya sejenak dengan tatapan tidak tertarik. Tampaknya laki-laki ini sengaja menjaga jarak dari acara di Manshion, tipikal yang tidak menyukai keramaian. Namun pada akhirnya dia menyahut ringan. "Bukan urusanmu," padat dan datar._

 _Gadis kecil itu menatap Sasuke lama seraya menghela napas. Sudah lama dia mengenal Sasuke, tapi tidak pernah terjalin hubungan yang akrab selayaknya teman, berbeda dengan Itachi yang terlihat ramah._

 _._

Karena...

Cinta datang tanpa direncanakan. Sakura menyadari ada yang tidak baik pada diri Sasuke, ada yang aneh dengan interaksi keduanya, ada yang salah dengan perasaannya saat ditemukan ketidaksinkronan antara tipe pemuda yang dicita-citakan untuk menjadi suaminya dengan pusat hatinya yang kini berlabuh pada seorang pemuda diluar tipe yang diharapkan.

Karena...

Saat dulu berkunjung ke Manshion Uchiha –sesering apa pun itu– dia tidak pernah mengalihkan atensinya pada sang Uchiha bungsu.

Karena...

Perasaannya sudah tertambat jauh sebelum dia pulang ke Mesir, dan masih tetap sama saat dirinya kembali ke Jepang.

Sakura tidak butuh 'karena yang spesifik' untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya merasa tidak keberatan dengan keputusan pernikahan ini.

Katakanlah jika itu cinta monyet, tapi faktanya hingga kini perasaan Sakura tetap sama.

.

Pikiran sang gadis kembali teralihkan oleh realitas. Sekarang dia sudah dewasa, sudah lama tak ada interaksi diantara keduanya pasca enam belas tahun yang lalu –saat acara amal keluarga Uchiha berlangsung. Satu bulan setelah acara tersebut, keluarga Haruno pindah ke kampung halaman di Mesir. Sakura baru kembali ke Jepang tahun lalu hingga membuatnya harus mengambil kuliah S2 di Universitas Tokyo, yang sebelumnya sudah menempuh delapan semester di Universitas Kairo. Gadis ini mengambil program _Magister_ Ilmu Biomedik.

Sasuke juga menempuh pendidikan di Universitas Tokyo dengan program _Magister Sains Management_. Pasalnya, gedung Fakutas Kedokteran dengan Fakultas Ekonomi saling bersebelahan.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Meski kedua belah pihak sudah menyepakati pernikahan mereka, namun sang gadis merasa sedikit sangsi karena pemuda _raven_ itu masih menunjukkan sikap tak acuhnya, bahkan tidak untuk sekadar bertegur sapa.

.

Keputusan menikahkan Sakura dan Sasuke adalah tindakan yang dirasa tepat oleh Fugaku. Disamping menjalin ikatan resmi sebagai suatu keluarga dengan teman seperjuangannya –Kizashi, yang paling penting ialah membentuk karakter baik untuk Sasuke itu sendiri. Fugaku meyakini bahwa watak buruk anak bungsunya bisa berubah dengan bantuan keluarga Haruno, terlebih di _merger_ bersama seorang gadis yang diharapkan akan mendominasi perubahan cara hidup dan lingkungannya –sang istri Haruno Sakura.

Bukan hanya itu, Fugaku berasumsi bahwa Sakura adalah gadis sempurna yang tidak boleh disia-siakan untuk menjadi menantu seorang Uchiha, apalagi Mikoto sudah menunjukkan afeksi yang kuat terhadap gadis bercadar _pink_ tersebut.

Sudah banyak usaha yang terbuang percuma untuk mendidik anak bungsunya, dimulai dari perlawanan keras yang ditonjolkan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu saat dirinya berniat untuk memasukan Sasuke ke sekolah keagamaan, beberapa kali dihadirkan guru yang kompeten hingga ustadz dalam mendidik anaknya, namun tak berbuah baik apa pun.

.

.

"Anggap saja aku seperti boneka pesuruhmu," sindir pemuda berambut _darkblue_ itu.

Suara _baritone_ seakan menyalurkan embusan kelam hingga menciptakan ketegangan.

"Sasuke!" tegur Itachi dengan nada mengingatkan karena sahutan adiknya dirasa tidak sopan.

Rahang sang kepala keluarga mengeras. "Tidak ada cara lain untuk membuatmu sadar. Jangan membantah dan tidak ada penolakan apa pun!" disertai mimik tegas dan terkesan _final_.

Sasuke memicingkan _onyx_ nya sambil berdecih pelan. Dia merasa tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk turut andil dalam memutuskan perkara yang menyangkut masa depan dirinya. Betapa dia memendam kekesalan yang tak berujung, menganggap ini suatu cambuk diluar batas kewajaran.

Pernikahan adalah hal yang belum terpikirkan olehnya untuk saat ini, bahkan dia merasa usianya masih sangat muda untuk menyandang status sebagai 'suami'. Terlebih dia masih menempuh jenjang pendidikan dan menjelang penyusunan tesis di semester mendatang.

Kendati demikian, keputusan ini merupakan suatu hal mutlak yang tidak bisa diabaikan. Ikatan ini sudah mencengkram dirinya dan tidak ada jalan untuk lari dari keadaan.

.

Pertemuan kedua keluarga berjalan cukup baik karena memberikan euforia hangat satu sama lain, tak lupa bertegur sapa untuk mengetahui kabar masing-masing diselingi tawa alami. Tapi ada satu orang yang terlihat tanpa minat.

Menyadari Sakura adalah calon istrinya, bola kelam mendelik tajam memerhatikan gadis tersebut. Sakura tampak jauh berbeda dari yang terakhir kali dia melihatnya saat acara amal di Manshion Uchiha. Pemuda _raven_ ini tidak begitu bisa menebak aura yang ada pada sang gadis karena penampilannya yang begitu tertutup.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan stigma buruk yang kini ramai diperbincangkan dunia mengenai wanita-wanita bercadar.

'Seperti tidak ada gadis lain yang lebih normal saja,' batinnya, kemudian mengerling singkat pada ayahnya dengan tatapan monoton –seolah kepala keluarga Uchiha itu melemparkan wanita buruk untuk menjadi istri anaknya.

Sadar akan atensi yang mengarah pada dirinya, Sakura balas menatap Sasuke. Sejenak gulita _onyx_ dan cahaya _emerald_ saling mengikat, tak menunggu waktu lama bagi sang gadis untuk memutuskan kontak mata dan lekas menunduk.

Garis aristokrat dan maskulin itu–

Sakura segera menetralisir detak jantung yang memukul dada dan meminimimalisir zina matanya.

–tidak pernah hilang dari dulu hingga sekarang.

 _._

 _._

 _Detik berjalan mengarungi waktu, takdir mulai memainkan titik kehidupannya hingga menggulirkan dua jiwa pada situasi yang menyulitkan._

 _._

 _._

Suasana kamar tampak senyap, tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda Sasuke akan beranjak atau menoleh pada gadis yang beberapa jam lalu sudah sah menjadi istrinya. Pernikahannya hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dekat saja dan cenderung tertutup –adalah permintaan Sasuke. Dengan berbagai usaha yang dia kerahkan, akhirnya Sasuke ikhlas menikah dengan putri Kizashi itu.

Sakura menghela napas sambil memerhatikan suaminya yang telentang diatas kasur, tampak fokus dengan buku bacaannya –atau sebagai bentuk alihan perhatian dari kehadiran gadis bercadar itu. Bahkan pemuda tersebut masih mengenakan kemeja putihnya pasca pengucapan akad nikah, dia hanya menanggalkan jasnya saja.

Mereka seperti dua jiwa yang tidak saling mengenal.

Gadis blasteran Jepang-Mesir ini tengah berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memecahkan keheningan. Hanya berselang beberapa menit, dia lantas bergumam minim, "Sasuke-san,"

Tidak ada sahutan apa pun dari si empunya, hanya sekadar embusan napas yang menimpali suasana.

Kesunyian mengambil alih, hingga sang gadis kembali menyahut ringan dengan hati-hati, "Sasuke-san,"

Merasa jengah, akhirnya Sasuke mengubah posisi telentang menjadi duduk seraya melemparkan bukunya. "Berisik!" desis pemuda tersebut, lantas berdiri dan mengambil handuk serta beberapa pakaian, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Sakura menatap nanar punggung Sasuke, dia merasa akan banyak jalan berliku yang sudah siap menunggunya. Gadis ini termenung sejenak, perlahan mulai menatap cermin dan memerhatikan refleksi dirinya yang begitu kosong. Dia membuka cadarnya pelan-pelan hingga memandang pantulan _emerald_ nya yang tampak sayu.

Tidak ada yang spesial di hari pernikahannya.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sang _onyx_ dapat melihat tampilan Sakura tanpa jubah tertutup ataupun cadarnya hingga berhasil membuatnya tertegun. Dulu sebelum menikah alias masih dalam tahap khitbah, beberapa kali ibunya menyarankan Sasuke untuk _nazhor_ (melihat wajah calon mempelai) tapi selalu dia tolak dengan alasan sibuk atau malas. Kini, pesona Sakura tampak membius indera penglihatannya, seolah suasana di sekelilingnya berjalan lambat, seolah kenyataan sudah menampar telak dirinya.

Wajah itu...

Lebih menawan dari seorang Cleopatra, pipinya tampak putih kemerah-merahan –tipikal gen Mesir. Sangat sempurna untuk membius naluriah laki-laki, bersyukurlah dia menutup kecantikannya dengan cadar untuk menjaga kehormatannya dan membantu para laki-laki dalam menjaga nafsunya.

Sang _onyx_ seakan terjerat rupawan sampai asumsi mengelus sanubarinya. Tiba-tiba waktu mengikis pusat sorotnya hingga terpaku pada satu arah dan hatinya bereaksi tidak normal seolah merasakan getaran-getaran _absurd,_ seperti tidak ada hal konyol lain yang harus dipikirkan.

Namun...

Hanya sekilas Sasuke berpikir positif tentang gadis tersebut, lantas mengunci pikirannya rapat-rapat, selanjutnya dia kembali bersubyektif di luar nalar. Walau bagaimanapun, meski sudah ikhlas dengan status barunya, tapi Uchiha bungsu ini masih merasa sedikit tidak senang dengan jalan takdirnya. _Astaghfirullahal'adzim._

'Ini tidak mengubah apa pun,' batin pemuda _darkblue_ tersebut, lantas mengalihkan pandangan dan mulai berbaring di kasur dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura.

Suasana kamar mendadak dingin seolah tak berpenghuni, tidak seperti kamar pasangan pengantin baru karena tidak ada kehangatan yang terjalin.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke sejenak. 'Selamat tidur,' ucap sang gadis di dalam hati, turut berbaring di kasur yang sama, diiringi perasaan hampa.

Posisi tidur Sasuke yang membelakanginya membuat kehadiran Sakura seakan tidak diharapkan.

.

Sakura tampak menyiapkan sarapan dengan semangat. Sebagai istri yang baik, dia harus melayani suaminya dengan baik pula. Hanya berselang beberapa waktu, gadis ini menyadari ada suara langkah yang mendekatinya, lantas menoleh ke sumber suara. Sakura mendapati sosok suaminya sedang berjalan ke arahnya, atau lebih tepatnya berjalan menuju dapur.

Senyuman terlukis di wajah cantik gadis tersebut. "Selamat pagi Sasuke-san, aku sudah membuatkan sarap–"

"Aku sarapan di luar," potongnya cepat dan datar, lalu mengambil segelas air di _pantry_ dan meminumnya.

Tanpa jeda yang panjang, pemuda _raven_ itu melangkah menjauh dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah terpaku. Berkali-kali sang gadis memotivasi dirinya untuk selalu bersabar dan yakin akan keadaan yang kelak bisa mengubah sikap keras suaminya.

Nyatanya, pagi enggan menyambut hari Sakura dengan baik.

"Akan selalu ada harapan," gumamnya.

Manshion sederhana yang dihuni oleh mereka berdua terasa semakin sepi. Jika bukan karena paksaan ayahnya, sudah dipastikan Sasuke tidak akan tinggal di tempat tersebut.

Perempuan seperti Sakura tidak mungkin sembarangan dalam memilih seorang suami, dia paham betul karakteristik antara pemuda berakhlak baik dengan yang buruk, berulang kali dia belajar akan hal itu. Tapi mengenai Sasuke, gadis ini selalu merasa ada harapan baik yang kelak dituainya. Terlebih tindakan Mikoto kala itu, istri Fugaku tersebut memohon agar Sakura menerima keputusan pernikahan keluarga mereka, dia merasa Sakura akan membawa dampak yang baik untuk perubahan pola hidup anak bungsunya.

Yang Sakura tahu ialah bahwa seorang suami akan menuntun dan mendidik istrinya, bukan sebaliknya. Dengan demikian, memilih suami yang berakhlak baik merupakan puncak sempurna dari bahtera rumah tangga, karena akan saling merangkul guna menggapai _jannah_.

Berbicara mengenai ilmu agama –bukan perasaan– seharusnya gadis tersebut lebih memprioritaskan agamanya, mudah sekali untuk menolak permohonan Mikoto dengan banyak alasan yang pasti. Tapi sekali lagi, ini dilema yang tinggi.

 _Bukankah Fir'aun menikah dengan gadis yang berakhlak baik?_

Jangan selalu menggunakan alibi tersebut untuk melakukan pembenaran. Tidak, Sakura meyakini bahwa menuntun Sasuke ke arah yang lebih baik dengan cara menikahinya merupakan tindakan yang tidak terlarang, meskipun dirinya harus kuat mempertahankan nilai-nilai kebenaran tanpa terpengaruh sikap buruk suaminya. Lagipula Uchiha berasal dari kalangan keluarga yang baik-baik.

"Semoga Engkau meridhoi keputusan ini,"

.

Sudah beberapa jam Sakura menahan kantuknya, duduk termenung diatas sofa seraya memerhatikan jam yang dirasa berjalan lambat sekali. Dari jendela, langit terlihat begitu pekat disertai embusan angin yang menusuk kulit.

Gadis tersebut tengah menunggu suaminya yang tak kunjung datang, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, sang gadis memilih untuk melakukan sholat malam dan berdoa.

"Ya Allaah, semoga Engkau senantiasa melindungi Sasuke dan menjauhkannya dari segala marabahaya," lirih Sakura dengan penuh pengharapan.

Gadis bernama bunga kebanggaan Jepang ini menghabiskan satu jam terakhir untuk khusyu berdzikir hingga suara pintu membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan segera berjalan menuju tempat yang bersangkutan. Dia lantas meraih knop dan membukakan pintu dengan harap-harap cemas, banyak berharap itu adalah kehadiran suaminya.

Realitas tengah berpihak pada gadis tersebut, tampak sosok pemuda _raven_ dengan gestur sempoyongan disertai kepala berat berada di hadapannya. Sang istri cukup terkejut mendapati keadaan suaminya yang sedang mabuk. Dia tampak menghela napas pelan seraya menenangkan gemuruh pikirannya.

Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk berjalan masuk, bersusah payah menopang berat badan suaminya yang tidak stabil. "Sasuke-san, kau mabuk,"

Gadis tersebut membantu postur sang suami untuk berdiri tegap. "Sasuke-san, mabuk-mabukan adalah hal yang dilarang dan dimurkai oleh Allaah, kau harus meninggalkan kebiasaan buruk in–"

"Jangan menceramahiku!" timpal pemuda _darkblue_ itu dengan keadaan setengah sadar, lantas menepis lengan Sakura yang tengah membantu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Sedikit banyak sayatan menerpa perasaan gadis _pink_ tersebut.

Sasuke berjalan kelimpungan menuju arah kamar, sepertinya berniat untuk tidur.

Dengan perasaan hati-hati, khawatir sang suami akan menggertaknya lagi, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berujar. "Sebentar lagi _adzan_ subuh," bermaksud mengingatkan Sasuke dengan cara baik-baik, berharap sang suami paham akan kode untuk menyuruhnya sholat.

Pemuda yang bersangkutan justru mengabaikan sahutan dari sang empu, seolah tak ada suara yang mengingatkannya kala itu, dia tetap berjalan menuju kamar dengan wajah _stoic_.

Sakura memandang lirih punggung suaminya. "Berikanlah hamba kekuatan untuk membantu Sasuke dalam meraih cahayanya," gumam gadis beriris _emerald_ itu, penuh akan doa.

.

Hari berlanjut tanpa perubahan yang signifikan, Sakura dan Sasuke harus kembali pada rutinitas mereka sebagai seorang mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu perihal status hubungan keduanya, bahkan Sasuke sendiri selalu terlihat untuk menyembunyikan hal tersebut.

Sakura tengah menyiapkan dasi terbaik yang akan dikenakan oleh suaminya, sudah paham betul bahwa Sasuke selalu mengenakan dasi saat berangkat ke kampus –tipikal _magister_ yang _kharismatic_ dan berwibawa.

Setelah mendapati suaminya yang sudah berpakaian rapih, lantas gadis tersebut mendekati Sasuke guna memasangkan dasi di kerah kemejanya. Namun hal menyakitkan selalu mengusik dirinya, pemuda itu justru menepisnya dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil dasi yang lain, lantas mengenakan dasi tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sakura menghela napas ringan. Bibirnya mulai merangkai kata dengan nada pelan, "izinkan aku untuk menjadi selayaknya seorang istri,"

Sasuke mendelik dengan sorot _onyx_ yang tampak meremehkan, lantas mendengus pelan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, dia melangkah menjauh hingga berhenti di ambang pintu, terdiam sejenak lalu menyahut tegas, "aku berangkat sendiri."

.

Sakura harus membiasakan diri untuk berangkat berdua dengan supir pribadinya –suruhan keluarga Uchiha. _In Syaa Allaah_ terpercaya karena bekerja secara profesionalisme seraya menjaga jarak dan batasan. Sebenarnya hal ini berlaku untuk Sasuke juga, namun tampaknya pemuda tersebut merasa sangsi dan khawatir teman-temannya akan memergoki keberadaan mereka yang terlihat tidak biasa, lantas pemuda _raven_ itu selalu memilih untuk turun di sepertiga jalan. Untuk kali ini, suaminya lebih memilih berangkat sendiri tanpa mobil dan supir pribadi.

Sang istri bernapas lega tatkala melihat Sasuke yang kini sedang berjalan di koridor Fakultas Ekonomi. " _Alhamdulillah_ , dia baik-baik saja," ucapnya lembut.

Bukan bermaksud menguntit, gadis tersebut tak sengaja mendapati sosok suaminya melalui gedung atas Fakultas Kedokteran, gedung mereka tidak tersekat jarak yang panjang. Langkah kaki gadis bercadar ini mulai terpacu hingga menggema di sepanjang lorong menuju kelas.

Setibanya di kelas, sosok gadis berkerudung merah menyambutnya dengan hangat. " _Ohayou_ , Sakura,"

Gadis yang bersangkutan tersenyum dibalik cadar _pink_ nya. " _Ohayou_ , Karin,"

Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak pertama masuk di Fakultas Kedokteran. Kedekatan keduanya membuat mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain karena adanya kesamaan tujuan, harapan, dan agama. Namun hal tersebut tak lantas membuat mereka menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitar, tapi banyak orang memperlakukan mereka dengan pandangan yang berbeda karena banyaknya rumor islamophobia.

.

Sepoi angin mengiringi langkah konstan Sakura yang hendak menuju kelas suaminya, beruntung hari ini salah satu mata kuliah diliburkan sehingga dia bisa pulang bersama dengan Sasuke. Pasalnya jadwal pemuda _raven_ tersebut berakhir di jam satu siang, sedangkan Sakura biasanya sampai pukul tiga sore, tapi hari ini dia bisa pulang lebih awal.

"Aku belum pernah pulang bersama Sasuke-kun,"

Gadis tersebut terlihat nyaman menunggu di luar kelas, iris serupa permata klorofil itu menyusuri pilar interior yang memukau. Tampaknya jam kuliah suaminya belum berakhir, menyisakan beberapa menit terakhir. Hingga tak lama berselang waktu, suara derap langkah berhasil menerobos gendang telinga, menunjukkan bahwa mahasiswa _magister_ mulai berhamburan.

Saat di luar kelas, beberapa pasang mata mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan berbeda dan sedikit orang mengambil langkah jauh untuk menjaga jarak –pengaruh stigma atas penampilannya. Tiba-tiba bola _onyx_ terkejut mendapati sosok Sakura sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya, dia lantas melontarkan tatapan tajam yang sengit, diiringi isyarat mata seolah mengatakan _jangan-coba-coba-mendekatiku!_

Berusaha mempertahankan gestur tenangnya, pemuda _darkblue_ itu berjalan lurus tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan sang istri, seperti tidak ada hal penting yang harus diselesaikan. Tidak habis pikir, perempuan bercadar itu benar-benar mencari masalah dengan dirinya.

" _Annoying!_ " batin Sasuke dengan perasaan kesal.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela napas pelan-pelan. Tampak raut khawatir mendominasi garis wajahnya. "Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?" ujarnya lemah pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis tersebut menarik napas pelan seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Detik berlalu dengan hening, tanpa jeda yang menyekat, kelopak matanya kembali terbuka.

"Kapan kita berinteraksi selayaknya seorang suami istri?"

Sakura meremas sedikit roknya. "Atau sebagai orang yang saling mengenal?"

.

Ruangan kamar terasa begitu menyesakkan bagi Sakura saat ini, embusan angin menerpa kelopak matanya yang sedikit berembun. Di hadapan gadis tersebut, tampak sosok suami sedang menatapnya dengan pancaran dingin, tangan pemuda tersebut tengah menekan kedua pipi sang gadis dengan kuat.

"Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan," desis suara _baritone_.

Mimik yang selalu terpasang _stoic_ kini terlihat sedang menggambarkan ekspresi. Ekspresi yang berhasil menikam ulu hati sang istri.

Rahang tegas Sasuke yang kian mengeras menunjukkan bahwa sang empu tengah memendam amarah.

Tak lama setelahnya, pemuda _raven_ ini melontarkan pandangan sengit. "Jangan gegabah melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi," terdengar mengancam seolah menarik pikiran Sakura pada bayangan dimana dia berdiri di depan kelas Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha tersebut segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di pipi sang gadis dengan cukup keras, menimbulkan efek merah yang terlihat kontras di pipi putih itu.

Tanpa memberikan jeda, Sasuke berjalan dan sepertinya hendak keluar rumah. Sakura memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa sakit, lalu menurun hingga memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Cahaya _emerald_ itu semakin meredup, bahkan genangan air pun sempat terurai jikalau sang pemiliknya tak segera menghapus dengan punggung tangan. Tatapannya tertuju ke depan, menatap punggung kokoh yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang.

Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada sendu dan getir yang terkandung di dalam munajatnya. "Aku percaya, rencana-Mu adalah yang terbaik,"

.

Sakura tipikal gadis yang tangguh, kuat menahan gejolak mental ataupun perasaan yang senantiasa menahan luka. Gadis tersebut harus berani mengambil risiko dari segala keputusan yang sudah diambilnya, dia tidak bisa mundur atau lari dari tanggungjawab.

Seburuk apa pun interaksinya dengan sang suami, dia tetap berkewajiban untuk meminta izin manakala hendak bepergian. Hari ini dirinya berencana untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Akasuna Karin sebagai bentuk silaturahmi.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar sehingga pertemuan mereka sangat terbatas, seolah rumah adalah neraka terburuk yang tidak nyaman untuk ditinggali. Hal tersebut menyebabkan sang istri meminta izin tidak secara langsung, melainkan dengan cara mengirim pesan.

.

 **To: Sasuke-kun (Work)**

 **Sent Monday 13.20**

 **Hari ini aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Karin.**

.

Tidak ada balasan apa pun untuk banyaknya menit yang terbuang percuma. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah menebak hal tersebut akan terjadi, realitas mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan selalu mengabaikannya. Mengerti ini bukan masalah sepele, lantas Sakura berusaha untuk menelpon Uchiha bungsu itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hingga panggilan yang ketiga kali, barulah Sasuke mengangkatnya. Belum sempat gadis ini berkata _'Assalamu'alaikum'_ , sang suami sudah terlebih dahulu menyela. "Lakukan apa pun yang kau mau dan jangan menggangguku!"

Panggilan dimatikan.

Terdengar kentara bahwa Sasuke sangat kesal. Sakura merasa tak enak hati dan menganggap apa yang dilakukannya selalu berisiko. Berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya yang sedikit teriris, lantas bergegas menuju rumah Karin, dia berasumsi bahwa perkataan sang suami tadi bermakna telah mengizinkannya.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama Karin adalah salah satu rutinitas terbaik yang dirasakannya karena mereka akan saling memperoleh ilmu satu sama lain.

"Kita jangan hanya menganggap kisah Drakula sebagai mitos dan fiksi belaka, karena nyatanya Drakula pernah hidup di dunia nyata, dimana dia seorang pangeran Wallachia yang sudah membunuh lebih dari 300.000 pasukan muslim saat Perang Salib pada masa Turki Utsmaniyyah yang dipimpin Sultan Mehmed II atau lebih akrab dipanggil Muhammad Al-Fatih," tukas Karin.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku pernah membaca itu. Dia –Drakula– menyiksa korbannya dengan cara khas menyula, dimana sang korban akan ditusuk duburnya dengan kayu tajam hingga merobek organ tubuh dan menembus kepalanya sampai terbunuh,"

"Benar-benar kejam,"

Karin memasang wajah serius dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dia tipikal laki-laki yang haus darah dan senang akan lolongan kesakitan korbannya, sesuai dengan sajian fiktifnya sebagai makhluk penghisap darah,"

Sang lawan bicara hanya mendengarkan dengan saksama.

Gadis berkacamata itu kembali melontarkan suaranya. "Tak habis pikir, padahal dia dibesarkan dan dididik di Sekolah Militer Turki, berharap kelak menjadi panglima perang yang hebat. Tapi setelah besar, justru menjadi pengkhianat pasukan Turki Utsmaniyyah dan sangat piawai dalam menyerang lawan –pasukan muslim– karena sudah hapal betul strategi perang yang hendak dijalankan pasukan Sultan Mehmed II."

Keheningan memberikan efek baik untuk mendukung suasana tenang.

"Sangat ironi,"

Suara _baritone_ spontan menginterupsi udara, berhasil mengejutkan dua wanita di depannya.

Sontak Karin dan Sakura menoleh pada sumber suara. Didapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah _babyface_ nya, namun tak menghilangkan garis maskulin yang terpancar jelas.

"Sasori-nii," ucap Karin.

Pemuda tersebut menimpali dengan sunggingan senyum yang menawan, memberikan kesan _kharismatic_ yang kian meluap.

Karin memiliki seorang kakak bernama Sasori yang usianya selisih empat tahun, kebetulan pemuda tersebut menjabat sebagai Proffesor muda di bidang biologi molekuler dan genetik di Fakultas Kedokteran. Meski demikian, tetap _sportif_ dalam menilai dan mendidik mahasiswanya, kendati itu adik kandungnya sendiri.

Tak lama berselang waktu, manik _hazel_ pemuda tersebut terarah pada sosok gadis bercadar di hadapannya. " _Kaifa haaluk,_ yaa Humaira? (Apa kabar, Humaira?)"

Seperti yang kita tahu, Humaira adalah nama tengah atau nama _arabic_ Sakura.

" _Thoyyib alhamdulillah_ (baik, alhamdulillah),"

Sasori membalas dengan menampilkan wajah ramahnya.

Akasuna merupakan keluarga keturunan Pakistan, tidak heran jika keluarga mereka menganut agama islam dan sedikit paham akan bahasa Arab. Sasori adalah tipikal pengajar yang ramah dan _friendly_ –menghilangkan label _killer_ , hal tersebut membuatnya banyak disenangi oleh mahasiswa lain.

"Jangan lupa belajar untuk kuis minggu depan, _ladies_ ," ujar sang proffesor dengan logat mengingatkan, namun kentara nada jenaka menembus gendang telinga mereka.

Sang adik mendengus kecil, lantas pura-pura merajuk. "Menyebalkan sekali Sasori-nii,"

Sakura hanya terkikik geli.

.

Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya Sakura merasa kebas pada dasar hatinya, tapi ini merupakan denyut perih yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan raut gusar yang tampak kentara dari pancaran bola klorofilnya.

Gadis musim semi ini tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikir buruk mengenai apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Sosok suaminya sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis _lavender_. Ini tidak terlihat seperti biasa-biasa saja, ada yang janggal dari mereka dan itu berhasil menciptakan prahara untuk perasaannya disertai praduga yang menyakitkan.

Sakura mengelus dadanya seolah ada tekanan disana.

"Ya Allaah..." bisiknya lemah, berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Banyak berharap jikalau perkara ini hanya suatu hipotesis yang keliru, mata yang sedang membohongi fakta, pengecap yang berlebihan. Sang gadis tidak bermaksud untuk _suudzon_ pada apa yang dia lihat, hanya saja perasaan was-was mengambil alih ketenangan jiwanya, membuat ketakutan memanipulasi dirinya.

Menarik napas tenang. "Semoga apa yang aku lihat tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkan," gumamnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan tanpa dia sadari, jiwanya merasa ragu dengan apa yang diyakininya.

Diperhatikan secara saksama, gadis _lavender_ itu terlihat sangat menawan, anggun, dan tampaknya berasal dari keluarga dengan kasta yang tinggi.

Ingin sekali dirinya menghampiri keberadaan sang suami, meminta konfirmasi jelas mengenai apa yang dia lihat. Tapi dia urungkan niat tersebut, mengingat sikap Sasuke yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dan tampak menyembunyikan status hubungan keduanya.

Sakura perlahan mengembuskan napasnya. "Aku menyimpan kepercayaan padamu, Sasuke-kun," sesaat sebelum dirinya berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

Mahasiswa _magister_ ekonomi sedang berkumpul di depan Auditorium, mereka sedang menunggu acara seminar yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa menit mendatang. Beberapa diantaranya sudah ada yang masuk Auditorium untuk menerima materi.

Di samping itu, Sakura harus berjalan melewati tempat tersebut guna mencapai gedung Fakultas Kedokteran. Dia berjalan konstan tanpa beban yang dirasakan. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar satu suara yang mengeksploitasi pusat atensinya.

"Menurutmu, apa dia membawa barang yang mencurigakan?" gurau seorang pemuda berhelai perak –Suigetsu.

Kalimat tersebut lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah sindirian dan olok-olok bagi Sakura, hingga berhasil memancing kestabilan tubuhnya dan mendadak bergetar kecil, orang lain tidak akan menyadari hal itu. Bermaksud untuk mengabaikan perkara tersebut, kakinya kian melangkah untuk menghindar.

"Ya, jika dia berhasil lolos dari sistem keamanan," balasan temannya terdengar nyaring seakan memekakkan telinga gadis beriris _emerald_ itu.

Tidak lama setelahnya, terdengar kikikan seperti mengejek.

Sakura paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung, bahkan stigma-stigma itu tidak surut dari tempat yang diyakininya mempunyai nilai toleransi yang baik.

Hingga suara lain berhasil menyedot suasana, memberikan puncak keresahan yang kian menyudutkannya.

"Kuharap kau tidak mencari gedung kosong untuk merakit bom,"

 _Gotcha!_

Dengan spontan tubuh Sakura menjadi kaku, lantas merotasikan bola _emerald_ nya menuju sumber suara. Dia tidak begitu mengenal pemuda kasar itu –pemuda berambut _orange_ dengan tubuh kekar, tapi perkataannya sangat menohok dan menggores hatinya. Dia ingin melawan namun tak cukup kekuatan.

Secara tidak sengaja, diantara kerumunan mahasiswa disana terlihat sosok Sasuke sedang duduk dengan tampang _stoic_ seperti biasa, memerhatikan guyonan kasar yang menghina Sakura –tanpa pembelaan, perlindungan, atau sekadar menjaga kehormatan istrinya.

Gadis _pink_ ini harus kembali menelan kekecewaan terhadap sang suami, juga menahan rasa malu diantara banyak orang yang menyaksikan.

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tinggi datang dan tampak menengahi peristiwa tersebut. Dialah Sasori, muncul dengan kontur tegasnya. Sang _hazel_ menelusuri setiap raga yang menjulang disana.

Dia bergeming sejenak dengan maniknya yang menyorot tajam, lantas berkata. "Menempuh program _magister_ tapi tidak belajar _attitude_ , sangat menyedihkan,"

Telak.

Mengakibatkan beberapa pasang mata membulat sempurna, merasa tidak terima dengan hinaan tersebut. Padahal apa yang dikatakan Sasori adalah benar. Seorang mahasiswa tidak sekadar belajar teoritis dan penelitian, tapi harus pula ditunjang dengan aplikasi etika yang baik. Seseorang yang berpendidikan tinggi harus mencerminkan sikap yang berpendidikan juga.

 _Attitude_ adalah prioritas dan kebutuhan primer. Seseorang yang berilmu tapi tidak memiliki _attitude_ adalah _nothing_.

Namun tampaknya para lawan bicara hanya bungkam, enggan membalas sahutan dari proffesor muda tersebut, bahkan beberapa diantaranya memilih untuk meninggalkan lokasi dan masuk ke Auditorium.

Sang _emerald_ mengerling pada pemuda berhelai merah itu, lalu bergumam, " _Syukron_ (terima kasih)."

Sasori hanya mengangguk dengan wajah teduhnya.

Merasa keadaan sudah baik-baik saja, Sakura bermaksud untuk melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda dengan perasaan sakit yang masih membekas. Dia berjalan pelan dan berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi.

Keheningan ini menyebabkan sang gadis merasa sedikit tenang dan mengontrol kestabilan hatinya.

"Mereka tidak mengenal Islam yang sesungguhnya,"

Ucapan tersebut lantas membuat Sakura menoleh, dia tidak sadar bahwa Sasori sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi pemuda tersebut untuk menyejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Aku melihat banyak stigma dan diskriminasi yang dialami seorang muslim," lanjutnya, terkesan membuka topik.

Gadis musim semi itu hanya mendengarkan dengan saksama. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengiringi langkah keduanya. "Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya tidak mereka pikirkan," ungkap Sasori lagi.

Keheningan mengambil alih beberapa detik hingga suara berat itu kembali mengudara. "Teroris bukan bagian dari agama kita. Mereka tidak memiliki pedoman. Adapun pelaku bom yang mengatasnamakan Islam adalah karena minimnya keimanan dan pengetahuan, mereka hanya memahami Kitab Suci dan _Al-hadits_ melalui kerongkongan saja sehingga menciptakan kekeliruan makna, tanpa mau mengkaji lebih dalam,"

Sakura merespon dengan sebuah anggukkan.

"Padahal untuk menafsirkan satu ayat saja membutuhkan sekitar 72 atau 73 cabang ilmu, termasuk _Asbabbun nuzul_ dan _hadits-hadits_ dengan derajat _shahih_ dan _hasan_ ," sambung pemuda Akasuna itu.

Sang gadis setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pengajarnya. Dalam memahami konteks _Al-Qur'an_ tidak dibutuhkan cara yang instan. "Mereka tidak mengimaninya secara baik," tukas gadis ini.

Iris _hazel_ itu membidik sosok sang gadis sejenak. "Kita jangan menghilangkan jati diri sebagai seorang muslim dan jangan menyerah dengan stigma-stigma itu," nasihat Sasori.

"Inilah risiko menjadi minoritas," lanjutnya kemudian.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang, sesaat kesunyian memanipulasi suasana. Lama dalam keadaan seperti ini membuat sang gadis merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, dia menyadari bahwa mereka bukan _mahrom_ dan harus menghindari _khalwat_ (berdua-duaan dengan _non mahrom_ ), terlebih statusnya sebagai istri orang lain.

Belum ada yang tahu perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke, bahkan Karin yang notabene sahabatnya sendiri.

Merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menghindar, lantas sang gadis berkata, "terima kasih atas informasinya, ada hal yang harus saya selesaikan, _Sir_ ," dengan langkah yang dipercepat.

Sakura tidak berbohong, nyatanya dia harus mengembalikan buku ke Perpustakaan, meskipun itu bukan hal yang diprioritaskan.

Sang lawan bicara mengangguk, paham bahwa gadis tersebut akan meninggalkannya. Sasori tiba-tiba berujar. "Kau harus yakin, masih banyak yang peduli dengan Islam," berharap gadis yang bersangkutan mendengarnya walau dirinya sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Gadis musim semi itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mengangguk kecil.

Sang pemuda bernapas lega diiringi langkahnya yang tenang, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Tiba-tiba dia berbisik sambil tersenyum getir.

"–dan peduli padamu,"

.

Lampu merah menghentikan laju mobil, sang supir terlihat fokus pada jalanan dan memerhatikan beberapa pelajar sedang menyebrang di _zebra crosss_.

"Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang, Sakura," ucap suara _sopran_ di dalam mobil tersebut.

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya menoleh dengan ramah. "Tidak apa-apa Karin, jalan rumah kita searah,"

 _Lagipula Sasuke tidak pulang bersamaku..._

"Maaf sudah merepotkan,"

Gadis _pink_ itu menggeleng pelan. "Sama sekali tidak,"

"Terima kasih," seraya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Mata Sakura menyipit menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang balas tersenyum di balik cadarnya. Suasana mendadak hening, hanya terdengar suara mesin kendaraan yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau menyala.

Tiba-tiba manik _emerald_ itu tak sengaja membidik mobil yang baru saja berhenti di samping mobilnya –sama-sama terhenti oleh lampu merah. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi titik fokusnya, melainkan orang yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut, sangat jelas karena kaca mobil dalam keadaan menurun.

Gadis ini kian memicingkan matanya seolah memastikan penglihatannya yang dirasa salah. Tapi apa yang dia lihat adalah suatu kebenaran, tiba-tiba oksigen terasa berhenti dari sistem pernapasannya.

'Sasuke,' batin Sakura penuh luka, tak sadar bahwa tangannya sedang meremas gamisnya sendiri.

Gadis itu...

Gadis yang sama saat terakhir kali dia melihatnya bersama Sasuke.

Dia sedang bersama Sasuke lagi.

Ada apa dengan mereka?

'Apa yang sudah aku lewatkan selama ini?' ucap Sakura di dalam hati dengan nada sendu.

Menyadari pusat atensi Sakura begitu fokus pada objek di sampingnya, Karin turut mengedarkan pandangan. Tatapan _emerald_ itu penuh akan makna yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh sang sahabat.

Karin berdehem, namun tampaknya Sakura tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Hingga pada akhirnya gadis berkerudung merah itu membuka suara. "Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan mereka?" seraya menepuk bahu sang lawan bicara.

Hal tersebut berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasi Sakura, lantas tersenyum kikuk. Gadis _pink_ itu berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi dan rasa terkejutnya agar tidak ada kecurigaan yang dirasakan oleh Karin.

"Mereka dari Fakultas Ekonomi," jelas Karin.

Sakura terdiam.

"Mereka banyak dikenal orang, aku sedikit tahu tentang mereka," ungkapnya kemudian, hingga menyebabkan bola mata Sakura mengerling padanya.

Karin membalas tatapan si empunya. "Itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga,"

Sakura bergeming, berusaha mencerna informasi yang diutarakan oleh sahabatnya. Lama termenung seolah sedang menyelami pikirannya sendiri.

 _Jadi namanya Hinata Hyuuga..._

Tak dapat menutupi rasa ingin tahunya, Sakura kembali menatap Karin. "Hinata?" ucapnya penuh penasaran.

Karin tersenyum kecil, bola _rubby_ nya menatap Sakura lekat.

"Hinata adalah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo, saya kembali. Maaf tidak bisa membalas** _ **inbox**_ **satu-satu yang bertanya tentang fanfic sebelumnya, terutama penikmat Embun Lensa, saya minta maaf karena semuanya sudah dihapus (^_^) semoga teman-teman bisa memaklumi ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura]**

 **Islamic** _ **content**_ **, AU, OOC, Typo(s), EBI belum sempurna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata adalah..."

Karin membidik sang _emerald_ intens. "Gadis yang berasal dari stratifikasi atas, keluarganya disegani banyak pihak karena keberhasilan bisnisnya."

Sakura sudah menduga hal tersebut, tampak jelas dari aura dan penampilan gadis _lavender_ tempo lalu. Hal demikian membuatnya sedikit minder.

Gadis berkerudung merah itu memberi jeda, lantas kembali bersuara. "Dia mempunyai hubungan yang spesial dengan Sasuke –sang _cassanova_. Sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang asing lagi,"

Sontak Sakura mencelos, dirasakan adanya terjangan yang menikam dasar hatinya seakan waktu berhenti pada saat itu juga. Dengan perasaan kelu, gadis bercadar ini menyahut hati-hati. "Hubungan Spesial?" sebisa mungkin menghilangkan getaran dalam nada suaranya.

Bola _rubby_ Karin mendelik tak percaya. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Gadis merah tersebut sedikit berpikir bahwa Sakura bukan tipikal gadis yang _welcome_ terhadap informasi-informasi hangat di lingkungan sekitar.

Namun tanpa jeda panjang, gadis berkacamata itu mendengus minim seakan teringat sesuatu, lalu segera menyahut. "Aku baru sadar. Kau kan pindah ke Jepang tahun lalu, wajar jika tidak terlalu paham tentang hal itu. Lagipula urusan mereka tidak terlalu penting untuk kita," seraya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Sakura bersusah payah menutupi rasa terkejutnya, ini merupakan sesuatu yang baru untuknya. Dia juga tidak tahu jika selama ini suaminya bermain _double_ di belakangnya. Hal demikian berhasil memberikan kekecewaan yang kian menekan.

Sadar bahwa Sakura tidak akan merespon apa pun, Karin kembali berujar. "Kudengar mereka berpacaran sejak semester tiga. Cukup lama karena sekarang mereka sudah hampir menyelesaikan program _magister_ ,"

Hati Sakura kian tercubit, pasokan udara seakan berhenti di tenggorokannya hingga membuat dia tercekat. Bahkan saat mereka dijodohkan, tak ada yang menyinggung tentang Hinata hingga membuatnya yakin untuk menerima keputusan orangtuanya.

Jadi apakah posisinya salah? Secara implisit, dirinya bertindak sebagai pihak ketiga yang masuk diantara hubungan asmara sang suami dengan kekasihnya. Sejenak Sakura berpikir apakah hubunganya dengan Sasuke tidak akan berhasil? Jika demikian maka akan terjadi satu kemungkinan, yaitu–

Perceraian.

Degup jantung sang gadis beraritmia cepat hingga membuatnya sesak. Tiba-tiba ilham merasuk ke dalam _qalbi_ , teringat bahwa perceraian ialah tindakan yang disenangi oleh iblis, rumah tangga bukanlah suatu permainan. Ini hanya satu dari sekian banyak ujian yang sedang diberikan oleh Allaah.

Sakura berpikir bahwa dia tidak boleh menyerah, Allaah tidak menginginkannya untuk berputus asa dan gegabah dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Allaah ingin menguji sejauh mana dirinya bisa bersabar.

Lagipula apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orangtuanya dan orangtua Sasuke jika mereka berpisah?

Sakura bergidik mengingat hal tersebut.

Jika harus memilih diantara Sakura atau Hinata, maka dirinyalah yang lebih berhak terhadap Sasuke –mengingat statusnya sebagai seorang istri. Pacaran bukan _final_ , tapi tindakan yang melanggar syariat. Sedangkan dirinya mendapatkan Sasuke dengan cara yang _syar'i_. Ini bukan berbicara tentang keegoisan dan suatu ambisi, melainkan suatu kebenaran yang absolut.

Walau demikian, hatinya tak bisa menyembunyikan kabut yang bersemu.

'Setelah pernikahan ini, seharusnya kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Hinata,' batin Sakura, merasa kecewa dan sakit.

Tapi dia kembali membatin. 'Atau menikah dengan Hinata dan menolak keputusan orangtua kita,'

Pengkhianatan menjadi agenda yang paling menyakitkan untuk saat ini.

"Menurutku, jika kita sudah yakin dengan seseorang, baiknya tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk menabung dosa dengan cara yang melanggar syariat. Padahal mereka bisa langsung menikah, bahkan menikah menunjukkan bahwa kita telah menyempurnakan separuh agama," ucap Karin.

Sakura berpura-pura tenang mendengar hal tersebut, padahal nyatanya sedang tersenyum kecut. Gadis ini tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya karena Karin tidak tahu perihal hubungan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke dan Hinata sepertinya menyepelekan masalah itu," tambah sang sahabat.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu. Mereka tidak sadar sedang membicarakan orang lain dan terjerumus dalam dosa bergunjing. Gadis ini lantas mengembuskan napas pelan dan mengelus dadanya.

' _Astaghfirullahal'adzim,'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Sakura menatap bola _rubby_. " _Istighfar_ Karin. Kita tidak sadar sedang bergosip,"

Tampaknya Karin terkejut, dia menutup mata sejenak dengan raut bersalah. " _Astaghfirullahal'adzim,_ "

Gadis berkacamata tersebut terdiam sejenak, terlihat sedang berdoa dan garis wajahnya menunjukkan suatu penyesalan. Beberapa detik setelahnya kelopak mata itu terbuka, "kita harus menghindari topik yang memancing."

"Ya,"

Keadaan menjadi hening. Pandangan Sakura kembali tertuju ke luar, merasakan sepoi angin yang menerpa kelopak matanya. Hingga sesaat sebelum lampu hijau menyala, tanpa diduga tatapan obsidian dengan sang _emerald_ saling beradu.

Saat itu Sakura merasakan adanya percikan yang menjalar.

Kontak mata langsung terputus karena mobil berjalan masing-masing.

Di sisi lain, Karin sedang memikirkan sesuatu lalu memecahkan keheningan. "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya tentang siapa jodohku,"

Tampaknya Sakura belum bisa fokus dengan ucapan sang sahabat.

"Sakura, menurutmu apakah seseorang akan datang untuk ber _ta'aruf_ denganku?"

Tak ada jawaban apa pun dari si empunya. Karin bingung dan bertanya-tanya tentang perubahan aura Sakura.

'Dia banyak melamun dan menjadi pasif,' batin gadis merah tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secarik Hibat © Wickey-Pooh**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura termenung memerhatikan cincin pernikahannya. Dia banyak berharap mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke, kendati perasaannya tersayat luka. Sejenak tatapan sang _emerald_ mengarah pada arloji.

Gadis tersebut sedang berdiri di ruang utama, tampak menunggu kehadiran suaminya yang belum pulang.

Berbagai spekulasi melayang di dalam pikirannya.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" lirih Sakura –mengingat suaminya belum juga pulang hingga saat ini.

Gadis tersebut menarik napas dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan guna mengontrol suasana hatinya yang tengah kalang kabut.

"Berpikir positif, Sakura," ujarnya seakan meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Kelopak matanya mulai dipejamkan. "Berpikir positif,"

Sakura meremas roknya dan menahan napas beberapa detik. "Berpikir positif,"

Antara pikiran dan mulutnya seakan tidak ingin bekerjasama. Dia terus bergumam untuk menyugestikan dirinya sendiri, seolah itulah kekuatan yang dia butuhkan saat ini.

Namun hati berkata lain.

Bibirnya mulai bergetar menahan isak tangis, kelopak mata itu tetap ditutup rapat-rapat untuk menjernihkan dan mengosongkan pikiran buruknya.

Tanpa mampu menahan gejolak batin yang berkecamuk, bibir itu nyatanya tak mampu membendung suatu isak yang sedari tadi ingin dikeluarkan. Tampak jelas bahwa bibirnya mulai bergetar diiringi setetes likuid yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Berpikir positif, Sakura," ulangnya dengan isak tangis yang pelan.

Dia menyeka air matanya, entah mengapa beberapa tetes air itu enggan berhenti. Hingga pada akhirnya memilih untuk membuka kelopak matanya secara pelan-pelan.

Tampaklah sang _emerald_ sedang berembun.

"Kenapa aku jadi menangis? Haha," ujarnya seraya memaksakan tawa, tapi terdengar miris.

Dia tidak berhenti mengusap permukaan pipinya yang basah, berusaha menghilangkan derai-derai air mata itu.

Tak lama berselang waktu, pintu terbuka hingga membuat sang empu bergeming –cukup terkejut. Gadis ini lekas membersihkan air matanya dan mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya, lantas memutar tubuh untuk menatap sumber suara. Disana sosok Sasuke datang dengan gestur sedikit terkejut –teringat akan kejadian di lampu merah– namun berhasil menggantinya dengan _stoic_ seperti biasa, dia terdiam beberapa detik di ambang pintu, hingga setelahnya masuk ke rumah dengan langkah monoton seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Hanya embusan napas yang menghidupkan suasana.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya, Sakura membuka suara dengan yakin. "Kita harus bicara,"

Namun sang suami seperti mengabaikan ucapan tersebut karena langkahnya tidak berhenti dan justru mengarah ke kamar.

Sakura meremas roknya, semakin menguatkan perasaannya yang sudah sangat kacau, sesaat mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Sasuke-san, kita harus bicara," ulangnya.

Sakura sangat piawai dalam mengatur nada suara.

Lagi, suaminya tidak memerdulikan sahutan sang istri. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, tak dapat menghilangkan kesedihan yang terpancar dari sorot klorofilnya. Dengan keberanian, Sakura tidak ingin menggantungkan masalah ini, lantas berjalan untuk menyamai langkah suaminya dan segera memegang tangan pemuda _raven_ itu.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa maumu?"

Sakura kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan membidik sang _onyx_ dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kumohon, jangan mengabaikanku. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan dan selesaikan,"

Pemuda _darkblue_ itu berdecak.

Sakura menarik napas dan berusaha mengontrol perasaannya, lantas memandang Sasuke dengan hati-hati. "Mengenai Hinata, aku sudah tahu semuanya,"

Bahu Sasuke sedikit menegang, kentara ada perubahan pada air mukanya. Dia tidak mengira jika Sakura akan mengetahui hal tersebut, bahkan sempat berpikir jikalau sang istri tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Obsidian itu memicing tajam.

"Jangan mencampuri privasiku,"

Sakura melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apakah itu layak disebut sebagai privasi?"

"Apa masalahmu?"

Ulu hati Sakura tercubit seakan ditikam ribuan duri. Gadis ini ingin sekali mengekspresikan kegundahan hatinya dan mengeluarkan emosinya yang tertahan, namun dia urungkan keinginan tersebut untuk menjaga nafsunya.

"Kauanggap aku ini apa, Sasuke-san? Apa seorang istri harus diam saja ketika melihat suaminya bermain dengan perempuan lain?"

Pemuda itu mendengus.

Sekelebat keretakan rumah tangga membayangi dasar pikirannya hingga mengguncang prahara yang mengerikan. Sakura membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut.

Ini bukan sekadar tentang cinta, tapi pengabdian untuk menghindari segala perkara yang disenangi oleh para iblis.

Bukankah setiap bahtera rumah tangga selalu diguncang masalah?

Kita akan menemukan dua jawaban dari setiap masalah, yaitu mereka yang menang karena mampu bertahan dan mereka yang kalah karena menyerah terhadap keadaan. Justru dengan berbagai masalah itu akan menunjukkan seberapa kuat kita dalam menjalani suatu hubungan, seberapa percaya kita terhadap pasangan satu sama lain, yang kelak akan memperkokoh hubungan itu sendiri. Selagi masalah tersebut masih dalam batas kewajaran menurut ilmu _syar'i_ dan tidak melampaui batas.

Jarang ditemukan rumah tangga tanpa adanya konflik.

Pandangan sang gadis menyurut. "Aku mohon Sasuke, jangan mempertaruhkan rumah tangga kita,"

Sakura menarik napas. "Pertahankan hubungan kita. Kita bisa memulainya dari awal dan sama-sama memperbaiki itu semua. Mulailah untuk melihat keberadaanku sehingga kita bisa terbuka satu sama lain. Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu,"

Sasuke menyahut datar. "Kau sangat berisik,"

Tanpa diduga, pemuda tersebut melepaskan genggaman tangan sang istri, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Di sisi lain, Sakura tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha menghentikan langkah sang suami meski hatinya semakin tercekik dengan harapan yang kian menipis. Gadis tersebut bersimpuh dan memegang salah satu kaki Sasuke.

"Jangan menyerah pada pernikahan kita. Sebaik-baiknya iblis adalah yang mampu memisahkan antara suami dan istri. Perceraian adalah perbuatan yang disenangi iblis karena akan memberikan dampak buruk besar bagi kehidupan manusia. Jangan tunduk terhadap rayuan iblis, kita bisa menyelesaikan ini secara baik-baik," suaranya mulai parau.

Hubungannya dengan Sasuke masih terbilang baru, tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja.

Air mata yang sempat ditahan, kini kembali melesat secara perlahan dari bola _emerald_ nya.

"Kita bisa," lanjutnya lirih, berusaha menonjolkan nada persuasif.

Sang suami terdiam dengan garis wajah yang tak bisa dibaca, tak ada ekspresi disana, tapi pikirannya bergerak banyak.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-san,"

Nada suaranya tak mampu dia kontrol karena kian terdengar parau dan serak.

Gadis ini menunggu jawaban sang empu dengan harap-harap cemas, banyak berharap akan adanya dinamika perubahan. Sasuke masih mempertahankan tubuhnya yang diam hingga membuat sang istri semakin tidak tenang.

Hanya berselang dua menit–

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku, Sakura,"

–melanjutkan langkahnya hingga pegangan Sakura terlepas.

Tak terhitung besarnya perih yang merobek permukaan hati gadis _pink_ tersebut.

.

Air shower menyirami tubuh Sakura. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan percikan air dingin menusuk kulitnya. Biarkan jejak-jejak air mata terhapus oleh butiran air di kamar mandinya.

Mati rasa.

Terlalu banyak sakit yang dirasakan sehingga tak mampu merasakan apa pun lagi.

Permukaan pipinya kembali panas, menunjukkan bahwa sang likuid terjatuh seiring mengalirnya air yang membasahi wajah gadis tersebut.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" isaknya sedih.

Beberapa kali dia meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk tidak berputus asa. Walau demikian, dirinya yakin bahwa Allaah selalu bersama dengannya.

.

Malam terasa semakin kelam, menyelami garis-garis pekat yang menyelimuti hati Sakura. Gadis ini tidak beranjak dari sajadahnya, membiarkan iringan doa senantiasa dipanjatkannya.

Dia sedang khusyu berdoa pasca sholat malam, mengadu pada Sang Maha Kuasa.

"Ya Allaah, aku hanyalah hamba yang lemah," gumamnya seraya terisak kecil.

Air mata jatuh menyusuri kedua pipi gadis tersebut.

"Berikanlah hamba sedikit kekuatan agar bisa menghadapi ujian-ujian ini tanpa berputus asa dan senantiasa bersyukur dengan apa yang Engkau berikan,"

Sakura menarik napas pelan-pelan. "Ampunilah hamba yang mudah mengeluh,"

Raut wajahnya semakin khusyu seraya memejamkan kelopak matanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke-kun."

"Semoga Engkau senantiasa melindunginya dan memberikan banyak cahaya untuknya,"

Gadis beriris bola klorofil ini terdiam sejenak. "Tunjukkanlah kami ke jalan yang benar dan jalan yang Engkau ridhoi,"

Setetes air mata kembali terjatuh dari maniknya, dia akan mengakhiri doanya sesaat menarik napas pelan-pealn.

"Berikanlah yang terbaik untuk kami,"

Dia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah.

Di sisi lain, Sakura tidak sadar jika sepasang mata obsidian masih terjaga di tempat tidur dan mendengarkan doa-doanya.

.

Embusan angin pagi mengelus wajah pemuda Uchiha bungsu itu, membuatnya terbangun dan melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 05.20, lantas menegakkan tubuh untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dia mengambil air wudhu guna melaksanakan sholat subuh. Meski berperangai buruk, pemuda ini tidak benar-benar meninggalkan sholatnya, hanya sekadar melalaikan sholat. Tapi hal tersebut tetap tidak dibenarkan, karena melalaikan sholat adalah tindakan yang buruk dan diperingatkan langsung oleh Allaah dalam kitab suci _Al-Qur'an_ , bahkan dijatuhi hukuman neraka. _Naudzubillahimindzalik._

Sasuke merasa ada yang tak biasa dari hari ini, lantas menerka-nerkanya. Dia baru teringat bahwa biasanya Sakura akan membangunkannya untuk sholat subuh, sesekali berceramah tentang _jangan-melalaikan-sholat_ jika dirinya sukar dibangunkan. Meski sadar sang suami selalu mengabaikannya, Sakura tetap bersikeras untuk peduli terhadap jadwal sholat suaminya.

Dan hari ini Sakura tidak melakukan itu, bahkan sosoknya tak tertangkap oleh manik obsidian Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut mencarinya ke setiap ruangan di Manshion, namun tak kunjung ditemukan.

"Dia selalu merepotkan," desisnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi dan bergegas ke kamar untuk berpakaian. Pemuda tersebut menautkan salah satu alisnya ke atas tatkala menemukan sang lemari dalam keadaan tidak penuh, dia menyadari bahwa beberapa pakaian Sakura tak ada disana.

Pemuda _raven_ ini mengembuskan napas keras, timbul firasat yang menerjang pikirannya. Tampaknya sudah dapat berasumsi terhadap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hipotesisnya kian menguat ketika dia secara tidak sengaja melihat secarik kertas di atas nakas. Sasuke lekas meraih kertas tersebut dan membacanya di dalam hati.

 _ **Untuk Sasuke-san,**_

 _ **Maaf, aku butuh waktu untuk memahami keadaan.**_

Iris kelamnya sedikit menajam, lalu mendengus minim. Sang istri meninggalkan Manshion dan memilih untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari masalah yang membelenggu ini. Dari raut wajahnya, Sasuke terlihat tidak banyak peduli akan hal tersebut. Tanpa kehadiran Sakura, dirinya bisa melakukan apa pun dengan leluasa tanpa tersekat nasihat dan ceramah-ceramahnya.

Tapi Sasuke khawatir jika orangtuanya mengetahui hal ini.

.

Uchiha bungsu tersebut duduk termenung di sofa dengan banyak pikiran, seakan memusatkan daya ingatnya untuk menelaah suatu perkara. Lama terdiam hingga membuatnya memilih untuk menyalakan rokok.

Asap mengepul dari mulutnya, iris sepekat malam itu tetap memancarkan garis tajam. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan Sakura. Jika keberadaan sang istri masih terdeteksi di ruangan ini, sudah dipastikan rokok itu tak akan menyentuh bibirnya. Gadis tersebut akan langsung membuangnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa nasihat andalannya.

Mengingat itu, Sasuke mendengus diam-diam.

Hari ini tak ada jadwal kuliah, membuatnya sedikit bosan, tak lupa keadaan Manshion yang terasa semakin sepi. Berusaha mengurangi kebosanan ini, dirinya memainkan ponsel.

Sasuke sejenak berpikir, jika tiba-tiba kedua orangtuanya tahu perihal masalah rumah tangga dirinya dengan Sakura, maka apa yang akan terjadi? Sudah dipastikan itu adalah hal yang sangat buruk. Ini tidak sekadar menghancurkan pernikahannya, namun juga meretakkan hubungan dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Mengingat distorsi ini membuatnya sedikit penat.

Manik hitamnya kembali terarah pada ponsel, tak sadar jika selama dirinya melamun, sang jari berhenti pada nomor kontak Sakura. Pemuda _darkblue_ ini terdiam beberapa saat seraya memandangi nomor tersebut, lantas memijit pelipisnya dan mengerang sedikit.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, dia kembali menggerakkan jarinya dan berusaha mencari nomor lain. Gerakan tersebut berhenti pada satu nama.

Hinata.

Tak menunggu waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya menelpon gadis _lavender_ itu.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ " terdengar suara di seberang.

"Hn,"

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Pemuda tersebut kembali terdiam dengan pikiran kosong, sepertinya dia lebih fokus pada masalah-masalah yang berputar di dalam otaknya sehingga melupakan suara Hinata yang sedari tadi berusaha memecahkan kesunyian.

"Sasuke-kun, kau masih disana?"

Entah mengapa hari ini Sasuke merasa _unmood_ , seperti tidak ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa terduga, suara Sakura seakan terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, suara serak yang semalam melantunkan munajatnya dengan penuh kekhusyuan.

"Hallo Sasuke-kun?"

Pemuda _raven_ ini akhirnya kembali pada realitas, dia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dan bersikap tenang, sesaat menyahut. "Hn," guna menimpali suara di seberang telepon.

Sasuke segera mematikan sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu ucapan sang lawan bicara, sadar bahwa Hinata tidak berhasil membuatnya teralihkan dari _unmood_ yang menyerang.

Pemuda ini menutup kelopak matanya diiringi posisi kepala yang disandarkan pada bagian atas sofa. Dia mengembuskan napas melalui mulutnya dengan air muka yang tak terbaca. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar –menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, lantas membuka mata dan melihat _ID Call_.

Hinata.

Sasuke kembali menutup kelopak matanya dan mengabaikan ponselnya yang tak berhenti bergetar. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik dan dia malas melakukan sesuatu.

Secercah cahaya seolah menembus pusat pikirannya, membuat sang empu lekas menegakkan tubuh dan memperbaiki keadaan _mood_ nya.

"Itachi," gumamnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia langsung bergegas menuju mobil –tanpa supir pribadi, lalu menuju kediaman kakaknya. Setidaknya Itachi akan mengurangi kebosanan yang menerpa dirinya.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, dirinya langsung disambut baik oleh Shion –istri sang kakak. Mereka menikah tiga tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang sudah memiliki buah hati berumur sekitar dua tahun yang bernama Tadashi.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, setelah mereka duduk santai di beranda.

Suasana hijau di taman Manshion Itachi berhasil menyegarkan bola mata sang adik, membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks. Melihat itu, tiba-tiba dirinya teringat sinar _emerald_ –hijau seperti daun-daun yang terpampang di hadapannya, lantas segera membuang pikiran tersebut.

"Hn,"

Itachi berdecak mendengar respon ambigu saudaranya. Tersadar dari suatu perkara, suara _baritone_ sang kakak kembali mengudara. "Omong-omong dimana Sakura? kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya?"

Sasuke sedikit menegang, namun sesegera mungkin mengontrol gestur tubuhnya untuk menghindari kecurigaan yang bisa saja dirasakan Itachi. Dia harus merahasiakan masalah rumah tangganya dari keluarganya karena akan memperumit keadaan. Sang adik memutar otak untuk mencari solusi agar tidak membahas perkara tersebut.

Keheningan mengeksploitasi suasana.

Menyadari Itachi akan membuka suara –khawatir bertanya hal serupa, Sasuke segera menyergahnya. "Aku bosan,"

Detik berikutnya. " _Unmood_ ," lanjut Sasuke.

Itachi mendengus kecil lalu terkikik, dia menepuk pundak sang adik. "Bersyukurlah karena hari ini _aniki_ mu libur kerja, Sasuke. Aku heran, untuk seseorang yang baru menikah seharusnya mustahil merasa bosan. Bukankah kau menikmati dan menghabiskan hari bersama Sakura?"

Sasuke mengerling pada sang kakak, merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan yang berkaitan dengan istrinya. Dirinya datang kesini untuk melupakan kecamuk pikiran tentang hal itu, tapi Itachi justru menyambut topik ini.

"Bermesraan dengan seorang istri akan memberikan pahala setiap detiknya," lanjut sang kakak.

Pemuda yang memiliki kerut di bawah matanya itu tersenyum. "Itulah perbedaan dengan pacaran. Jika setiap tindakan dan rasa dalam pacaran akan menuai dosa, maka setiap rasa dan tindakan baik dalam hubungan pernikahan akan mengalirkan pahala,"

Sasuke seakan menyia-nyiakan pahala dan menyambut dosa dengan suka cita. Ketika Sakura bisa memberikan pahala untuknya, mengapa dia harus mengumpulkan dosa bersama Hinata?

Selagi bermonolog batin, tanpa sengaja sang obsidian teralih pada sosok Shion yang sedang bermain dengan Tadashi. Dari air muka, tampak kebahagiaan memeluk keduanya. Uchiha bungsu ini memerhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Kaumenyayangi mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi mengikuti arah pandang sang adik, lantas tersenyum tulus. "Sangat,"

Arah pandang Sasuke kosong seolah pikiran kembali merenggut kesadarannya. Rumah tangga sang kakak terlihat berhasil di matanya, sejenak dia membandingkan hal itu dengan rumah tangganya sendiri, lantas tersenyum kecut.

"Kau pernah menyakiti Shion?"

Itachi mendelik. "Sejauh ini belum pernah–"

Lalu meninju ringan bahu adiknya. "–dan kupastikan tidak akan pernah,"

Sasuke membuyarkan beban otaknya, lalu berhasil memusatkan atensi pada sang kakak.

"Aku teringat hadits Al-Bukhori dan Muslim yang mengatakan–" Itachi berdehem.

"–berbuat baiklah kepada para wanita. Karena para wanita diciptakan dari tulang rusuk yang bengkok. Jika engkau mencoba untuk meluruskannya (dengan kasar), niscaya engkau akan mematahkannya. Dan jika engkau membiarkannya, maka tulang tersebut tetaplah bengkok. Berbuat baiklah kepada para wanita."

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Perkataan tersebut berhasil memengaruhi ketegangan sanubarinya. Entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba teringat akan sosok gadis bermanik klorofil. Sepersekian menit dilakukan untuk mengontrol ketenangannya, pemuda ini terdiam beberapa saat.

Berusaha menetralisir kerancuan pada tubuhnya, Sasuke mengalihkan itu dan menimbunnya dengan berujar, "kau tiba-tiba menjadi seorang ustadz," candanya.

Itachi menyeringai. "Aku kembalikan itu padamu karena kau menantu seorang pendakwah –paman Qizasyi."

Sang adik mendelik.

"Lagipula untuk menyampaikan suatu kebenaran tidak harus dia yang bergelar sebagai ustadz, _otouto_. Kita semua berhak menyampaikan kebaikan untuk mengingatkan satu sama lain,"

"Hn,"

"Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin aku mengganti popokmu –jangan menyela, Sasuke– dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi kepala keluarga," seraya jenaka mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

Pemuda _raven_ itu menghindar karena rambutnya mulai berantakan.

Tatapan Itachi menjadi intens. "Kuberitahu satu hal padamu,"

Menyadari mimik sang kakak berubah serius, Sasuke turut mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Apa?"

"Menurut hadits Al-Bukhori dan Mus–"

"Kau mulai lagi," potong Sasuke sambil memutarkan bola mata.

"Diamlah, _otouto_. Aku sangat menyukai hadits ini, kujamin kau juga."

Sesaat menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Hadits Al-Bukhori dan Muslim mengatakan; ketahuilah, kalian semua adalah pemimpin dan kalian semua akan dimintai pertanggungjawaban tentang apa yang dipimpinnya. Seorang suami adalah pemimpin (keluarganya) dan dia akan dimintai pertanggungjawaban tentang (perbuatan) mereka."

Hening.

Sangat telak memukul dasar hati adiknya. Sasuke membisu pasca perkataan sang kakak seolah hadits tersebut berhasil membungkamnya. Pemuda _darkblue_ ini merasa bahwa hadits itu memang benar-benar sedang berbicara kepadanya, begitu kuat dan _final._ Bahkan dirinya kehabisan kata-kata untuk merespon hal demikian.

Pertanggungjawaban. Dirinya tidak berpikir panjang menuju perkara tersebut. Semua yang dilakukannya terkesan mengalir dengan apa yang diinginkannya –tidak beban, tidak risiko, dan juga tidak konsekuensi.

Berpikir mengenai hadits tadi, itu terdengar sangat dalam dan bermakna. Terbayang sudah berapa banyak perbuatan diluar batas kewajaran yang akan dipertanggungjawabkan. Dia harus siap akan hal itu.

"...ke?"

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda ini tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Itachi berusaha membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian menoleh pada sang kakak. "Ya,"

Itachi melemparkan senyum miring. "Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukai hadits itu, sama sepertiku. Lihat ekspresimu seakan terpana!"

Itachi tidak tahu jika garis wajah Sasuke bukan menunjukkan suatu keterpanaan, melainkan keterkejutan hingga membuatnya bergeming dan tertohok.

Uchiha bungsu ini hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Tak lama dari itu, terdengar suara _adzan_. Itachi melirik arlojinya seraya berkata. "Sudah waktunya dzuhur,"

Pemuda dewasa tersebut berdiri dan menatap adiknya. "Ayo Sasuke. Kita sholat dzuhur berjamaah,"

Sasuke tidak bisa membantah permintaan kakaknya, akhirnya ikut berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Itachi. Dia sedikit heran ketika Itachi berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kaumau kemana?"

"Masjid. Jaraknya hanya tiga radius,"

"Kenapa tidak di rumah saja?"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh pada sang adik. "Kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan, Sasuke? Laki-laki harus sholat berjamaah di Masjid!"

Pemuda berkerut ini berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan merangkul bahunya. "Jangan bilang kau jarang sholat ke Masjid?"

Menyadari sang empu terdiam dengan mimik datar, Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " _Astaghfirullahal'adzim._ Jika tahu ini, ayah akan marah padamu,"

Sasuke memutar bola mata malas.

.

Setibanya di Masjid, mereka berwudhu dan tampaknya sholat akan segera dilaksanakan karena sang imam sudah siap berdiri seraya berkata. "Rapatkan _shaf_ ,"

Itachi berdiri di _shaf_ terdepan, sedangkan Sasuke di belakangnya karena barisan depan sudah penuh. Sholat dilaksanakan secara khidmat dan khusyu.

Setelah sholat selesai, beberapa diantaranya ada yang sudah keluar, tinggal menyisakan sedikit yang melakukan amalan sunnah lainnya. Sasuke masih duduk bersila di tempatnya, menunggu sang kakak yang sedang menjalankan sholat sunnah badiyah.

"Rasanya hatiku tenang jika melihat mereka,"

Terdengar suara di sampingnya, Sasuke memicingkan obsidiannya tanpa menggerakkan kepala. Terlihat dua orang laki-laki sedang mengobrol, pandangan mereka terarah pada sekumpulan perempuan yang sedang ngaji _Liqo_ di barisan belakang –tentu ada sekat tirai.

"Seakan ingin menafkahi," lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang pemuda tersebut, disana tampak sekumpulan perempuan berkhimar panjang, bergamis longgar, beberapa diantaranya ada yang bercadar. Uchiha bungsu ini tidak mengenali salah satu dari mereka. Hal tersebut terlihat karena tirai yang sedikit terbuka.

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali lurus ke depan, sadar bahwa tatapan tadi bisa menjerumus pada zina mata.

Pemuda lainnya menimpali. "Mereka terlalu sempurna untukmu, Naruto,"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu mendelik. "Memangnya aku pemuda yang tidak baik?"

"Laki-laki yang soleh tidak akan mengakui dirinya baik,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Zaman sekarang sulit menemukan perempuan seperti mereka. Dimana-mana aku melihat wanita berpakaian minim yang berlenggak-lenggok dengan riasan tebal, dan lihatlah alisnya yang mengalahkan Sungai Amazon!"

Terdengar kikikkan dari sang lawan bicara. "Makanya kita harus lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di Masjid,"

Iris biru memicing tajam. " _Istighfar_ Kiba. Kita di Masjid bukan untuk modus, tapi niatkan untuk _Lillahi Ta'ala,_ "

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba itu mendelik. "Tak kusangka, kau sudah pintar sekarang–"

"–ya kau benar, _astaghfirullahal'adzim_ ," lanjutnya cepat dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Sangat beruntung laki-laki yang bisa menikahi salah satu dari mereka. Di era modern ini, mereka memilih untuk menutupi kecantikannya dan membatasi diri dari _non mahrom_. Bisa dibayangkan, mereka benar-benar terjaga!"

Kiba mengangguk. "Mereka akan memperlihatkan kecantikannya hanya untuk seorang suami. Entah bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, tapi suami tersebut teramat beruntung! Tidak perlu bersusah payah melindungi sang istri dari pandangan laki-laki tak bermoral."

Kedua pemuda ini –yang tampak seperti musafir– sangat serius dengan perbincangannya.

"Cantik bukan sekadar karunia, tapi juga ujian. Bagaimana seorang perempuan menjaga karunia tersebut dan berusaha untuk menghindari fitnah di sekelilingnya. Semakin cantik seorang perempuan, semakin besar pula upayanya dalam menjaga karunia tersebut. Ujian yang cukup berat jika hatinya sangat lemah, jika terbuai akan nikmat duniawi, jika menyalahgunakan kecantikannya," lanjut Kiba.

Kiba menarik napas. "Itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa perempuan-perempuan yang tidak dianugerahi paras rupawan patut bersyukur. Dia tidak harus melewati ujian yang cukup berat dan hisabnya di akhirat akan mudah. Terkadang aku heran, mengapa perempuan-perempuan seperti itu sering mengeluh dan bahkan melakukan operasi plastik yang jelas telah menyalahi ciptaan Allaah,"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa, kecantikan seorang wanita tidak diukur dari parasnya, tapi hatinya," dengan mata berbinar.

Kiba terkekeh.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke mau tidak mau menangkap suara di telinganya. Pemuda ini tidak bisa mengelak perbincangan yang mereka utarakan karena posisi duduk sangat berdekatan. Sejenak dirinya berpikir, ini suatu hal yang baru baginya karena perempuan-perempuan seperti itu disanjung sedemikian rupa. Biasanya, dia akan mendengar banyak cemoohan yang akan ditujukan pada perempuan seperti mereka.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan peristiwa yang dialami Sakura tempo lalu di depan Auditorium. Celaan, hinaan, sindiran melesat begitu cepat. Sejujurnya, Sasuke sama memandang seperti apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya di Fakultas Ekonomi. Di tengah isu terorisme yang mengguncang dunia, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan stigma itu dari pikirannya. Beberapa media memperlihatkan tersangka dengan penampilan bercadar, entah itu sebagai upaya menutupi wajahnya dari tindakan anarkis atau dia keliru dalam mengamalkan pedomannya? Atau justru ini konspirasi media?

Allaah Maha Mengetahui.

Namun stigma itu perlahan mulai surut dari pikirannya tatkala mendengarkan obrolan kedua pemuda di sampingnya, bahwa perempuan bercadar tidak seburuk yang dipikirkan, bahkan sangat mulia –menurut orang-orang tertentu.

Tidak hanya itu, pikirannya kembali tertarik pada situasi dimana dirinya mendengarkan Sakura berdoa. Doa yang merapalkan namanya dengan sangat khidmat pada malam itu.

Apa sekarang Sasuke menyadari sesuatu?

"Andai aku bisa mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka," gumam Naruto dengan penuh pengharapan.

Kiba memutar bola mata malas. "Mereka bukan tipe perempuan yang bisa kauajak bersenang-senang, Naruto. Hanya ada dua pilihan yang harus dilakukan–"

Kiba mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Menikahinya atau–"

Jari tengahnya ikut teracung. Kedua jari tersebut mewakili dua poin yang sedang dijelaskan.

"–meninggalkannya,"

"Kau selalu _negatif thinking_ terhadapku. Aku tahu itu, tidak ada jalan tengah untuk mencari solusi," cerca Naruto.

Kiba menepuk bahu lawan bicaranya. "Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, _mate_. Yang harus kaulakukan adalah memperbaiki diri dan jadilah laki-laki yang sholeh. Dengan begitu, Allaah akan mendekatkan kalian."

Naruto mengangguk.

Pikiran Sasuke terambil oleh bayangan-bayangan di kepalanya. Apa selama ini dia telah salah dalam memahami suatu perkara? Kepingan-kepingan beban mulai berkecamuk dan memenuhi sel-sel otaknya.

Jika diluar sana banyak laki-laki yang harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan istri solehah, mengapa dirinya harus membuang kesempatan yang datang di depan mata? Dirinya tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan istri seperti itu. Semua seakan nikmat dan rezeki yang datang dengan mudah.

Maka nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang engkau dustakan?

'Apa selama ini aku menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang berharga?' batinnya.

Puluhan pertanyaan menerobos daya pikirnya, memaksa masuk dengan keterbatasan beban yang sudah bergejolak. Semakin lama terasa semakin sesak dan memusingkan hingga membuatnya penat.

Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit karena memaksakan diri untuk banyak berpikir –diluar batas, lantas memijat-mijatnya dengan gerakan halus.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara _baritone_ Itachi sedikit mengejutkannya. Berusaha untuk tidak memperumit masalah, sang empu lekas mengangguk seraya menegakkan tubuh karena Itachi sudah menyelesaikan sholat dan sepertinya akan mengajaknya pulang.

"Kauyakin?"

"Ya,"

"Ayo kita pulang,"

Mereka berjalan dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

Sasuke kembali ke Manshion dengan menahan beban pikirannya. Seperti keadaan sebelumnya, suasana terlihat kosong dan memancarkan aura sepi yang kian kentara. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut seolah mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Apa yang aku harapkan?" ucapnya seraya mendengus.

Satu menit setelahnya, Uchiha bungsu itu berdecak. "Rupanya dia serius dengan perkataannya,"

Teringat secarik pesan yang ditinggalkan sang istri di kamar. Gadis _pink_ itu tidak main-main dengan tulisannya, dan terbukti bahwa dirinya hingga saat ini belum ada di Manshion.

Sesegera mungkin mengenyahkan bayangan-bayangan yang berpusat pada sosok sang istri. Pemuda ini kembali bersandar di sofa untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau, bahkan _mood_ nya tampak buruk saat ini.

Dia butuh relaksasi.

Sasuke menyalakan pemantik api, sedangkan tangan satunya memegang sebuah rokok. Sebelum api itu menerpa ujung rokok –tinggal sepersekian milimeter, tiba-tiba pemuda _raven_ ini terdiam seperti bermain dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

Sang _onyx_ menatap tajam pada api yang berkobar kecil, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk meniup api tersebut –mematikannya, lantas melempar rokok itu ke tempat sampah.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas melalui mulutnya. "Aku harus menjernihkan pikiran,"

.

 _Suasana di sekeliling sangat gelap hingga membuatnya tak bisa melihat sesuatu. Tapi udara panas seolah menyelimuti tempat ini, memberikan efek tak nyaman untuk sang empu. Tetesan keringat tak berhenti mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, semakin lama terasa semakin tersengat dan perih seakan membakar kulitnya. Tapi tak ada luka sedikit pun pada tubuhnya._

" _Sasuke Uchiha,"_

 _Suara berat itu terdengar jelas di pendengarannya, sangat keras dan memekakkan telinga._

" _Kau siapa?" balas pemuda_ raven _ini terkejut._

 _Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, namun tak juga melihat sesuatu, hanya kegelapan yang setia menemaninya. Suasana hening ini membuat sang empu gusar karena tak ada sahutan apa pun dari lawan bicaranya._

 _Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama agar suara itu kembali terlontar. "Sasuke Uchiha, seorang suami yang zalim,"_

 _Sang pemuda menajamkan telinganya untuk memahami keadaan ini. Tubuhnya semakin menegang dan aura mulai mencekam._

" _Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu padaku!"_

 _Tiba-tiba sesosok wujud yang tak bisa dideskripsikan terpampang jelas di hadapan pemuda_ darkblue _ini, sangat besar dan mengejutkan hingga_ onyx _nya membulat sempurna._

 _Sasuke seakan kehabisan suara untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena takut._

 _Wujud itu tak mengucapkan apa pun, namun tangannya bergerak untuk menunjukkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tempat yang menyala-nyala tergambar jelas di hadapannya, begitu merah, panas, dan mengerikan._

 _Dia bisa mendengar milyaran orang menjerit kesakitan dengan kondisi tubuh yang mengenaskan. Itu merupakan suara paling menyeramkan yang pernah dia dengar, hingga membuatnya panik._

 _Merasa tersiksa dengan keadaan ini, Sasuke menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dengan paksa. Penderitaan tak sampai disana, karena irisnya masih melihat banyak orang melolong dengan ekspresi yang kesakitan –sangat kesakitan. Api yang bergejolak itu membuat Sasuke ingin lari dari tempat ini._

 _Sangat menyala, meletup, panas, meluap, dan merendam setiap orang yang ada disana. Mereka merasakan penderitaan yang begitu hebat. Bahkan untuk melihatnya saja, Sasuke sudah merasa sedang disiksa._

" _Jauhkan itu dariku," erang Sasuke ketakutan._

 _Pemuda ini tak berhenti mengerang keras karena rautnya sudah sangat berantakan oleh air mata dan rasa takut. Bukan hanya pucat, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat seolah kehilangan akal._

" _Inilah tempat peristirahatan terakhirmu,"_

 _Suara berat itu berhasil membuat Sasuke menegang hebat. Dari itu, dia tak henti melolong ketakutan dan kian berkeringat banyak. Kepanikannya berkali lipat tampak jelas._

" _Ampunilah aku," ujar Sasuke keras dengan penuh pengharapan._

" _Ampunilah aku," ulangnya cepat._

" _Aku akan berubah,"_

" _Aku akan menjadi lebih baik lagi,"_

 _Uchiha bungsu ini tak menghentikan ucapannya, berharap akan datang pertolongan dan pengampunan untuknya._

 _Tiba-tiba sesosok gadis bercahaya terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Wajah itu, sudah tidak asing lagi bagi pemuda ini –paras cantik beriris manik_ emerald _. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke segera meraihnya, namun tak ada apa pun yang dia rasakan._

 _Sosok Sakura masih sangat jelas, dia sedang menangis seraya memandang dirinya._

" _Sasuke-kun," tangannya terulur._

 _Namun sosok itu perlahan mulai memudar._

" _Sakura tolong aku,"_

 _Sosok istrinya berangsur-angsur menghilang._

" _Tidak! Kumohon Sakura, tolong aku!"_

 _Sasuke meraih-raih udara kosong di hadapannya, berharap dapat menemukan Sakura, namun usaha tersebut tak membuahkan hasil. Pemuda ini meracau dengan tubuh yang semakin berantakan karena gusar._

 _Suara berat kembali terdengar di telinga sang pemuda._

" _Sudah terlambat, Sasuke,"_

 _Wujud itu meraih tubuh Sasuke dan segera melemparkannya pada tempat api yang berkobar-kobar seakan sedang menyambutnya. Api yang mendidih tersebut terekam jelas dibalik_ onyx _nya._

' _Tidaaakkkkkkk!'_

.

Sasuke terengah-engah dengan peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Garis wajah itu menunjukkan suatu ketakutan disertai manik yang membulat. Dia berusaha mengontrol napasnya yang tercekat.

Sang _onyx_ mengerling ke segala arah seolah memastikan sesuatu. Setelah menyadari beberapa hal, dia kembali mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. "Hanya mimpi,"

Pemuda _raven_ ini mengembuskan napas lega, namun kepanikan tetap lebih besar memonopoli tubuhnya. Dia kemudian menyibak selimut karena suasana terasa panas dan tubuhnya sangat basah oleh keringat banyak. Lengannya menjambak rambutnya secara kasar dengan wajah yang sedikit depresi.

"Sangat menyeramkan,"

Sasuke tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa mimpi yang baru saja menghampirinya itu berhasil membuatnya bergetar hebat, bahkan sekilas manik obsidiannya terlihat berembun, meski selanjutnya dia lekas menutup kelopak matanya untuk menghindari likuid menetes.

Pemuda _darkblue_ ini menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, dia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Sang pemuda terdiam dengan kepala yang terasa berat dan penat.

Sebuah pikiran melesat masuk ke dalam otaknya, kemudian tertaut dengan serpihan bayang-bayang mimpi sebelumnya, Sasuke lekas menutup rapat-rapat pikiran itu dengan gusar.

Namun tiba-tiba bayangan Sakura yang mampir di dalam mimipinya tadi berhasil menikam pikiran sang suami. Dia jadi tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok istrinya dari daya ingatnya –sangat kuat dan menyiksa, seolah menampar dirinya akibat perbuatan buruk yang selalu dia berikan pada gadis tersebut.

"Sakura," gumamnya.

Pemuda ini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada penyangga kasur. "Apa ini pesan untukku?"

"Dan juga teguran?"

Kondisi sang pemuda sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, meski belum sempurna menutupi getaran pada kegundahannya.

"Ya Allaah, ampunilah aku,"

.

Pagi yang terlihat tidak sama seperti biasanya karena sosok sang istri tidak ada di Manshion ini. Sasuke harus menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya untuk berangkat ke kampus.

Tak sengaja dirinya menemukan beberapa bungkus rokok dan lima botol _wine_ di laci pribadinya. Mengulas kembali kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini menikamnya, Sasuke bergerak sesuatu. Tanpa membuang waktu, dirinya segera meraih semua barang tersebut. Pemuda ini membuang semua rokok ke dalam tempat sampah, kemudian menumpahkan isi _wine_ ke dalam wastafel.

Jika Sakura mengetahui persediaan tersebut, sudah dipastikan istrinya itu akan membuang jauh-jauh hari dengan berbagai nasihat dan kepedulian terhadap kesehatannya.

 _Sakura._

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk bergegas memasuki mobil dan berkendara menuju kampus.

.

Atensi sang _onyx_ tak sedikit pun lepas dari gedung di sebelahnya. Dari jendela kelasnya, dia menajamkan indera penglihatan untuk memerhatikan setiap jiwa yang berlalu lalang di sekitar Fakultas Kedokteran. Hanya satu hal yang tengah dipikirkannya, ialah mencari keberadaan sang istri. Meski gadis tersebut meninggalkan Manshion, barangkali tak meninggalkan jadwal kuliahnya.

Sosok Sakura akan sangat mudah dikenali karena penampilannya yang berbeda. Dia menemukan sekitar tiga orang berkerudung yang berjalan di depan gedung Fakultas Kedokteran, namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang menunjukkan bahwa itu Sakura. Hingga detik ini Sasuke tidak menemukan istrinya itu.

Atau barangkali dia harus mengamatinya dari dekat? Khawatir jarak ini membuat pandangannya sedikit berkabur dan sukar menemukan keberadaan sang istri. Sasuke berencana mendatangi gedung Fakultas Kedokteran saat maka kuliahnya selesai.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampirinya, membuat sang empu mengalihkan manik obsidiannya. Dia mendapati sosok gadis yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya, gadis tersebut duduk di kursi chitos di hadapannya.

Hinata.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah _stoic_ seperti biasa.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku lagi? Apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin, Sasuke-kun?"

Raut itu penuh akan kekhawatiran.

"Hn,"

 _Amethys_ nya mendelik. "Katakan sesuatu yang jelas. Kautahu, aku benar-benar khawatir,"

Sang pemuda terdiam seraya memikirkan banyak hal yang membuatnya fokus pada satu perkara. Dia tak dapat menghindari serpihan kata dan bayang yang memenuhi kepalanya. Setelah dirasa yakin, lantas berdehem minim.

"Hinata,"

Gadis yang dimaksud menyahut cepat. "Ya?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, suara _baritone_ Sasuke menyelimuti udara di sekelilingnya dengan _final_ dan absolut.

"Kita selesai,"

.

Langkah kaki Uchiha bungsu ini sangat cepat hingga suaranya menggema di sekitar lorong Fakultas Kedokteran. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah peduli tentang apa yang berkaitan dengan sang istri, namun beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya beruntung karena tak sengaja melihat catatan Sakura yang tergeletak di meja kamarnya, menampilkan data nama, NPM, kelas, dan fakultas di bagian sampul depan. Kini informasi tersebut sangat bermanfaat untuk menemukan kelas sang istri.

Sasuke mengingat-ingat kembali bagian kelas yang tertulis. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk menyeringai kecil.

Magister Ilmu Biomedik 1-A.

Derap kakinya mengalun cepat hingga beberapa detik setelahnya berhenti tatkala kelas yang dituju tinggal beberapa meter di depan. Terdiam sejenak sambil menarik napas, dia kembali berjalan secara pelan dan tenang. Dari jendela paling belakang, dirinya bisa melihat bahwa mata kuliah sedang berlangsung.

Sang _onyx_ menjelajahi setiap mahasiswa _magister_ yang terpampang disana, manik kelamnya terlihat fokus dan tajam. Beberapa kali memandang, namun tetap tak menemukan sosok istrinya. Tak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya sejak pagi karena nyatanya batang hidung sang istri memang tidak ada.

"Dia tidak masuk?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke memutar tubuh dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Di dalam mobil tersebut, dirinya segera memainkan ponsel dan berhenti pada nomor kontak Sakura. Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda itu menekan tombol _call_.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Uchiha bungsu ini mendengus. Sadar bahwa yang menjawab panggilannya adalah operator yang memberitahu bahwa nomor yang dituju sedang tidak aktif.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Sakura, kau dimana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang membaca dan meluangkan waktu untuk review.** _ **Arigatou gozaimasu**_ **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura]**

 _ **Islamic**_ _ **content**_ **, AU, OOC, Typo(s), EBI belum sempurna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, kau dimana?"

Merasa buntu dengan kinerja otaknya yang banyak menerima beban, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke Manshion guna mengistirahatkan pusat pikirannya yang terasa letih. Dengan pikiran yang tenang, dirinya akan lebih mudah mencari solusi.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, pemuda _raven_ ini lekas merapikan perlengkapan kuliahnya dan mengganti pakaian di kamar, tak sengaja sang _onyx_ menemukan sebuah buku berwarna _peach_ di atas nakas. Perlahan mendekati buku tersebut dan tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada satu waktu.

Sakura kerap kali membaca buku tersebut setiap malam, setidaknya sebelum mereka bertengkar. Tampak rangkai kata membentuk judul **Menikah Mengejar Kemuliaan**. Ini hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak literatur yang dibaca oleh istrinya. Sasuke merasa sedikit penasaran, lalu meraih buku tersebut. Dia memilih untuk bersantai di atas _recliner sofa_ dengan secangkir _Latte_.

Obsidian kelamnya memerhatikan sang buku dengan intens seraya membaca kata demi kata, dimana daftar isi terdiri dari beberapa sub. Keheningan ini memberikan efek nyaman untuk suasana hati pemuda tersebut.

Suara dering ponsel menginterupasi kegiatannya, lalu memicingkan sang _onyx_ untuk memastikan _ID Call_ pada layar. Kontur wajah itu menunjukkan adanya ketidakpedulian, atensi kembali mengarah pada bacaan di tangannya. Ponsel terus bergetar sampai empat panggilan tak terjawab. Merasa jengah, Sasuke mendengus bosan lalu menekan tanda hijau.

Dia hanya diam tanpa memulai suara.

Menyadari panggilannya diterima, suara di seberang segera menyahut. "Sasuke-kun jelaskan padaku!"

"Hn,"

"Jelaskan mengapa hubungan kita selesai!"

Hinata.

Ya gadis tersebut merasa tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak yang dilontarkan pemuda ini, terkesan begitu tiba-tiba dan tidak beralasan. Bahkan pemuda ini sukar menjelaskan keadaan.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya,"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu. Aku butuh perkataan yang lain,"

"Aku malas,"

Hinata tampak berdecak karena menahan kesal. "Katakan sesuatu yang masuk akal,"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sudah menikah. Hubungan kita salah. Aku peduli pada istriku,"

 _Aku peduli pada istriku?_

Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? Pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba bergeming dengan kecamuk pikiran yang menerjang titik sadarnya. Dia kembali mencerna beberapa kata yang baru saja terucapkan. Sebagian dalam jiwanya menertawakan kalimat tersebut, peduli bagaimana yang dia maksud? Apakah peduli dengan cara menyakitinya?

Sasuke berusaha melupakan tindakan lampaunya, dia fokus pada apa yang bergejolak di dasar hatinya. Pemuda ini merasa spontan mengatakan hal tersebut sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, bahwa saat ini dia merasa sangat peduli.

Terlontar begitu murni, tulus, dan–

–jujur.

Beberapa detik sebelumnya dia merasa tidak percaya dengan pengakuannya sendiri, namun beberapa detik setelahnya dia juga menyadari bahwa itu mewakili sang isi hati.

'Apa aku benar peduli pada Sakura?' tanyanya dalam hati, sedikit terkejut.

Semua rasa itu baru dipahami tatkala menyadari suatu kehilangan. Ketika Sakura tak bersama dengannya, ketika gadis tersebut menjaga jarak darinya, ketika gadis _pink_ ini memilih untuk pergi darinya, dan ketika menyadari banyaknya perkara mulia yang dia sia-siakan, barulah kehampaan itu mengusik perasaan sang pemuda hingga membuatnya menyesal.

Bukankah sesuatu yang berharga akan disadari saat sudah kehilangan?

Ulu hati Sasuke seakan terhentak goresan, membuatnya tercubit ngilu. Lama menekuni suara-suara hati dan pikirannya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata sedari tadi berusaha memecahkan keheningan. Tapi titik fokus pemuda ini justru senantiasa mengacu pada bisikan nuraninya.

Menyadari lawan bicara menjadi pasif, Hinata semakin kesal dan merasa tidak dihargai karena selalu diabaikan, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk memutuskan sambungan sesaat berteriak. "Buaya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secarik Hibat © Wickey-Pooh**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda berhelai _darkblue_ itu tidak fokus memerhatikan mata kuliah Manajemen Sumber Daya Manusia yang sedang didiskusikan oleh presentator. Pikirannya sibuk mengeksplor bayang-bayang sang istri. Hingga atensinya terbawa oleh sekelumit kejadian yang pernah dirasakannya, membuat memori itu berputar jelas dalam pusat pikirannya.

.

 _Mikoto Uchiha menyuruh Sasuke dan Sakura untuk membeli beberapa persediaan bahan makanan yang semakin menipis. Perempuan dewasa tersebut berasumsi jikalau sepasang pengantin baru harus meluangkan waktu untuk berbelanja bersama karena akan mempererat suatu hubungan._

 _Tanpa diketahui sang ibu, saat itu dirinya melakukan tindakan yang tak semestinya._

 _Saat di depan Supermarket, sang istri yang sebelumnya berjalan di samping pemuda_ raven _ini, justru posisinya berubah ketika Sasuke mendorong punggung gadis tersebut untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu guna menjaga jarak dan menjauh darinya._

 _Beberapa kali wajah Sakura berhati-hati menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan keberadaan sang suami, namun Uchiha bungsu tersebut selalu melemparkan tatapan dingin yang sarat akan makna_ jangan-melihatku!

 _Setelah keberadaan sang gadis jauh di depannya, Sasuke baru mengikutinya di belakang dengan tak acuh._

 _Pemuda tersebut tampak malu jika harus berdampingan dengan istrinya._

 _._

.

 _Keluarga Uchiha mengadakan makan malam bersama. Acara tersebut hanya dihadiri oleh pihak internal seperti Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, Shion, Tadashi, dan Sakura. Saat itu mimik sang ibu terlihat begitu senang karena keluarganya bisa berkumpul secara lengkap. Setelah Itachi menikah, tampaknya kehadiran anak sulungnya itu sukar dideteksi karena minimnya waktu luang akibat kesibukan terhadap pekerjaan dan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami yang merangkap sebagai ayah, tapi hari ini kelengkapan itu dapat terjalin._

" _Bagaimana kabar cucuku?" ujar Mikoto memulai pembicaraan._

" _Dia baik," jawab Itachi kalem._

 _Shion menyunggingkan senyum manisnya seraya menggendong Tadashi. Mikoto mendekati posisi tersebut, lantas mengelus rambut pekat cucunya._

" _Aku senang keluarga kita bertambah," tukas wanita dewasa itu._

 _Atensinya mengalih pada sosok anak bungsunya yang terdiam. Berbeda dengan Itachi dan Shion yang tampak hangat, justru keadaan Sasuke dan Sakura terasa hambar karena tak ada komunikasi diantara mereka._

" _Sasuke," kata ibunya lembut._

 _Sang empu menoleh dengan wajah_ stoic _seperti biasa._

" _Buatlah keluarga ini semakin ramai," lanjut ibunya._

 _Suasana menjadi hening karena Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Dia hanya terdiam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok sang ibu._

 _Itachi menyeringai. "Berikan cucu untuk ibu,_ otouto _,"_

 _Jika saat itu dirinya tak pandai menguasai diri, maka sudah dipastikan tenggorokannya akan tersedak. Diam-diam sang empu mendengus minim tanpa diketahui orang lain. Bahkan untuk menyentuh Sakura pun tidak terlintas dalam benaknya. Hingga pada akhirnya pemuda_ raven _tersebut hanya melontarkan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan._

 _Acara berlangsung begitu lambat karena Sasuke tidak menikmati topik yang dilontarkan, bahkan banyak waktu yang terbuang percuma hanya untuk diam. Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dirinya mengajak Sakura untuk pulang dan pamit. Mereka segera memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan Manshion Utama._

 _Hari yang membosankan._

 _Di setengah perjalanan, Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dia menoleh pada gadis_ pink _disampingnya dengan tatapan malas._

" _Turun," perintahnya._

 _Sakura sedikit terkejut, kemudian membalas tatapan sang empu dengan penuh kebingungan. "Ada apa?"_

" _Turun dari mobil ini,"_

Emerald _Sakura memancarkan sorot gelisah. "Kenapa? Ini sudah malam, Sasuke-san,"_

" _Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku,"_

 _Sakura tampak akan menyahut untuk membalas ucapan suaminya, namun dia urungkan karena gestur Sasuke berubah dingin. Tercetak jelas kejengahan memanipulasi mimik pemuda_ raven _itu, membuat sang empu tak berani menyela barang sedikit pun._

 _Gadis tersebut bergeming seraya menunduk dan memilin lipatan roknya seolah tak ingin meninggalkan posisinya. Namun dengusan Sasuke sedikit membuatnya terhentak dan takut. Alih-alih melawan, manik_ emerald _nya kembali menatap sang suami. Terlihat bahwa_ obsidian _itu penuh akan kekesalan._

 _Ditikam aura gelisah dan keterpaksaan, pada akhirnya gadis ini menuruti perintah sang suami. Dia membuka pintu lantas turun dari mobil tersebut dengan perasaan bimbang dan ragu. Seperti yang dia duga, pemuda_ darkblue _itu lekas memacu mobilnya dan meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri._

 _Malam itu Sasuke berniat untuk menemui teman-temannya._

 _._

.

 _Uchiha bungsu itu tampak depresi memerhatikan setumpuk berkas di atas mejanya, garis-garis wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah dan penuh akan kekacauan. Di tengah tugas penelitian kampus yang mendekati_ deadline _, kini dirinya harus disibukkan juga dengan indeks defisit perusahaannya._

 _Selain menempuh program_ magister _, dirinya harus bekerja juga di salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha yang bergerak di bidang otomotif –untuk pemasukan kas dan nafkah bagi istrinya. Meski dirinya tidak peduli dengan sang istri, tapi tetap memiliki tanggungjawab sebagai seorang suami –atau lebih tepatnya tanggung jawab sebagai Uchiha. Ini tidak membuatnya harus bekerja_ full _setiap hari sehingga dia memiliki hari libur selain hari Minggu._

 _Kendala di perusahaan tersebut membuatnya mengerang seraya memijat-mijat pelipisnya._

 _Tiba-tiba Sakura datang dengan membawa secangkir kopi untuk sang suami, bermaksud membantu merileksan beban pikirannya karena kopi akan membuat Sasuke lebih tenang._

" _Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tawar Sakura tulus._

 _Tak ada jawaban apa pun dari sang empu. Justru pemuda ini menutup kelopak matanya untuk lebih mengontrol diri._

 _Sakura berinisiatif membantu suaminya dengan memijat pundaknya secara hati-hati karena hal tersebut akan membantu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sedang kaku. Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat gadis ini tercekat, Sasuke bergidik seraya melemparkan tatapan dingin yang kentara._

" _Jangan berani menyentuhku lagi!"_

 _Sakura menunduk dengan sorot kesedihan yang tercetak jelas di matanya._

 _._

.

 _Sasuke terserang demam akibat rutinitasnya yang padat disamping kekebalan tubuh yang kian menipis. Sebagai seorang istri, Sakura memiliki kewajiban untuk merawat dan menjaganya dengan baik._

 _Tapi tampaknya pemuda_ raven _itu enggan menerima uluran sang istri yang begitu perhatian padanya, karena kerap kali menepis berbagai perlakukan baik yang diberikan oleh Sakura, bahkan pemuda tersebut merasa seolah-olah dirinya baik-baik saja._

 _Sasuke tetap fokus menatap layar laptop di hadapannya untuk menyelesaikan tugas papper kuliahnya. Sedangkan sang istri menatap cemas padanya karena tampak jelas dari bahasa tubuhnya yang menunjukkan ketidakstabilan dalam hal kesehatan, pun pelipisnya yang mulai berkeringat._

" _Kau pucat, Sasuke-san,"_

 _Uchiha bungsu itu mengabaikan sahutan Sakura dan tetap fokus pada kegiatannya._

" _Kau belum makan," ujar sang istri lagi yang tak direspon oleh suaminya._

 _Masakan yang dibuat Sakura sejak pagi masih terhidang utuh di_ pantry _menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke belum menyentuh makanannya. Bahkan gadis ini tak akan berhenti mengingatkannya jikalau sang suami tak memarahinya._

 _Suasana menjadi sunyi. Keheningan ini menyebabkan kekhawatiran Sakura kian meluap. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu memaksakan diri tanpa memerdulikan kesehatannya._

 _Merasa cemas, pada akhirnya gadis_ pink _ini kembali berujar. "Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, aku yang akan menyelesaikan tugasmu,"_

 _Sasuke menghela napas kasar, lalu mendelik. "Kenapa kau selalu ikut campur?" gertaknya._

 _Sang istri lekas menundukkan pandangan seraya menyembunyikan ketakutan dan kegelisahannya. Gertakan Uchiha bungsu itu sudah menjadi makanan kesehariannya, namun gadis ini tetap merasa belum terbiasa._

" _Aku ingin membantumu," gumamnya lirih._

 _Sasuke hanya berdecih tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun karena atensinya kembali mengarah pada rutinitas yang sempat tertunda. Suasana kembali hening, hanya suara ketikan_ keyboard _yang mengiringi udara kala itu._

 _Sakura membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia mengabaikan masakannya yang sudah dingin karena Sasuke tidak mungkin memakan itu, dirinya lantas menyiapkan beberapa bahan lain untuk membuat bubur. Membutuhkan waktu setengah jam baginya untuk menyelesaikan masakan tersebut._

 _Dirinya kembali mendekati keberadaan sang suami dengan semangkuk bubur hangat di tangannya._

" _Sasuke, kau harus makan,"_

 _Gadis Haruno itu bersimpuh di samping meja Sasuke untuk menyejajarkan posisinya dengan posisi Sasuke yang sedang duduk._

 _Dengan sedikit keraguan namun penuh keberanian, Sakura mengambil sesendok bubur untuk disuapkan kepada suaminya. Menyadari pergerakan sang istri, Sasuke kembali memasang wajah kesal dan–_

 _PRANG!_

– _menepis tangan Sakura sehingga mangkuk bubur jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara pecah yang memekkakan telinga._

" _Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku barang sehari saja?!" cerca Sasuke, seakan habis kesabaran._

 _Pemuda_ darkblue _tersebut kemudian membereskan laptopnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih membeku._

 _Gadis itu meremas roknya seraya menahan sesak di dada yang kian menikam. Dalam keheningan, dirinya beranjak sambil membersihkan sisa bubur dan pecahan piring._

.

Sasuke menghela napas saat bayangan-bayangan itu pudar dalam ingatannya. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan lebih jauh perihal perbuatannya terhadap sang istri. Begitu memalukan!

Dia menyadari seberapa kejinya perlakuan yang diberikan kepada Sakura dan itu membuatnya sangat menyesal. Sejenak berpikir, apakah dirinya melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari iblis? Pemuda _raven_ itu segera mengenyahkan suara-suara pikirannya.

Bahkan untuk sekadar mengungkit peristiwa itu saja sudah berhasil membuatnya sedih, terlebih jika dirinya berada di posisi Sakura kala itu. Apalagi perempuan diciptakan sebagai makhluk yang perasa. Sudah jelas berapa banyak rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh istrinya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas lelah. Ingin rasanya menimbun kepalanya di atas tumpukan buku tebal.

Pemuda tersebut kembali memerhatikan presentator, namun pikirannya tak fokus disana. Sesaat kemudian dia terdiam seakan mendengar bisikan nalurinya.

"Aku harus menemukanmu,"

.

Manik kelam itu tak sedikit pun melepaskan atensinya pada berbagai objek di hadapannya. Hari ini dirinya kembali mencari keberadaan sang istri di Fakultas Kedokteran, namun tampaknya hal tersebut tetap berbuah sia-sia karena sosok itu tidak tertangkap oleh _obsidian_ nya.

'Sakura tidak masuk lagi?' batin Sasuke.

Bagaimana dia menjelaskan bahwa saat ini perasaannya terasa begitu sesak dan cemas? Apakah dirinya harus konsultasi pada psikiater? Sasuke membuyarkan kinerja otaknya yang mulai kacau. Akhir-akhir ini dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman seakan sang hati terjalar–

–kehampaan?

Sasuke harus mengakui itu bahwa perasaannya mulai terasa kosong dan hampa setelah ditinggal Sakura. Banyak getaran-getaran _absurd_ yang kini mengoyak hatinya dan itu terasa tidak menyenangkan.

"Ada apa dengan diriku?" gumam pemuda ini seraya meremas kemeja bagian dadanya.

Berulang kali bayangan Sakura terekam jelas dalam memorinya diiringi hati yang turut berdetak tidak konstan, seolah wajah sang istri sudah memonopoli semua akses kinerja tubuhnya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan ini pada Hinata sebelumnya, perempuan _amethys_ itu hanya sekadar membuat dirinya senang, tapi Sakura membuat seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya bekerja secara abstrak dan pembauran emosi; sedih, senang, marah, khawatir, rindu, dan–

–cinta?

Sasuke mengernyit seolah enggan mengartikan situasi perasaannya yang rumit. Dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang tengah diasumsikannya, tapi yang jelas saat ini dirinya ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis bercadar itu.

Sebuah ilham seakan mengetuk jalan pikirannya, membuat Sasuke lekas bersiap-siap dan sedikit tersenyum. "Aku tahu dimana dia berada,"

.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis. Di samping rumah tersebut terdapat Rumah Tahfidz berukuran kecil dan sang _onyx_ menangkap beberapa anak kecil berhamburan keluar dari Rumah Tahfidz itu, pun seorang laki-laki dewasa yang turut keluar setelahnya.

Sasuke tak mengalihkan atensi pada laki-laki itu, tampak raut cemas memenuhi air mukanya disertai degup jantung yang beraritmia cepat. Tiba-tiba pandangan mereka bertemu, gestur sosok itu sedikit terkejut kala mendapati pemuda berambut _raven_ , hingga dia memutuskan untuk mendekat pada sang empu.

Sasuke bergegas membenahi kondisi tubuhnya menjadi lebih tenang. Sepintas dia merasa ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Apa seperti ini rasanya berhadapan dengan seorang mertua?

Ya, laki-laki yang ditemuinya saat ini adalah Kizashi. Sasuke merasa yakin bahwa gadis seperti Sakura tak akan pergi ke tempat asing, dan kepulangannya pada rumah orangtuanya adalah peluang yang sangat besar.

"Sasuke," sapa suara berat Kizashi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengukir seulas senyum tipis seraya memberi salam pada ayah mertuanya. Kizashi balas tersenyum dengan air muka yang tenang. Suasana menjadi hening karena Sasuke bingung tentang bagaimana dirinya harus memulai pembicaraan. Tak lupa perasaan bersalah menerjang dirinya, dia sedikit malu berhadapan dengan ayah Sakura itu.

Kizashi lantas bertanya. "Ada apa, nak?"

Sasuke menatap bola _emerald_ di hadapannya –mengingatkanya pada iris sang istri, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat rindu. Setelah mengontrol perasaannya, dengan sedikit ragu, dia berujar. "Sakura,"

Merasa paham dengan arah pembicaraan ini, Kizashi lekas mengajak sang empu untuk melangkah menuju rumahnya, lalu menyuruhnya masuk. Tampaknya Mebuki –ibu Sakura– turut terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda itu, tapi dia tak mengatakan banyak hal dan hanya memberikan minum.

Melihat gelagat Kizashi dan Mebuki, Sasuke yakin bahwa kedua mertuanya itu sudah mengetahui masalah rumah tangganya. Hal demikian membuat pemuda ini semakin sangsi.

Sunyi memberikan euforia santai terhadap situasi hingga membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit lebih rileks dari ketegangan yang sempat menjalar. Kini dirinya tengah duduk berhadapan dengan sang ayah mertua, sedangkan Mebuki fokus pada urusan lain.

Keluarga Haruno tinggal di sebuah rumah yang kecil namun bersih dan rapi, tapi mereka selalu mensyukuri hal tersebut karena ini nikmat yang tidak boleh dikufuri. Mereka juga merasa sangat cukup dengan keadaan ini, bahkan akan mempermudah hisabnya kelak di akhirat. Kizashi bekerja sebagai pedagang, sukarelawan menjadi pembimbing di Rumah Tahfidz, dan juga sukarelawan terhadap kegiatan dakwahnya. Dia merupakan ayah yang pekerja keras karena mampu menyekolahkan sang anak hingga lulus program S1 dengan salah satu ilmu studi di Fakultas Kedokteran. Patut diapresiasi.

Kembali pada keadaan, _onyx_ itu bersungguh-sungguh menatap lekat ayah mertuanya. "Maafkan aku," dengan mimik penuh penyesalan.

Pemuda _darkblue_ tersebut menarik napas ringan. "Paman, aku sangat menyes–"

"Ayah. Panggil aku ayah," tegur Kizashi dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke merasa bahwa itu terlalu berharga untuknya, mengingat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang selama ini dia berikan pada Sakura –anaknya. Tapi pemuda ini akhirnya menerima hal tersebut disamping rasa malu yang kian menekan, ibaratkan air susu dibalas dengan air tuba, lantas membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

"Ayah, aku sangat menyesal,"

Wajah Kizashi tetap memancarkan ketenangan. Laki-laki dewasa ini mengerti akan ucapan yang diangkat oleh menantunya hingga membuat pikirannya kembali tertuju pada masalah rumah tangga sang anak.

"Sakura sudah mengatakannya,"

Sasuke semakin memokuskan atensinya saaat mendengar hal tersebut. Dia sudah menduga itu, bahwa Sakura ada di rumah ini dan bertemu dengan orangtuanya, juga tak melupakan masalah yang menerpa mereka.

Sejujurnya Sakura tidak berniat menceritakan masalah rumah tangganya pada ayah dan ibunya, dia tidak ingin memperumit situasi dan membuat mereka khawatir. Sakura selalu berusaha meminimalisir keterlibatan mereka dalam urusan dan masalah rumah tangganya. Dirinya beranggapan bahwa setelah kondisi jiwanya tenang, dia bisa kembali menyelesaikan masalah berdua dengan Sasuke dari hati ke hati. Tapi keadaan membuatnya harus bertindak lain. Saat pulang dalam keadaan membawa koper dengan wajah sayu dan mata lembap, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia dari ibunya yang kala itu bertanya-tanya tanpa henti, terlebih mimik cemas yang begitu kentara. Dia tidak bisa mengarang cerita untuk membohongi seseorang yang sudah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkannya.

Mencari aman dengan menenangkan diri di tempat lain? Itu sangat mustahil baginya, mengingat dia tipikal yang tidak sembarangan menginap di suatu tempat. Dan itu akan membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang istri yang semakin buruk, sadar bahwa tindakannya meninggalkan Manshion tanpa seizin suami dan pulang ke rumah orangtuanya adalah perbuatan yang tidak terpuji, seolah dirinya lari dari tanggung jawab dan lari dari tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu dirinya tidak kuasa membentengi diri dari nafsu dan bisikan-bisikan setan yang begitu kuat –sangat mendukung suasana hatinya yang sedang tidak baik.

"Aku sudah menyadari kesalahanku dan akan memperbaikinya, tapi–"

Sasuke menghela napas seraya menstabilkan gemuruh batinnya. "–aku khawatir jika Sakura tidak mau menerimaku lagi,"

Pemuda _raven_ ini menundukkan wajahnya. "Sejujurnya dia berhak melakukan itu, mengingat perlakuanku yang tidak baik padanya,"

Rasa sakit itu kian menjalar di seluruh permukaan hatinya. Ini merupakan bentuk penyesalan terhebat yang pernah dia rasakan. Dia tidak menduga jika rasanya akan sesakit ini hingga membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Perceraian adalah pilihan, bukan suatu keharusan." Tanggap Kizashi.

Sasuke kembali menatap ayah mertuanya.

"Apabila pasangan sudah benar-benar bertaubat dengan taubat nasuha untuk berjanji tidak mengulangi kesalahannya dan kembali ke jalan yang benar, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan Sakura akan memaafkanmu dan tetap mempertahankan rumah tangga yang telah kalian bina. Allaah memberikan pahala untuk kesabaran dan keikhlasannya,"

Kizashi terdiam sejenak dengan air muka yang tak terbaca. Perlahan, beliau menatap sang empu dengan lekat. "Pun tidak menutup kemungkinan perceraian akan terjadi dan itu diperbolehkan karena alasan yang sudah jelas. Pertimbangannya adalah manakah yang lebih bermashlahat untuk kalian berdua, kita akan melihat prosspek ke depannya, bukan sekadar keputusan gegabah saat jiwa dikuasai oleh amarah," jelas Kizashi.

Sang lawan bicara termenung seraya mencerna penjelasan kompleks yang diutarakan oleh mertuanya. Dia juga tidak dapat membohongi dirinya yang mendadak gelisah tatkala Kizashi mengatakan bahwa perceraian bisa terjadi. Sasuke tidak berlarut-larut memikirkan hal tersebut karena terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

"Tapi–" Kizashi menggantungkan penuturannya seraya memasang wajah serius.

Sasuke turut memerhatikan dengan saksama.

"–perceraian adalah solusi terakhir ketika seluruh usaha untuk mempertahankan kehidupan berumah tangga tidak lagi menemukan jalan keluarnya,"

Suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi hening. Embusan angin menerpa wajah keduanya dengan mimik yang sama-sama masih serius.

"Kalian masih memiliki banyak usaha yang belum dilakukan, salah satunya adalah mediasi. Ayah akan berusaha membantu kalian sebagai pihak ketiga –mediator,"

Wajah Sasuke yang semula tegang, kini berubah menjadi lebih rileks. Dia melontarkan senyum tulus saat mendengar ucapan sang mertua, hatinya berdesir tenang dan menyalurkan kehangatan yang sempat sirna, itu membuatnya sangat bersyukur.

'Terima kasih, Yaa Allaah,' batin pemuda _darkblue_ itu.

Bola kelam pemuda tersebut kembali fokus pada _emerald_ di hadapannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk memasang ekspresi tulus. "Terima kasih. Aku akan memperbaiki rumah tangga ini."

Dirinya enggan membayangkan untuk kehilangan Sakura.

Sasuke menarik napas ringan. "Dan juga membenahi diriku sendiri,"

Pasca mimpi lampau, dia menyadari bahwa teguran itu bukan sekadar pesan untuknya atas perbuatan zalim yang sering dilakukan terhadap sang istri, tapi dia juga perlu memperbaiki kualitas diri. Sudah bulat baginya untuk melakukan hijrah, perubahan dengan _Lillahi Ta'ala._

Kizashi tersenyum, terlihat begitu teduh dan menenangkan.

Uchiha bungsu itu tidak pernah seyakin ini untuk melakukan perubahan pada dirinya, ini menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak main-main.

Sasuke ragu-ragu memandang ayah mertuanya. "Aku berharap ayah mau mengajariku,"

Pemuda ini paham betul bahwa ayah Sakura merupakan pendakwah yang mumpuni, beliau bisa mengajari Sasuke tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang hamba yang baik. Pemuda _raven_ tersebut membutuhkan ilmu yang akan mengantarkannya pada jiwa baru yang terhindar dari perbuatan dosa masa lampau. Tapi Sasuke ragu, apakah Kizashi bersedia untuk membantunya? Sedangkan dirinya sudah tega menyakiti anaknya.

Laki-laki dewasa itu tidak menghilangkan senyumannya. "Ayah senang mendengar itu, Sasuke. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membantumu,"

Diam-diam pemuda _raven_ ini bernapas lega, timbul secercah kebahagiaan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan, begitu mulianya keluarga ini. Dirinya kembali teringat akan doa yang dimunajatkan oleh sang istri saat malam itu, permintaan untuk diberikan cahaya kepada dirinya. Dan itu sudah terwujud, beberapa kejadian belakangan terasa seperti cahaya yang membuka kesadarannya, yang membuka batu keras di dalam hatinya, yang melawan kegelapan di dalam dirinya. Sasuke berterima kasih atas nikmat hidayah yang telah Allaah berikan.

'Terima kasih yaa Allaah,'

'Terima kasih, Sakura,' batinnya kemudian, penuh rasa syukur.

Dapat kita ketahui bahwa doa seorang istri sangatlah kuat.

Teringat akan perkara lain, Kizashi termenung sejenak, lalu menyeduh tehnya. "Bagaimana dengan gadis yang kaukencani?"

Bahu Sasuke menegang seolah beban baru datang untuk dipikul kembali. Itu merupakan salah satu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dia lakukan, sampai-sampai dirinya malu jika harus membahas perkara tersebut.

"Apa kauberniat untuk melakukan–" Kizashi menggantungkan ucapannya.

Menyadari air muka dan arah pembicaraan mertuanya, Sasuke lekas menyergah. "Tidak,"

Uchiha bungsu ini paham betul apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Kizashi. Tiba-tiba dirinya teringat akan buku yang kemarin sempat dibaca, buku Sakura yang berjudul **Menikah Mengejar Kemuliaan**. Diantara banyaknya sub, terdapat sub yang tercetak **Mengupas Poligami**.

Terlintas Surah An-Nisa ayat 3 di dalam pikirannya, yang berbunyi; _Dan jika kamu takut tidak akan dapat berlaku adil terhadap (hak-hak) perempuan yang yatim (bilamana kamu menikahinya), maka kawinilah wanita-wanita (lain) yang kamu senangi; dua, tiga, atau empat. Kemudian jika kamu takut tidak akan dapat berlaku adil, maka (menikahlah) seorang saja, atau budak-budak yang kamu miliki. Yang demikian itu adalah lebih dekat kepada tidak berbuat aniaya._

Poligami adalah kemungkinan besar yang akan ditanyakan oleh ayah mertuanya. Di samping itu, Sasuke tidak siap mengenai perkara yang berkaitan dengan poligami. Untuk seorang istri saja, dirinya belum bisa menunaikan hak, tugas, dan kewajiban sebagai seorang suami. Dirinya sudah lalai dari hakikat seorang suami.

Bayangan lain menembus sel-sel otaknya. Tergambar rangkaian kata yang tertulis jelas dari buku yang sama; _Dari Abu Hurairah radhiyallahu 'anhu, Rasulullah shallallahu 'alaihi wa sallam bersabda, "Barangsiapa yang memiliki dua orang istri lalu dia cenderung kepada salah seorang diantara keduanya, maka ia datang pada hari kiamat dalam keadaan badannya miring."_

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya saat hari kiamat dalam keadaan tercela, lantas diam-diam bergidik. Pun belum mampu mempertanggungjawabkan itu di hadapan Allaah. Untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kepemimpinannya terhadap Sakura saja dirinya merasa gelisah, terlebih mempertanggungjawabkan dua wanita sekaligus? Dia hanyalah seorang hamba akhir zaman yang masih berproses.

Melakukan poligami tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan jika tanpa didasari oleh ketentuan yang _syar'i_ , termasuk keadilan yang diberikan. Oleh karenanya, Sasuke tidak mampu melakukan itu. Lagipula dirinya sudah tidak tertarik dengan Hinata. Namun manakala seorang laki-laki siap dan mampu untuk berlaku adil sesuai ketentuan menurut syariat, maka lakukanlah! –mengingat selisih perempuan lebih banyak dari populasi laki-laki, pun untuk menghindari zina yang kini merajalela akibat pergaulan bebas.

Uchiha bungsu ini lekas menatap Kizashi dengan mimik serius. "Aku dan dia sudah berakhir," agar tak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

Kizashi menepuk bahu menantunya dengan gerakan lembut. "Semoga Allaah merahmatimu,"

Beban-beban perlahan mulai memudar dari tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya terasa lebih ringan. Teringat akan niatnya untuk berubah dan memperbaiki kualitas diri, lantas bertanya, "apa kita bisa memulainya hari ini?"

Kizashi mengangguk.

"Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah perbaiki sholatmu,"

Kala itu dirinya yakin bahwa inilah mula dari titik balik suatu kehidupan yang membawanya pada jalan benderang. Sasuke tampak semangat dan penuh keteguhan dalam memerhatikan setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang mertua. Pun Kizashi yang khidmat memberikan ilmu-ilmunya untuk mengajari pemuda _raven_ itu, baik secara teoritis maupun praktek.

Pembahasan Kizashi tak terlepas dari seberapa penting sholat bagi setiap ummat islam. Pun menjelaskan bagaimana seorang muslim harus mendirikan sholat dalam keadaan _tu'maninah_ (tenang) serta ditunaikan secara sempurna dengan hati dan penuh kekhusyuan, tak lupa mengharap ridho Sang Ilaahi. Dengannya, dosa-dosa akan berguguran. Tak sedikit orang yang dengan sengaja melalaikan bahkan mengabaikan sholat lima waktu dengan berbagai alasan, padahal tidak ada kompromi dalam masalah tersebut karena hukumnya mutlak wajib, kecuali dalam kondisi tertentu dengan tata cara sholat yang berlaku.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa selama ini kualitas sholatnya masih buruk, kerap kali dirinya tergesa-gesa dalam menjalankan sholat, menganggap itu hal yang lumrah selagi telah menggugurkan kewajibannya. Padahal kita tidak tahu, apakah Allaah akan menerima sholat tersebut atau tidak.

"Kaupahami apa yang sudah ayah sampaikan. Hari ini dicukupkan dulu agar kau bisa fokus dan mencerna lebih khusyu perkara yang tadi," ucap Kizashi.

Kizashi tidak ingin memaksa Sasuke untuk menerima banyak ilmu dalam satu waktu, khawatir akan menyulitkannya dan justru membuatnya gagal berkonsentrasi pada ilmu-ilmu tersebut sehingga semuanya akan buyar.

Pemuda _raven_ itu mengangguk, lekas menyimpan rapat-rapat ilmu yang baru saja didapatkannya di dalam pikirannya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," tukas Sasuke penuh ketulusan.

" _Douitashimashite_ ,"

Pemuda bermanik _obsidian_ itu meraih secangkir teh lantas meneguknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dirinya menunduk seraya memerhatikan cangkir yang masih dipegangnya. Dia menatap pantulan wajahnya dari air teh tersebut. Tiba-tiba sel-sel otaknya terbuka hingga membuatnya tertarik pada suatu bayangan yang menggambarkan wajah Sakura.

Bagaimana keadaannya?

Sasuke tidak mendapati sosok Sakura sedari tadi. Dirinya tidak pernah merasa sekhawatir ini pada sosok sang istri. Secercah hatinya memancarkan suara rindu untuk gadis _pink_ itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke segera menegakkan kepalanya dan membidik ayah Kizashi.

Dengan ragu –khawatir ada penolakan– dirinya memberanikan diri bersuara. "Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Sakura?"

Kizashi balas menatap sang empu. "Tentu saja,"

Kini Sasuke yakin bahwa Kizashi bukan tipe mertua yang akan membatasi jarak antara dirinya dengan sang anak, justru laki-laki itulah yang membantu dirinya dalam menyelesaikan masalah rumah tangganya dengan Sakura. Sasuke bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Dia ada di kamar,"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar yang bersangkutan. Kizashi membuka knop pintu kamar secara perlahan-lahan membuat Sasuke sedikit berdegup. Tak lama lagi dirinya akan bertemu dengan sang istri, lantas apa yang akan dilakukannya? Pemuda ini merasa malu jika harus mengingat perbuatan-perbuatannnya di masa lampau.

Setelah sekat terbuka, sang _onyx_ dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa sosok istrinya–

Sasuke menahan napas sepersekian detik.

–sosok istrinya sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang pucat.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Raut itu terlihat damai namun memancarkan kontur-kontur letih. Manik indahnya bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata yang tertutup. Rasa khawatir kian memukul sanubari Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Dia demam," kata Kizashi, berhasil menjawab kegundahan hati pemuda di sampingnya.

Tatapan _onyx_ tetap mengawasi sosok istrinya.

"Kondisi kesehatannya buruk karena beban pikiran dan stres yang berlebihan," jelas sang mertua.

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Sasuke tercekat seakan ingin menguliti dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat Sakura menderita hingga harus menanggung beban seperti itu. Pemuda ini meremas celananya sendiri dengan sorot mata yang penuh akan emosi.

Uchiha bungsu itu menunduk dengan garis penyesalan. "Maafkan aku,"

Sang lawan bicara menggeleng seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk menenangkannya. Suasana hening beberapa saat, iris _emerlad_ Kizashi kembali mengarah ke depan untuk memerhatikan sosok anaknya yang terbaring lemah.

"Maafkan dia karena pergi tanpa seizinmu,"

"Aku yang salah,"

Kizashi menoleh pada sang empu, memancarkan _emerald_ yang begitu teduh. "Sebagai seorang suami, apakah kaumengizinkan Sakura untuk tinggal disini?"

"Setidaknya sampai kesehatannya pulih," lanjutnya.

Kizashi sadar bahwa tanggung jawab Sakura kini sudah berlabuh pada suaminya. Sasuke lebih berhak atas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan anaknya, karena kepemilikkan istri ada di tangan seorang suami.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Pemuda tersebut mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati sang istri karena sadar bahwa gadis tersebut membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup.

Suasana sunyi ini membuat pemuda _raven_ itu menyelami pikirannya sendiri. Ada begitu banyak pengorbanan dan penderitaan yang dipikul sang istri, sedangkan dirinya gemar menorehkan setiap luka.

"Ayah," ujar Sasuke.

"Ya,"

"Izinkan aku untuk bertamu ke rumah ini setiap saat,"

Sang empu mengangguk, namun kontur wajahnya menyiratkan suatu keraguan. "Tapi rumah ini sempit, kau tidak akan nyaman nak."

Kizashi sedikit merasa tak enak hati jika Sasuke yang seorang Uchiha harus berlama-lama di gubuknya karena seorang Uchiha dibesarkan dalam suasana yang mewah dan besar, khawatir dia merasa tidak nyaman.

Sasuke segera menyanggahnya. "Itu bukan masalah bagiku,"

Pemuda ini sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, tidak sedikit pun. Justru rumah ini terasa lebih hidup daripada Manshionnya yang luas –luas tapi hampa.

Titik fokus _onyx_ mengacu pada sang _emerald_ , melemparkan sorot yang penuh akan sirat kelekatan dan kelembutan. Bibir pemuda _raven_ itu kembali bergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yang terpenting adalah–"

Aroma _blossom_ memenuhi indera penciumannya.

"–bertemu dengannya,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang senantiasa** _ **review**_ **dan mengikuti cerita ini. Aku mengambil beberapa ilmu dari artikel islam dan psikologi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura]**

 _ **Islamic content**_ **, AU, OOC, Typo(s), EBI belum sempurna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tetap fokus memerhatikan rangkaian kata yang terlontar dari bibir ayahnya. Sejenak dia enggan memercayai apa yang telah ditangkapnya, tapi bukankah ini sebuah kehidupan? Dimana suatu hal akan mengalami perubahan.

"Jika dulu kaumelihat banyak kesalahannya, maka izinkan nuranimu untuk kembali melihatnya. Melihat perubahan yang dia lakukan sebagai suami yang sedang berproses," ujar Kizashi.

Beliau menarik napas ringan sesaat bergumam. "Dia benar-benar ingin memperbaiki keretakan dalam rumah tangga kalian. Dan ayah hanya bisa membantu semampunya, sesuai dengan apa yang ayah lihat dari dirinya secara objektif."

Gadis Haruno itu tetap bungkam, namun tak menghilangkan pancaran matanya yang tak terdefinisi. Kendati demikian, kekakuan perlahan memudar dalam dirinya.

"Ayah bisa melihat keteguhannya,"

 _Emerald_ laki-laki dewasa tersebut menyorotkan suatu keseriusan yang penuh makna.

Selama perbincangan ini sang anak belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, dia hanya merespon dengan tatapan bola klorofil yang terkadang tidak bisa diterjemahkan, namun air muka itu cukup menjelaskan bahwa dirinya mendengarkan dengan saksama.

Teringat akan suatu perkara, Kizashi lekas memusatkan atensinya pada _emerald_ Sakura yang tampak sayu, lalu mengelus kepala gadis tersebut. "Ayah tahu kau memiliki masalah dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Tapi jangan lakukan suatu tindakan tanpa seizin suamimu lagi,"

Sakura menunduk seraya memainkan jari-jarinya. Terlihat jelas kontur wajah itu menunjukkan suatu kesurutan diiringi kecamuk pikiran yang melayang pada satu waktu dimana dirinya pergi meninggalkan Manshion.

"Maafkan aku," lirih gadis ini –membuka suara.

Jelas sekali gurat-gurat penyesalan menghiasi mimik wajahnya. Kizashi kembali mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dengan penuh sayang seolah anaknya terasa ringkih.

"Katakan itu pada suamimu, nak," respon sang ayah kemudian.

Gadis blasteran Mesir-Jepang tersebut hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa kau akan tetap membuat dia menunggu?"

Suasana menjadi hening karena tidak ada respon yang dilontarkan sang empu, tapi situasi ini membuat Sakura lebih leluasa untuk memikirkan suatu perkara yang berputar dalam sel-sel otaknya.

"Tidaklah seorang hamba memberi maaf, melainkan Allaah akan menambahkan kemuliaan baginya. Dan tidaklah seseorang bersikap _tawadhu'_ (rendah hati) karena Allaah (ikhlas) melainkan akan diangkat derajatnya oleh Allaah," ucap Kizashi.

Gadis _soft pink_ itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang ayah, tampak mimiknya menyurut dan terlihat menghayati satu Hadits Riwayat Muslim yang baru saja ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

Kizashi lekas berdiri untuk meninggalkan kamar tersebut, lantas menyunggingkan senyum yang teduh.

"Buatlah keputusan yang tepat,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secarik Hibat © Wickey-Pooh**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di perusahaan –yang mana hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah, Sasuke bergegas mengemudi menuju rumah mertuanya untuk kembali menuntut ilmu dan–

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sepersekian detik.

–bertemu Sakura.

 _Onyx_ nya kembali mengarah ke depan untuk berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Dirinya kembali disibukkan oleh rutinitas seperti biasa, namun Sasuke tidak merasa kepayahan karena dia menikmati proses belajar ini. Kegiatan tersebut mulai sekarang dilakukan di Rumah Tahfidz yang lokasinya tak jauh dari rumah Kizashi, hal tersebut dilakukan agar terasa lebih leluasa, nyaman, dan afdol.

Sang mertua kembali mengulang perkara sholat untuk menguatkan ilmu dan belajar kitab Ummi untuk mengoreksi dan menyempurnakan _makhroj_ hijaiyah yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut beberapa kali mengalami kesulitan dalam mengikuti _makhorijul_ huruf yang benar, karena posisi lidah dan bibir yang masih kaku. Terlebih ketika dirinya mengucapkan huruf _lam_ –mengingat aksen orang Jepang tulen tidak bisa mengucapkan huruf "L".

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini masih awal, kau akan terus dilatih dan terbiasa nantinya," tukas Kizashi menyemangati.

Sang empu mengangguk seraya berusaha mempelajari dengan baik. Mereka menutup kitab Ummi setelah menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam. Kizashi memberikan waktu untuk Sasuke beristirahat dan melancarkannya esok hari.

"Bicaralah dengannya," ujar sang mertua tiba-tiba.

 _Onyx_ pemuda _darkblue_ itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Berusaha memahami rentetan kata yang terlontar dari bibir ayah mertuanya, dan Sasuke cukup paham dengan apa yang dimaksud laki-laki dewasa tersebut.

Setelah memberikan salam, dirinya langsung bergegas menuju rumah mertuanya dan menghentikan langkah di depan kamar Sakura yang tertutupi oleh tirai –sedangkan pintu dalam keadaan terbuka.

Pemuda _stoic_ ini dapat mengendus aroma _blossom_ yang menggelitik indera penciumannya –aroma yang beberapa hari ini tidak dia rasakan di Manshion, sangat menenangkan dan mengikis setiap kerinduan yang tertanam dalam hatinya.

Dia perlahan membuka tirai dan perasaannya langsung berdesir tatkala sosok sang istri terkunci di balik manik _obsidian_ nya. Gadis tersebut sedang duduk bersandar di penyangga tempat tidur seraya memegang sebuah mangkuk yang diyakininya sebagai bubur, namun tampaknya gadis _pink_ itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di ambang pintu karena wajahnya dalam keadaan menunduk.

Pemuda tersebut kembali melangkah dengan hati-hati diiringi degup jantung yang tidak stabil, namun tetap dimanipulasi oleh mimik datarnya. Sejenak dia berpikir bahwa tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Menyadari ada suara langkah, Sakura lekas mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sumber suara. Betapa _emerald_ itu memancarkan sorot yang menunjukkan suatu keterkejutan, bahkan dunianya seakan berjalan lambat dengan jantung yang terpompa cepat.

Dia sudah tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi –mengingat cerita dari sang ayah kemarin. Namun dia benar-benar tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk langsung berhadapan dengannya.

Gadis ini menahan napasnya beberapa detik.

'Sasuke-kun,' batinnya.

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu seolah mengeksplor setiap ikatan yang tertanam dalam iris masing-masing, menyelami jiwa yang tertaut di balik pancaran tersebut.

"Hey," sapa Sasuke.

Pemuda tersebut pandai mengontrol nada suara dan gestur tubuhnya sehingga tetap terlihat maskulin dalam segala keadaan.

Beruntung sang gadis berhasil menguasai dirinya dan sesegera mungkin mengontrol situasi tubuhnya yang sempat menegang. Gadis ini hanya menyunggingkan senyum, dan bahkan terasa kikuk baginya karena jalan kerja otaknya sedang trans.

Langkah Uchiha bungsu itu kian mendekat, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur.

Berusaha mengabaikan hatinya yang bergemuruh, pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan nada tenang. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sementara Sakura kembali mengatur kinerja otaknya. "Alhamdulillah baik,"

Baik? Sasuke memerhatikan wajah istrinya dengan saksama, terlihat lebih sayu dari wajah yang sering dia lihat dulu saat masih di Manshion. Dan kejanggalan itu terlihat jelas dari kondisi matanya. Mata yang selalu memancarkan keindahan, kini terlihat sayu seperti bekas kelelahan akibat menangis lama.

Dalam hati, pemuda ini tersenyum kecut karena paham betul penyebab hal tersebut.

Jari Sasuke tanpa sadar menjangkau bagian bawah mata gadis tersebut, lalu mengelusnya. "Kau tidak baik,"

Dia tidak menyadari tindakan tersebut berhasil membuat Sakura terpaku dengan hati yang kian bergetar seolah pasokan udara berjalan lambat di pernapasannya. Ini sentuhan pertama yang diberikan oleh pemuda _raven_ itu, membuat kulit sang gadis terasa disengat.

"Lebih baik dari hari kemarin," jelas gadis ini, setelah menstabilkan dirinya.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik, tampaknya Sasuke tersadar dari tindakan tersebut, lantas kembali menarik tangannya dengan wajah yang diusahakan terlihat tenang seperti biasanya.

Walau bagaimanapun, dia belum terbiasa dengan interaksinya bersama Sakura sehingga membuatnya harus menjaga sikap terlebih dahulu. Sejenak dia merutuki pergerakan tangannya yang gegabah.

Suasana menjadi hening karena tak ada suara yang dikeluarkan keduanya. Teringat bubur yang tak tersentuh, Sasuke lekas mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangan Sakura. Begitu mudah, sepertinya Sakura sedang melonggarkan pegangannya karena tidak fokus, atau karena kondisinya sedang lemah?

Dia harus menghabiskan buburnya untuk kemudian meminum obat agar kesehatannya kembali pulih. Sadar bahwa mangkuknya sudah berpindah tangan, Sakura lekas bersuara. "Tidak perlu, Sasuke-san,"

Sang empu berkelit, justru menyuapkan sesendok bubur itu pada mulut istrinya. Sakura paham betul mimik demikian –mimik tak ingin dibantah. Dengan perasaan ragu dan enggan memperumit keadaan, sang istri hanya mengikuti arus yang terjadi dan menerima suapan yang diberikan oleh suaminya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat keadaan dimana dulu dirinya pernah melakukan hal yang serupa, namun Sasuke menepisnya. Sesegera mungkin gadis tersebut mengenyahkan pikiran itu, sadar bahwa masa lalu tidak perlu diungkit kembali.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke.

Gadis yang bersangkutan lekas menoleh. Dia melihat manik _onyx_ itu terpancar intens dengan garis wajah yang tegas.

"Maafkan aku," lanjutnya.

Sakura termenung dengan darah yang mulai berdesir, kemudian dia melihat gurat-gurat penyesalan tergambar jelas di mimik suaminya. Tiba-tiba gadis tersebut teringat akan ucapan sang ayah yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda _raven_ ini sudah berubah. Dan Sakura bisa melihat perubahan itu.

 _Bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menatap matanya..._

Gadis ini sadar bahwa perlakuan yang diberikan oleh sang suami dulu selalu membuatnya sakit dan terkadang tertekan, tapi ada suatu hal dari lubuk hatinya yang menginginkan dirinya untuk memaafkan itu semua.

Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk membuka suara.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-san," akhirnya inilah yang dia utarakan.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit mendengar itu, apakah istrinya sebaik ini? Hingga mudah memaafkan kesalahan yang pernah dia perbuat. Kesalahan yang bahkan tidak bisa dibayangkan seberapa kejamnya oleh Sasuke. Ini terlalu klise! –atau mari kita ubah, ini adalah sebuah anugerah.

"Mengapa?" tanya sang suami.

Gadis Haruno tersebut bergeming, tiba-tiba teringat akan petuah dan hadits yang dikatakan oleh sang ayah. Tapi di balik itu semua, Sakura merasa itu perlu karena dia begitu menyayangi suaminya. Pun Kizashi selalu mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak menjadi seorang pendendam. Sudah sepatutnya antarsesama muslim untuk saling memaafkan.

"Aku hanya merasa itu perlu,"

Uchiha bungsu itu termenung lama seolah mempertimbangkan banyak hal yang menggerogoti inti otaknya. Beberapa menit terdiam sesaat bergumam, "terima kasih."

Sasuke kembali memberi suapan bubur untuk istrinya dengan gestur tenang, meski pusat pikirannya menampung banyak kalimat yang runyam.

"Kami sudah berakhir," tukas pemuda ini tiba-tiba. Dia merasa harus menjelaskan hal tersebut.

Sakura menautkan salah satu alisnya ke atas, tampak tidak mengerti dengan perkataan suaminya.

"Hinata,"

Kinerja otak gadis _pink_ ini mulai terkendali, beberapa menit sebelumnya dia melupakan gadis _lavender_ itu. Namun setelah Sasuke mengangkat topik tentangnya, entah mengapa ada goresan luka yang menganga di dasar hatinya. Tapi mulai berangsur-angsur hilang ketika pemuda _raven_ itu memberitahu hal tadi.

"Mengapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung. Apa perlu alasan untuk menjelaskan hal itu pada istrinya? Bukankah semuanya sudah terlihat begitu jelas tanpa harus dia jelaskan dengan kata-kata? Tak lain dan tak bukan, tentu saja karena dia ingin kembali pada Sakura dan memperbaiki rumah tangganya.

Sang suami menarik napas. "Aku peduli pada rumah tangga kita,"

Darah Sakura berdesir, tapi dia kesulitan memilah respon yang hendak dikeluarkannya. Gadis tersebut bingung harus mengatakan apa karena pikirannya mendadak buntu saking tegangnya.

Uchiha bungsu itu kembali menyuapi sang istri. Sakura menolak mengikuti pikirannya yang mulai kacau untuk memikirkan jawaban kepada suaminya, tapi tiba-tiba satu perkara terlintas. Setelah sedikit mengunyah dan menelan suapan tersebut, gadis _pink_ ini menunduk seraya berujar lirih. "Aku minta maaf karena pergi tanpa seizinmu,"

Ini adalah perkara serius bagi Sakura.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke sedikit kecewa karena sang istri tidak menjawab perkataannya, yang mana pemuda ini begitu mengharapkan respon apa yang hendak dikeluarkan oleh gadis tersebut.

Mungkin dia masih mempertimbangkannya? Pemuda _darkblue_ itu mencoba memaklumi hal tersebut.

"Aku memaafkanmu,"

Sakura merasa lega. Sasuke berusaha memahami keadaan sang istri yang tertekan kala itu, lagipula perkara tersebut terjadi karena kesalahannya sendiri. Jika saja dia tak melakukan hal-hal bodoh –maksiat, Sakura tidak akan mengambil tindakan untuk pergi dari Manshion.

Uchiha bungsu ini yakin bahwa Sakura selalu berusaha untuk meminimalisir setiap kesalahannya.

Sasuke menyadari dirinya begitu kaku menghadapi sang istri, ini pertama kali dia menghadapi seorang perempuan yang 'berbeda' dan dia sukar untuk mengatasinya.

Bola _emerald_ sang gadis terangkat hingga membidik wajah aristokrat di hadapannya. Pun sang empu yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga, seakan saling menyelami garis masing-masing. Jika Sakura tak piawai dalam menguasai dirinya, dia akan tampak salah tingkah.

Tiba-tiba pemuda _raven_ itu sedikit gusar memikirkan kelanjutan rumah tangganya yang belum menentu. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangsi untuk menanyakan itu sekarang karena jelas tadi Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tapi dirinya butuh kepastian, maka dia harus mengerahkan seluruh keberanian tanpa memedulikan kegelisahan yang sedang mengoyak jiwanya.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Sang lawan bicara bergeming, tapi dia sedikit mengerti akan pertanyaan tersebut. Sebenarnya gadis Haruno ini sudah melakukan banyak pertimbangan yang diyakininya sebagai jalan terbaik, namun dirinya masih perlu memikirkan beberapa hal lain untuk menguatkan keputusannya.

 _Mengakhiri atau mempertahankan?_

Meski Sakura sudah memaafkan kesalahan-kesalahannya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan mengambil keputusan untuk berpisah, bukan?

Menyadari istrinya terdiam cukup lama seakan berpikir berat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bersabar dan menimbun rasa kecewanya, sepertinya Sakura memang masih meragukannya. Tapi itu tidak mengapa, karena untuk meraih suatu hal yang berharga maka dirinya butuh perjuangan yang tidak instan.

Sasuke lekas menyahut. "Tidak perlu dijawab sekarang."

Iris klorofil sang gadis kembali menembak manik kelam di hadapannya yang tak terdefinisi, tanpa sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun karena pemuda itu kembali menyuapinya.

Setelah dirasa mangkuk sudah kosong, pemuda tersebut menyerahkan segelas air mineral yang sebelumnya tersimpan di atas nakas, lalu atensinya mengarah pada beberapa obat yang terletak di tempat yang sama. "Yang mana?"

"Ini," Sakura meraih resep obat bagian siang, lantas meminumnya.

Setelah semuanya beres, Sasuke berdiri dengan gerakan pelan. "Beristirahatlah. Aku akan kembali besok,"

Dia tampak ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum keluar dari kamar ini, mungkin semacam salam perpisahan yang selumrahnya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri, namun kembali diurungkan saat menyadari permasalahannya masih semu.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sedangkan atensi sang _emerald_ tak terlepas dari punggung suaminya.

.

.

Manik kelam Sasuke tertutup oleh kelopak matanya, sedikit guratan memanjang di bagian dahi menandakan bahwa sang empu tengah menahan letih. Dalam keadaan galau seperti ini, biasanya dia akan melampiaskan pada rokok atau _wine_. Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini dirinya menghentikan aktivitas terlarang tersebut, namun candu nikotin rokok tampaknya masih menghantui pemuda _raven_ itu hingga membuatnya sedikit mengerang.

Ini tidak mudah.

Jika tidak berpikir mengenai hijrahnya, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi pemuda itu untuk kembali membeli rokok atau mengambil banyak rokok yang masih tersimpan di tempat sampahnya. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak ingin berubah setengah-setengah, dirinya niat melakukan perubahan secara _kaaffah._

Dia sadar bahwa rokok adalah hal yang tidak bermanfaat dan _mubadzir_ , juga merusak kesehatannya dan mengganggu orang lain. Terlepas dari hukumnya haram atau makruh, yang jelas rokok mengandung ke _mudhorot_ an, maka perlu dihindari.

Beberapa kali Sasuke menghela napas untuk melawan hawa nafsunya, hingga selanjutnya Uchiha bungsu tersebut memutuskan untuk mengalihkan itu dengan cara membaca deretan kata yang tertuang dalam buku _peach_ – **Menikah Mengejar Kemuliaan**. Belum terhalang jeda yang panjang, tiba-tiba konsentrasinya buyar tatkala bel pintu depan terdengar nyaring di telinganya, lantas melangkah menuju sumber suara untuk membuka pintu dan memastikan sang tamu.

Pemuda Uchiha ini menautkan salah satu alisnya ketika sosok sang tamu –seorang perempuan– tengah memandangnya dengan wajah horor, bahkan mata itu terlihat membulat sempurna seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Siapa dia? Sasuke merasa tidak mengenal perempuan tersebut.

"Sasuke-san!" jeritnya.

Perempuan itu terkejut dengan raut yang kebingungan, bahkan garis wajahnya tampak mengerut seolah tidak bisa membaca situasi yang ada. Dia lalu menatap secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya dengan gusar.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sasuke.

Pemuda ini turut bingung dengan gestur tamunya yang _absurd_. Tapi dia tetap membuka lebar pintunya –bermaksud mempersilakan sang empu untuk masuk.

Sosok perempuan itu kembali menatap sang lawan bicara seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, dia tidak beranjak untuk masuk. Di samping itu, Sasuke juga melihat sesosok laki-laki duduk di mobil yang terparkir di depan Manshionnya, laki-laki itu sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan bingung juga, lantas turun dari mobil dan segera berjalan ke arahnya.

Siapa mereka?

Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya tatkala sosok itu kian mendekat hingga terlihat jelas. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah itu. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Sasuke sadar bahwa laki-laki tinggi tersebut ialah sosok yang datang saat insiden penghinaan terhadap Sakura di depan Auditorium.

Pemuda _raven_ ini menajamkan _onyx_ nya tanpa sadar.

"Kaumenulis alamat yang salah, _imouto_?" suara berat laki-laki itu memecahkan keheningan, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok perempuan yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung di hadapan tuan rumah.

Mereka rupanya sepasang kakak beradik.

"Kurasa, aku sudah menulis alamat Sakura dengan benar,"

Pemuda _raven_ ini tampaknya paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, mereka adalah teman Sakura. Selain itu, Sasuke juga mengerti dengan kebingungan yang sedari tadi dipancarkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Dengan tenang, dirinya menjawab. "Ya, ini alamat Sakura,"

Dua pasang mata lekas menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ap –bagaimana bisa? Maksudku kenapa kau–" ucapan perempuan itu menggantung dan terdengar rancu. Mungkin dia belum bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya.

"Sakura istriku," tukas Sasuke.

 _Nani_? Begitu mudah dia mengatakan hal tersebut seolah melupakan gelombang masalah yang sedang menerpanya.

Tak diragukan lagi keterkejutan yang ditunjukkan oleh tamu-tamunya kian meluap. Mereka terpaku karena tubuhnya terlihat kaku mendadak, bahkan sang tamu perempuan lekas membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot saking terkejutnya sambil berujar. "Benarkah?"

Sepoi angin menyelimuti keadaan hingga memberikan suasana yang tampak hening namun memberikan efek ketegangan bagi sebagian orang.

Sang perempuan lantas berdehem saat menyadari pemuda Uchiha itu tak kunjung menjawab ucapannya, tak lama setelahnya perempuan ini cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memperkeruh urusan. Kembali pada tujuan awalnya kesini, suara _sopran_ tersebut menembus udara. "Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak masuk kuliah,"

Niatnya adalah untuk menjenguk sang sahabat.

"Dia demam,"

Raut perempuan berkhimar merah itu menunjukkan suatu kecemasan walau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu hal tersebut karena Sakura memberitahu kondisinya untuk absensi kelas melalui _message_. Dia lalu berkata, "bisakah kami bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia sedang tidak ada disini,"

Tampaknya lawan bicara menjadi bingung dan kaku untuk merespon lebih jauh. Bahkan sampai saat ini dirinya masih belum bisa mengontrol dirinya yang masih _shock_. Bola _rubby_ itu bergulir menatap _hazel_ kakaknya, dia tidak bisa mendefinisikan endapan yang ada dalam pancaran itu.

Suasana kembali hening. Sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk pamit dan berbalik guna pergi, tiba-tiba suara _baritone_ memecahkan udara.

"Selamat," sambil mengulurkan lengan kanannya untuk berjabat.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit, namun tetap menerima uluran itu.

"Semoga rumah tangga kalian _sakinah, mawadah, warohmah_ ," tukas Sasori kemudian.

Setelah hal demikian, mereka benar-benar meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan pikiran masing-masing sesaat melontarkan salam, lantas masuk ke dalam mobil. Bahkan sang tuan rumah belum sempat menjamu tamunya karena mereka sudah bergegas pergi.

Perempuan yang diketahui bernama Karin itu memikirkan banyak hal, dia sukar memercayai segala hal yang diperolehnya pada hari ini, begitu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan. Setelah perbincangannya tempo hari perihal hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, dia yakin kondisi tak sehat Sakura saat ini berkaitan dengan hal tersebut, sudah diprediksikan jikalau keadaan rumah tangga mereka sedang bermasalah.

'Apa saat itu aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?' batinnya gusar.

Dia lekas menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menstabilkan gemuruh pikirannya. Setelah teringat akan sesuatu, gadis berkacamata tersebut memasang mimik khawatir, lalu sang _rubby_ bergulir ke arah kakaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sang kakak yang bernama Sasori, menoleh sejenak dengan wajah yang masih bersahabat. "Menurutmu?"

Berusaha menghindari kesalahpahaman, Karin lekas menjelaskan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan ini sebelumnya padaku,"

"Sepertinya langkahku untuk men _ta'aruf_ kan kalian terlambat, _gomenasai_ ," sambungnya penuh akan penyesalan.

Ya, Sasori menyimpan perhatian lebih pada Sakura. Dia pernah meminta bantuan adiknya untuk men _ta'aruf_ kan mereka. Tampaknya Karin pun setuju mengenai hal tersebut karena dia mendambakan sang sahabat untuk menjadi kakak iparnya, mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang luar biasa. Namun harapan itu kini hanya sebatas puing-puing belaka.

Sasori menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Karin kian menajamkan maniknya, enggan memercayai respon yang dikeluarkan oleh sang kakak yang begitu tenang dan terarah, hingga membuat dirinya berdecak kagum diam-diam.

"Kauyakin?"

"Terlambat atau tidak, dia tetap tidak akan menjadi jodohku karena namanya tidak tertulis dalam _lauhul mahfudz_ ku,"

Karin berusaha tak mengeluarkan banyak kata untuk memberi ruang kepada kakaknya. Walau Sasori terlihat santai, tapi dia paham betul bahwa sang kakak sedang mengontrol perasaannya yang mungkin saja tengah tersayat.

Diam-diam Sasori menghela napas.

.

.

Sasuke termenung seolah mencerna banyak perkara dalam sel-sel otaknya. Dia duduk bersandar di tempat tidur seraya menutup kelopak matanya untuk menyalurkan embusan tenang, lalu memicing sejenak pada sebelah tempat tidurnya yang akhir-akhir ini kosong. Tempat tersebut biasanya ditiduri oleh sang istri yang selalu dia sia-siakan.

Pemuda _raven_ itu meraih ponselnya dan berhenti pada kontak Sakura. Awalnya dia berniat untuk menelpon gadis tersebut sebelum teringat akan masalah dan kondisi kesehatan sang gadis –khawatir mengganggunya.

Namun dia benar-benar peduli dan merindukan gadis itu, lantas memilih untuk mengirim pesan saja.

.

 **To: Sakura (Work)**

 **Sent Thu 21.05**

 **Kau sudah baikan?**

.

Sasuke lekas menyentuh panel _sent_ sambil berharap adanya balasan dari sang istri. Dia memainkan ponselnya dengan harap-harap cemas, hingga getaran pada sang ponsel berhasil membuatnya memusatkan atensi.

.

 **From: Sakura (Work)**

 **Received Thu 21.09**

 **Alhamdulillah baik.**

.

Sasuke segera memilih panel _call_ untuk beralih menelpon istrinya, karena sepertinya Sakura tidak keberatan akan hal tersebut –mengingat pesan tadi direspon.

Bunyi panggilan terhubung, tak lama setelahnya suara sang istri membuka percakapan. " _Assalamu'alaikum_ ,"

Suara itu seakan melodi di telinga Sasuke. " _Wa'alaikumussalam_. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak,"

Sasuke bergeming guna bernapas lega. Diam-diam dirinya masih merasa cemas akan kondisi sang istri, lantas bertanya. "Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik,"

Uchiha bungsu ini bersyukur akan hal tersebut, setidaknya kondisi Sakura tidak lagi seburuk saat pertama kali dia melihatnya di rumah ayah mertua.

"Besok aku akan memastikannya,"

Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu merasa dirinya harus memastikan keadaan sang istri dengan bola matanya sendiri. Terjadi jeda sepersekian menit, namun tak lama berselang waktu suara Sakura kembali terdengar.

"Sasuke-san,"

"Hn,"

"Besok aku akan berangkat ke kampus lagi,"

Pemuda _darkblue_ itu terdiam sesaat. Dia masih merasa cemas akan kondisi istrinya, apa Sakura benar-benar sudah merasa pulih?

"Kauyakin?"

"Ya,"

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Sakura,"

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Baiklah. Jam 07.30,"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu,"

"Eh Sasuke-san tidak perlu. Bukankah besok kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah?"

Sakura paham betul agenda sang suami, besok adalah jadwal kerjanya di Perusahaan.

"Hn,"

"Aku tidak mau merepot–"

"Tidurlah. _Assalamu'alaikum_ ," potong pemuda _raven_ ini guna mengakhiri percakapannya sesaat menutup panggilan telepon.

Kentara sekali dirinya tidak ingin dibantah, lantas membaringkan tubuh untuk mulai mengistirahatkan dirinya. Kecemasannya pada sang istri hari ini mulai sedikit berkurang.

.

.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terbangun dari tidurnya, sesaat dirinya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, lantas bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil air wudhu guna melaksanakan sholat malam –yang sebelumnya jarang sekali dia lakukan. Tapi sekarang dia berubah, sudah beberapa hari terakhir dirinya melakukan sholat tahajjud dan witir, tampaknya ini akan menjadi agenda kesehariannya. _Alhamdulillah_.

Sasuke mendirikan sholat dengan khusyu dan tenang. Setelah selesai, dilanjut dengan berdoa.

"Ya Allaah..." lirihnya memulai doa.

Beban-bebannya mulai berputar di dalam pikirannya dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, tapi Engkau pasti tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati ini,"

Sasuke menarik napas perlahan. "Aku hanyalah seorang pendosa,"

Raut itu tampak menyurut dan penuh akan kesedihan yang begitu kentara.

"Yang mengharap belas kasih dan ampunan-Mu,"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik dengan wajah khusyu. "Ridhoi dan terimalah taubatku,"

Dia memberi jeda pada doanya. "Bantulah hamba untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini,"

Sang _onyx_ terpejam dengan mimik penuh akan keseriusan.

"Berikanlah yang terbaik untukku dan Sakura,"

.

.

Pemuda _darkblue_ itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan perasaan tenang –setidaknya lebih rileks dari ketegangan-ketegangan hari lampau. Dia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih ringan karena beban-beban mulai terangkat.

Pemuda tersebut menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan Rumah Tahfidz yang halamannya cukup untuk ukuran mobilnya. Sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghampiri rumah ayah mertua, dari balik kaca mobilnya, ternyata sang _onyx_ sudah mendapati sosok istrinya sedang berjalan ke arah mobilnya, lalu Sasuke segera membukakan pintu mobil depan –di sampingnya.

Gadis itu masuk dengan sedikit kikuk. Tampaknya mereka canggung karena tak ada yang mulai membuka suara setelah mobil kembali melaju, bahkan untuk sekadar mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Sasuke memang sedikit mengalami kesulitan saat berinteraksi langsung dengan gadis ini, tapi setidaknya perasaan pemuda tersebut mulai memancarkan aura hangat yang meneduhkan. Dan dia tidak memerlukan supir pribadi lagi, kecuali dalam kondisi tertentu.

Manik kelamnya fokus pada jalanan, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam dan menunduk. Sekitar seperempat jarak lagi, yang mana radius kampus mulai mendekat, akhirnya suara _baritone_ memecahkan keheningan.

"Kaupulang jam berapa?"

"Tiga sore,"

"Aku akan menjemputmu,"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang empu. "Tidak perlu. Kau pasti sedang sibuk, Sasuke-san,"

"Hn,"

Gadis bercadar ini tidak memahami balasan ambigu yang dilontarkan oleh suaminya sehingga dia sukar membalas kalimat seperti apa yang akan dikatakannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, ternyata Sasuke sudah menghentikan mobilnya dimana mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang Universitas Tokyo.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Sakura sadar bahwa inilah saatnya untuk keluar, lantas mengucapkan. "Terima kasih," seraya meraih pintu.

"Sakura,"

Ucapan pemuda _raven_ itu membuat sang gadis menghentikan pergerakannya, lalu menoleh pada sang empu yang ternyata sedang menatapnya.

Mereka saling mengikat pandangan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Hingga keheningan ini pecah tatkala punggung tangan Sasuke menyentuh dahi istrinya. Dia merasa bahwa suhu tubuh Sakura tidak lagi panas, itu menunjukkan bahwa kondisi gadis tersebut memang sudah jauh lebih baik.

Lagi-lagi Sakura harus menahan napasnya dan mengontrol degup jantungnya yang tidak stabil. Setelah dirasa Sasuke selesai dengan pergerakannya dan tak ada lagi yang harus mereka lakukan, gadis ini pamit dan salam –selayaknya seorang istri, kemudian membuka pintu. Dia hampir melupakan salam tadi, beruntung salah tingkahnya bisa dia kuasai dengan baik. Tiba-tiba gadis tersebut mendengar suara _baritone_ menyahut pelan namun jelas di telinganya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

.

.

Dalam perjalanan di sepanjang lorong Fakultas Kedokteran, Sakura merenung dengan serius.

'Apa sekarang Sasuke-kun tidak malu lagi berdekatan denganku?' pikirnya –mengingat dulu pemuda itu selalu menjaga jarak darinya saat di kampus.

Mengantarnya sampai di depan gedung Universitas Tokyo adalah hal yang tak terbayangkan olehnya, dan jangan lupakan perkataannya tadi mengenai jemputan! Ternyata dia benar-benar sudah berubah.

Setibanya di kelas, Sakura sudah menduga jika Karin akan meminta penjelasan darinya. Terlebih gadis berkhimar merah itu sudah mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi. Gadis _softpink_ ini hanya memberitahu hal yang seperlunya tanpa membahas aib masalah yang sedang menerpa rumah tangganya. Dan tampaknya Karin memahami itu, dirinya sadar bahwa perkara tersebut bukanlah urusannya. Dia harus memberi ruang untuk privasi Sakura.

Gadis bercadar ini bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang sangat pengertian, bahkan gadis berkacamata itu senantiasa menyemangatinya dan beberapa kali meminta maaf atas kelancangannya tempo lalu saat perbincangan antara Sasuke-Hinata. Sakura memaklumi itu.

"Kau adalah gadis terkuat yang pernah kutemui," sahut Karin.

.

.

Sasuke datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Sekitar tiga menit lagi kelas akan selesai. Pemuda tersebut menunggu seraya bersandar di dinding dekat pintu. Suami muda itu sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus menunggu Sakura selama sisa hidupnya.

Tampaknya jadwal sudah berakhir karena mahasiswa _magister_ mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Selama beberapa menit Sasuke tidak menemukan sosok Sakura keluar dari kelasnya, hingga suara percakapan memecahkan atensinya.

Dari balik dinding ini, dia bisa mendengar beberapa suara di dalam kelas. Pemuda _raven_ itu tidak mengubah posisinya yang sedari tadi tengah bersandar.

"Sakura aku senang kau bisa masuk lagi. Beberapa hari ini aku benar-benar kesepian," ucap suara sopran yang tampak tidak asing di pendengaran Sasuke.

Lalu terdengar suara-suara buku dibereskan.

"Kau harus berbaur dengan yang lain agar tidak kesepian, Karin," jawab Sakura.

"Ya, aku melakukannya. Tapi denganmu berbeda,"

Lawan bicaranya terdengar terkikik kecil. "Terima kasih,"

Hening beberapa saat. Hanya suara resleting tas yang mengiringi udara kala itu.

"Kau harus meminjam catatan Karin untuk menyalin materi yang tertinggal," ujar suara berat.

Sasuke menautkan salah satu alisnya ke atas. Rupanya ada seorang laki-laki dan dia mengenali suara itu.

"Aku akan membawakannya untukmu besok,"

" _Syukron_ , Karin,"

"Sakura kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Calon dokter tidak boleh teledor dengan kesehatannya, ingat?"

Suara berat itu lagi.

Entah mengapa kali ini Sasuke sedikit terusik dan tidak suka dengan hal tersebut. Dia lekas membalikkan tubuh untuk menghadap pintu yang tak jauh darinya. Wajahnya terlihat monoton seakan tak ingin berekspresi. Namun tak bisa menutupi rasa geram yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Sakura, ayo pulang," terdengar _final_.

Tiga orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tak disangka-sangka. Setelah menguasai keadaan, Sakura segera pamit dan lekas mengikuti langkah suaminya yang cepat.

Dengan beberapa usaha, akhirnya gadis itu berhasil mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Mereka saling membisu satu sama lain. Pemuda _raven_ tersebut tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk mengenyahkan bayangan laki-laki tinggi tadi di otaknya. Sangat merepotkan! Membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua menit bagi Sasuke untuk membuka suara.

"Siapa dia?" tanya pemuda _raven_ itu.

Sang lawan bicara sempat terdiam karena bingung, namun pada akhirnya berbicara. "Namanya Karin, dia sahab–"

"Laki-laki itu," potong Sasuke.

Gadis Haruno ini melirik ke arah suaminya sejenak. "Sasori. Dia adalah proffesor di Fakultas Kedokteran,"

Sakura bisa mendengar bahwa pemuda _raven_ itu sedang mendengus. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak memerhatikan kelas Sakura saat jadwal belum berakhir, mungkin dirinya akan melihat kedudukan laki-laki _babyface_ itu.

Sasori. Ya, pemuda yang dulu menyelamatkan Sakura dari insiden penghinaan di depan Auditorium, pemuda yang kemarin berkunjung ke Manshionnya untuk menjenguk Sakura tapi berakhir dengan ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya, pemuda yang sekarang berbicara tentang kesehatan istrinya. Apa-apaan itu?

Dia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang merasa begitu kesal.

Sasuke lekas menguasai dirinya yang dibakar hawa nafsu. Walau sudah memantapkan diri untuk hijrah, namun mengendalikan temperamen ternyata tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Dan dia harus berusaha mengontrol itu secara perlahan-lahan.

Mungkin dirinya terlalu berlebihan dalam menganalisis situasi dan ber _su'udzon_ pada Sasori?

Pemuda ini menarik napas diam-diam.

' _Istighfar_ ,' batinnya.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Sasori bukan tipikal laki-laki licik yang menggoda istri orang lain. Dia cukup waras untuk mengamalkan perintah yang ada dalam tuntunan agamanya. Sudah jelas mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain adalah hal yang dilarang dalam islam. Percakapan tadi tak lebih hanya sebagai bentuk perhatian atau simpati seorang pengajar kepada muridnya, walau sebenarnya Sasori membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat untuk mengendalikan perasaannya yang patah. Tapi sekarang dia sudah ikhlas menerima takdir ini.

Jelaslah sudah bahwa Sasuke sedang dilanda api cemburu, tapi dia tidak bisa menjabarkan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

Setelah percakapan tadi, tak ada yang membuka suara lagi. Sasuke sedang fokus pada pikiran dan pergolakan batinnya, sedangkan Sakura beberapa kali memerhatikan sang suami yang tampak kaku dan tak terdefinisi.

Setibanya di mobil, mereka langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing. Lagi-lagi gadis beriris _emerald_ itu menatap suaminya.

"Sasuke-san, ada apa?" akhirnya dia mengutarakan kegusarannya.

Sang lawan bicara mengggerakan _onyx_ nya tanpa menolehkan kepala. "Bukan apa-apa,"

Sakura sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban sang suami yang tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Suasana kembali hening karena gadis tersebut tidak tahu harus merespon dengan kalimat seperti apa. Namun dirinya memilih untuk tidak berbicara banyak karena tampaknya Sasuke sedang _bad mood_.

Perjalanan dilalui dengan kesunyian.

Sesampainya di rumah sang mertua, Sasuke lekas mengantarkan Sakura ke kamarnya sebagai bentuk kepedulian dan kehati-hatiannya terhadap gadis tersebut. Tiba-tiba pemuda _raven_ ini mengernyit kala mendapati sosok sang istri yang meraih sebuah koper seraya memasukan beberapa pakaian ke dalamnya.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" _to the point_.

Gadis _pink_ itu menoleh pada sumber suara. "Aku sedang berkemas,"

Hening sebentar.

"Aku akan pulang," lanjutnya.

Sasuke bergeming seraya mencerna kalimat tersebut.

"Apa itu artinya..."

Pemuda _darkblue_ itu menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan air muka tak terbaca.

Sang istri tersenyum simpul. "Ya, inilah keputusanku."

Uchiha bungsu tersebut terpaku beberapa detik seolah menahan keterkejutannya. Dia lekas mendekati sang istri dengan perasaan yang tak mudah dijabarkan. Tapi tidak bisa menutupi kesenangan yang menjalar di dasar hatinya, lantas turut membereskan pakaian yang belum dimasukkan ke dalam koper.

 _Ini bukan mimpi?_

Sasuke sukar membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam diri sang istri. Apakah sesosok jiwa yang dibalut dengan hati malaikat? Dia sudah menerima banyak tekanan darinya, dan kini dengan gamblang menerimanya kembali?

 _Well_ , bukan berarti Sasuke mengharapkan suatu penolakan, justru pemuda ini sangat bersyukur akan hal tersebut, hanya dirinya tidak bisa membaca isi hati Sakura yang terlampau baik.

"Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan matang?"

" _In Syaa Allaah_ sudah,"

Nyatanya Sakura tidak sekadar melamun untuk berpikir dan mempertimbangkan hal tersebut, dia beberapa kali menghadapkan diri untuk melakukan sholat istikhoroh dalam menentukan pilihannya, berharap Allaah akan membantu memberikan jawaban terbaik yang hendak diambilnya. Dan beberapa kali juga bayangan Sasuke senantiasa bersarang dalam pikirannya –termasuk mimpi– hingga membuat gadis tersebut yakin akan kehadiran pemuda _darkblue_ itu. Dia akan memberikan kesempatan pada suaminya.

Kekesalan yang sempat menyergap hati sang suami perihal Sasori tadi tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja, tergantikan oleh perasaan hangat yang mulai mengembus qalbu.

Sasuke menembak intens gadis di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau menerimaku kembali?"

.

.

.

 _Sang_ emerald _menyelami bola kelam di hadapannya._

Onyx _itu tertaut seakan membaur dengan hijaunya sebuah padang rumput._

 _Suatu ketulusan terpancar dari sorot maniknya yang berkilau._

.

.

.

"Karena Allaah yang menghendakinya, Sasuke-san,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih ya yang masih setia dengan fic ini, dan juga terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu meluangkan waktu untuk** _ **review**_ **.** _ **Hontou ni**_ _ **Arigatou gozaimasu**_ **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura]**

 **Islamic** _ **content**_ **, AU, OOC, Typo(s), EBI belum sempurna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tidak ingin melewatkan satu hari tanpa proses belajar, maka sebelum dirinya dan sang istri pulang ke Manshion, dia meminta izin untuk menimba ilmu terlebih dahulu dengan ayah mertuanya –seperti hari-hari biasanya. Mengetahui hal demikian, nurani Sakura mengalun lembut seakan menambah keyakinan terhadap keputusannya yang memang pantas untuk diperjuangkan.

Sasuke hijrah karena murni _Lillahi Ta'ala_. Kabar mengejutkan yang membuatnya bisa bersanding kembali dengan gadis bercadar itu semakin membuatnya termotivasi dalam menekuni ilmu agama, yang mana hal tersebut akan membimbingnya menuju seorang suami yang lebih baik lagi. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi pemimpin keluarga yang amanah bagi Sakura.

Tidak hanya itu, penghasilan yang selalu diperolehnya dari tugas CEO di Perusahaan Bisnis Otomotifnya benar-benar diniatkan sebagai kewajiban nafkah suami terhadap seorang istri, bukan lagi sebagai keterpaksaan di atas nama Uchiha.

Saat perbincangan seriusnya dengan Sakura tadi, ternyata _adzan_ ashar terdengar tak lama setelah itu, maka mereka putuskan untuk sholat terlebih dahulu, pun ditambah proses belajar yang memakan waktu sampai pukul setengah enam sore. Kizashi menyuruh mereka untuk tidak bergegas pulang, melainkan membersihkan diri di rumahnya karena _adzan_ maghrib akan segera berkumandang sehingga mereka bisa melaksanakan sholat berjamaah lagi di Masjid yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah minimalisnya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan yang terjalin antarsesama penduduk di tempat ini, begitu membaur dan agamis, terbukti dari keadaan masjid yang selalu penuh dan ramai. Dan ternyata tidak hanya selesai di sholat maghrib, masjid ini selalu mengadakan kajian singkat dan tadarusan di pertengahan antara maghrib dan isya. Jamaah tidak sera-merta pulang, melainkan tetap fokus pada kegiatan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan warga itu, mereka baru dibubarkan ketika sholat isya selesai dilaksanakan. Benar-benar barokah karena memanfaatkan waktu luang sebaik mungkin!

"Beginilah kehidupan di kampung kami," ujar Kizashi saat berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke pasca keluar dari Masjid.

"Mengagumkan," timpal pemuda _darkblue_ itu.

Kizashi menolehkan kepala guna menatap lawan bicaranya. "Tempat ini barangkali tidak sebesar, semewah, dan senyaman _residence_ mu,"

Sasuke lekas menyergah. "Aku lebih menyukai tempat ini,"

Pemuda tersebut menarik napas pelan-pelan seraya membayangkan pola hidup masa lalunya yang tidak terarah, bagaimana saat itu dirinya terjerumus pada lingkungan yang menuntunnya pada suatu jalan kekeliruan sehingga membentuk eksistensi diri yang salah. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat Sasuke meringis minim.

"Terhindar dari hedonisme," lanjutnya.

–dan terasa hangat.

"Kaubisa menginap kapan pun kaumau," tawar sang ayah mertua dengan senyuman terulas di bibirnya.

Sedangkan pemuda _raven_ itu hanya bergumam terima kasih untuk merespon hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba ulu hati bergetar tatkala ingat akan sesuatu yang belum pernah ditanyakannya, dengan hati-hati pemuda tersebut bertanya. "Apakah ayah memberitahu _Otou-san_ tentang masalahku dengan Sakura?"

Laki-laki dewasa beriris _emerald_ itu tampak mengelus-elus dagunya. "Apa kauingin aku memberitahunya?"

Sasuke menundukan pandangannya. "Sebenarnya tidak,"

Terjadi jeda satu menit hingga suasana terasa lenggang.

Kizashi memasang raut kalem. "Ayahmu berwatak tegas, aku justru khawatir masalah ini akan semakin besar jika dia mengetahuinya. Tapi berhubung masalahmu dengan Sakura sudah selesai, sepertinya kita tidak perlu memberitahunya, bukan? Kecuali jika hubungan kalian tidak membaik, maka Fugaku harus ikut turun tangan juga,"

Uchiha bungsu itu diam-diam mengembuskan napas lega. Bukan bermaksud _su'udzon_ , tapi ini ikatan telepati kuat antara ayah dan anak, Sasuke bisa mencium aroma buruk sedini mungkin jika sang ayah tahu perihal masalahnya dengan Sakura. Itu tampak mengerikan dalam pikirannya. Lagipula semua beban itu sekarang sudah terangkat, yang harus dilakukannya adalah memperbaiki segala kekurangan dan kesalahannya di masa lalu, memfokuskan diri untuk melangkah lebih baik lagi di masa kini dan masa yang akan datang.

"Terima kasih,"

Dia bersyukur memiliki ayah mertua yang begitu pengertian terhadap keadaan.

"Sama-sama."

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah berjalan melewati pintu rumah. Disana tampak Sakura dan Mebuki –ibunya– sedang membereskan mukena, sepertinya mereka baru selesai sholat. Ya, Kizashi lebih menekankan kedua perempuan tersebut untuk sholat di rumah, karena sebaik-baiknya wanita adalah yang berdiam diri di rumah. Tapi tidak serta-merta melarang perempuan-perempuan yang dicintainya itu untuk menjalankan sholat di Masjid, dalam beberapa waktu dirinya mengizinkan mereka –tentu dalam syarat syar'i tertentu, seperti sempurna dalam menutup aurat, tidak ber _tabarruj_ (menampakan kecantikan atau berhias diri), dan lain-lain.

Setelah melihat Sakura sudah siap dengan keperluan dan kopernya, Sasuke lekas melirik arloji yang melingkar di salah satu tangannya. "Sepertinya kami harus pulang sekarang,"

Mereka salam dan berpamitan setelah ibu mertua memberikan beberapa nasihat membangun untuk kelancaran rumah tangga keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secarik Hibat © Wickey-Pooh**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di pelataran Manshion, Sasuke segera mengambil alih koper sang istri, walau Sakura bersikeras untuk menolaknya. Namun pada akhirnya tindakan pemuda _raven_ itu memang tidak bisa dibantah. Mereka memasuki kamar hingga koper itu diletakkan di samping tempat tidur, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan mimik sedikit letih.

Menyadari keadaan sang suami, gadis bercadar itu membuka suara. "Apa kaukelelahan? Aku akan membawakanmu air minum," seraya membalikkan tubuh untuk berjalan menuju dapur.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke merasa Sakura-nya telah kembali. Gerak-gerik itu persis seperti yang selalu dia lihat dulu saat sang istri memberikan perhatian padanya, saat gadis itu selalu ikut campur terhadap segala keadaannya. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak merasakan euforia ini, terasa hangat dan menggelitik sanubarinya.

Tanpa Sakura duga, Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang tangannya hingga pergerakan itu terhenti. Dirinya menolehkan kepala untuk menatap sang empu. Ada banyak percikan yang menembus dasar hatinya kala hitam jelaga itu memandangnya dengan air muka datar yang tak terbaca. Dia tidak membuka suara sampai sepersekian menit.

"Duduklah," ucap Uchiha bungsu itu pada akhirnya.

Sakura menuruti perintah sang suami, lantas duduk tepat di sampingnya dengan perasaan canggung. Lagi-lagi suasana terasa sunyi karena tak ada yang memecahkan keheningan, namun atensi _onyx_ itu sama sekali tak beralih dari sosok istrinya. Sedangkan Sakura memilih untuk menunduk.

"Kautakut?" gumam Sasuke.

"Tidak,"

Sasuke sedikit heran karena istrinya selalu mengalihkan pandangan dan tampak masih enggan untuk menatapnya seakan keraguan mengeksploitasi seluruh gerakannya. Apa tiba-tiba gadis itu berubah pikiran?

"Apa kaumenyesal dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Sasuke –sebenarnya enggan menanyakan hal tersebut karena entah mengapa hatinya terasa kebas.

Gadis yang bersangkutan lekas mengangkat wajahnya dan pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap sang suami. "Tentu saja tidak,"

Sorot manik keduanya saling bertumpuan hingga membuat mereka bergeming, bahkan Sakura harus lebih mengatur degup jantungnya yang kian menekan dada. Setiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu, gadis ini selalu merasa ada sengatan yang membuatnya menjadi kaku.

Berusaha mengontrol debarannya, Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tidak lagi," tegur Sasuke.

Sang _emerald_ kembali menggulirkan pandangan hingga menatap pemuda di depannya, namun tatapan-tidak-mengerti terpancar jelas dari garis-garis hijau teduhnya. "Apa?"

"Tetap seperti itu,"

Sasuke merasa hangat tiap kali Sakura menatap ke arahnya hingga membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan kontak dengan mata klorofil itu. Dia begitu menyukai manik _emerald_ di hadapannya, seolah menyalurkan gelombang yang menentramkan jiwa. Maka dirinya perlu menegur sang istri jika kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

Sakura tetap bergeming dengan posisi semula –diam memerhatikan sang suami. Situasi hening ini membuat Sasuke mudah beradaptasi dengan suasana hatinya.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan kekesalan padaku?"

Sakura masih diam seakan merenung atas pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh suaminya. Setiap luka pasti meninggalkan bekas, tapi apakah bekas itu masih tersisa untuk menekan emosi yang dirasakan oleh gadis tersebut?

"Aku mencoba untuk tidak mengungkit lagi kejadian yang ada di masa lalu,"

Sasuke terdiam dengan air muka yang tak bisa diartikan. Kesunyian ini membuat pemuda tersebut diam-diam menghela napas ringan.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau menyimpan banyak tekanan–"

Jelaga hitamnya sarat akan makna.

"–lampiaskan saja padaku jika itu membuatmu merasa lega," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak harus melakukannya,"

Sang suami memejamkan mata sepersekian menit untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedikit rumit. Dia ingin melihat sisi lain dari diri istrinya –yang mana sekiranya gadis _softpink_ itu akan menyalurkan kekecewaan atas tindakan-tindakan lampaunya, sehingga Sasuke bisa menekan rasa bersalahnya yang tak kunjung menyurut. Namun lagi-lagi dirinya tidak mengerti dengan sifat Sakura yang terlampau baik itu.

Tentu saja hal tersebut menyebabkan rasa bersalah Sasuke kian membesar, bahkan kinerja sel-sel otaknya seakan lumpuh saat ini karena tidak tahu harus berpikir apa lagi untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Pemuda _raven_ itu membidik manik di depannya dengan tatapan serius. "Kauingin berlibur ke Turki, Maroko, Yordania, atau Tunisia?"

"Mengapa bertanya begitu?"

Sekilas raut wajah Sasuke menggambarkan garis-garis surut walau tidak kentara karena piawai memasang mimik _stoic_. Pemuda ini berasumsi bahwa destinasi akan menyenangkan hati setiap perempuan, setidaknya Sakura akan terhibur jika mereka melakukan liburan bersama. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika nada balasan Sakura tadi terdengar janggal dan mengelak?

Sasuke seakan buntu dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. "Katakan apa yang harus kuperbuat?"

"Aku tidak memerlukan tempat-tempat itu,"

 _Emerald_ sang gadis memancarkan sorot yang meneduhkan qalbu. "Aku hanya ingin..."

Menggantungkan kalimat seraya menarik napas pelan-pelan. Sedangkan Sasuke tak mengalihkan atensinya yang terarah.

Manik hijau itu membidik lembut.

"Sasuke-san menjadi imam yang baik,"

Perasaan terenyuh menerpa hati pemuda tersebut, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjabarkannya, tapi ini terasa begitu meremang seolah ada getaran hangat yang mendekap setiap permukaan hatinya.

Jelas bahwa Sakura bukan tipikal gadis yang menuntut banyak keinginan duniawi, permintaannya begitu sederhana namun menyimpan banyak kemuliaan hingga darah sang suami terasa berdesir mendengar hal tersebut.

Keheningan memanipulasi dua jiwa yang saling terdiam. Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan _onyx_ nya dari _emerald_ Sakura seakan ada tarikan magnet yang hanyut di dasar pancaran mata itu.

Lihatlah betapa cantiknya warna hijau yang mengukir bola mata istrinya. Sasuke tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa bentuk mata gen Mesir berhasil menjerat naluriahnya karena itu lebih dari sekadar indah. Sakura juga memiliki tanda lahir di dahinya yang mana hal tersebut justru membuatnya terlihat semakin manis, seakan bindi tertempel disana. Dan jangan lupakan ukiran henna yang selalu terlukis di punggung tangannya. Laki-laki normal mana yang akan menolak pesona gadis tersebut? Beruntung dia bisa menjaga kehormatan dan batasan auratnya sehingga terlindungi.

Dengan penuh kesadaran, sang suami mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan dan hati-hati agar gadis di hadapannya tidak terganggu. Meski mimik itu tampak datar, namun pancaran _onyx_ nya tidak bisa mengelabui getaran lembut yang begitu nyata. Lambat laun dia mencium kelopak mata istrinya yang pada saat itu refleks tertutup.

"Aku akan berusaha," gumam pemuda tersebut –menjawab permintaan sang istri perihal imam yang baik.

Dia kembali memundurkan wajahnya untuk mengambil posisi semula, sedangkan Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap sang empu dengan tatapan yang sarat akan sebuah makna. Meski sadar pemuda itu telah berubah, namun Sakura tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan memperlakukannya sedemikian rupa –mengingat dulu pemuda tersebut tidak sudi untuk menyentuhnya barang sedikit pun. Sakura merasa wajahnya terasa begitu panas dan pipinya yang terlahir semu merah pasti kini tampak semakin merah, bersyukur hal tersebut terhalangi oleh cadarnya.

"Sakura,"

"Ya,"

Manik hitam sang suami penuh akan keseriusan. "Aku ingin kau menjaga batasan dari Sasori,"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bermaksud memutuskan tali silaturahmi antara Sakura dengan Sasori, dia hanya menekankan untuk menjaga batasan. Mereka tetap bisa saling berinteraksi selayaknya guru dan murid dalam batas wajar. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga sadar bahwa antarsesama muslim tidak boleh memutuskan tali silaturahmi karena termasuk _kaba'ir_ (dosa besar).

Pun perihal dirinya dengan Hinata. Pemuda ini sudah meminta maaf dan mereka berbaikan walau sebenarnya gadis _lavender_ itu masih merasa sangsi namun pada akhirnya mengikhlaskan. Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya santai disaat orang lain terluka atas perbuatannya karena itu ialah perkara yang tercela. Meski sudah berhubungan selayaknya teman, pemuda ini tentu saja menjaga batasan dari gadis tersebut, termasuk perempuan-perempuan _non mahrom_ lainnya.

 _Dari Jubair bin Mut'im bahwasanya Nabi Shallallahu 'alaihi wa sallam bersabda, "Tidaklah masuk surga orang yang suka memutus tali silaturahmi." [Mutafaqun 'alaihi]._

Dan dia memohon ampun kepada Allaah atas perbuatannya yang telah melanggar syariat –pacaran. _In Syaa Allaah_ semuanya telah berakhir dan kini fokus untuk membenahi diri. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk bertaubat.

Sebenarnya tanpa perintah Sasuke, Sakura akan selalu menjaga batasan dari Sasori dan laki-laki _non mahrom_ lainnya, pun mengingat status dirinya sebagai seorang istri.

"Ya, Sasuke-ku –san," jawab Sakura seraya cepat-cepat memperbaiki suffiks 'kun' yang tanpa sadar hendak dikatakannya.

Jantung gadis tersebut berdebar dan tampaknya dia sedang bersusah payah mengontrol rasa malunya. Sejujurnya Sakura selalu memanggil Sasuke dengan suffiks kun di belakang pemuda itu, namun kali ini dia hampir keceplosan mengatakan hal tersebut di depan suaminya.

Sasuke menangkap kejanggalan tersebut, lagipula dirinya pernah mendengar hal itu saat sang gadis berdoa di sepertiga malam dulu. Tapi tampaknya Sakura terlihat gelisah dan gugup.

Pemuda _raven_ itu terdiam dengan air muka monoton sehingga sukar untuk dibaca, namun sorot matanya penuh arti.

"Aku suka suffiks kun," ujarnya.

Iris sang istri tidak berkedip, diam-diam gadis _softpink_ itu tersenyum canggung tanpa merespon sepatah kata pun. Perlahan kegugupannya mulai luntur, namun detak jantungnya kembali menikam dada karena euforia yang dia rasakan. Beginikah rasanya merasakan suatu hibat? Hibat –cinta kasih/ kasih sayang.

Keadaan kembali lenggang karena mereka saling terdiam satu sama lain. Hingga pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Sasuke-kun, aku senang kau sekarang benar-benar melihatku,"

Sekilas manik kelam pemuda itu menunjukkan sarat akan luka, bukan luka untuk dirinya, melainkan luka atas perlakuan-perlakuan lampaunya terhadap sang istri yang selalu dia abaikan, yang selalu disia-siakan, yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Pelan-pelan dia menarik napas.

"Humaira,"

Pancaran _onyx_ nya melembut. Dia mengatakan hal tersebut bukan sekadar karena nama tengah sang istri, melainkan perasaan hibatnya terhadap gadis tersebut. Dalam buku **Menikah Mengejar Kemuliaan** , dirinya membaca beberapa penggal romantisme rumah tangga Sang Nabi. Humaira adalah panggilan sayang yang diberikan Rasulullah kepada Siti Aisyah –istrinya.

Humaira berarti wahai pipinya yang kemerah-merahan. Siti Aisyah merupakan ummul mukminin yang sangat cantik. Karena putihnya Aisyah, hingga pipinya biasa nampak rona kemerah-merahan.

Hal tersebut tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sakura. Barangkali itu menjadi salah satu alasan ayah Kizashi dan ibu Mebuki memberikan nama tengah Humaira untuk Sakura yang notabene putih dan merona.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dengan hati-hati untuk melepas cadar yang sedang dikenakan sang istri. Dalam beberapa detik yang terbuang, perlahan dia bisa melihat wajah itu yang berhasil membuatnya terpana. Bidadari mana yang tidak kalah dengan kecantikan gadis _softpink_ ini?

Sedangkan Sakura bergeming, bahkan dia masih mengontrol degup jantungnya pasca panggilan Humaira yang terdengar syahdu. Mengapa rasanya begitu berbeda saat pemuda itu yang mengatakannya? Seakan syair yang menggelitik ulu hatinya. Dan pergerakan Sasuke tadi semakin menambah denyut di nadinya.

Apa Sasuke belum pernah mengatakan bahwa istrinya begitu cantik bahkan jelita? Itulah yang kini bersarang dalam sel-sel otaknya. Sejujurnya kecantikan paras hanya sebagai faktor penunjang, ada hal yang lebih berharga dari itu, ialah–

–keshalihahannya.

Jari Sasuke mengelus pipi sang istri dengan gerakan lambat dan lembut, menelusuri rona merah muda yang kontras di pipi putih itu, lihatlah bahkan gadis ini tidak perlu menggunakan _make up_ untuk mempercantik wajahnya, karena turunan genetik yang begitu kuat. Terlahir sebagai perempuan yang memiliki rona merah muda di sekitar pipinya membuat Sakura harus bersyukur karena berhasil menyenangkan hati sang suami.

 _Onyx_ Sasuke terpancar dalam.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika malam ini–" pemuda tersebut menggantungkan kalimatnya seolah mencari kata-kata yang pas. _Well_ , ini yang pertama baginya dan tidak ada yang salah jika dia merasa sedikit gugup meski tidak nampak secara fisik.

Sedangkan sang lawan bicara menahan napasnya, sepintas dia hanyut akan sentuhan lembut Sasuke yang menjalar di permukaan pipinya, terasa begitu nyaman dan menggetarkan inti sanubarinya.

Pemuda _raven_ itu sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mewakili maksudnya, hingga pada akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang tersirat. "Suatu permulaan untuk memperbaiki hubungan layaknya suami istri,"

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke, lagipula ini sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang istri, lantas mengangguk –walau kenyataannya dia harus menahan rasa malu yang menekan dasar hatinya. Gadis tersebut bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan detak jantung yang memanipulasi kondisi tubuhnya.

Lembaran ilmu dalam buku **Menikah Mengejar Kemuliaan** melesat masuk memenuhi kinerja otak Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu lekas menarik tangan Sakura untuk berwudhu dan menunaikan sholat sunnah dua rakaat.

Sejujurnya sholat tersebut harus dilakukan di hari pernikahan saat malam pertama. Tapi berhubung kala itu sangat tidak mendukung, maka barangkali tidak apa-apa jika mereka melakukannya sekarang karena sama-sama yang pertama bagi keduanya, anggap saja ini malam pertama mereka. Semoga Allaah merihoinya.

Setelah tata cara tersebut selesai, dia kembali menghadap sang istri dengan mimik datar namun mengandung sorot kelembutan yang tak terdefinisi. Lambat laun wajahnya mendekat guna mencium kening gadis tersebut –tepat di tanda lahir– dengan gerakan halus yang penuh akan ketulusan, membuat Sakura tertegun seketika. Kemudian menjalar hingga ke atas dan berhenti tepat di puncak kepala gadis _softpink_ itu, lantas mengecupnya dan mengusap ubun-ubun gadis tersebut seraya menggumamkan basmallah secara khidmat.

" _Bismillah Allahumma jannibnaasy syaithoona wa jannibisy syaithoona maa rozaqtanaa_ ,"

Artinya: Dengan menyebut nama Allaah, Ya Allaah, jauhkanlah aku dari syaitan dan jauhkanlah syaitan dari anak yang akan Engkau karuniakan kepada kami.

.

.

Udara segar menyambut pagi Sakura dengan baik. Wanita tersebut baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan di _pantry_. Lama menunggu dalam hitungan menit, sosok suaminya tak kunjung datang. Hingga pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar guna memastikan keberadaan pria tersebut.

Disana tampak Sasuke sedang mengancingkan kemejanya, sedangkan dasi masih tersampir di lehernya yang belum terikat. Sakura perlahan-lahan menghampiri sang suami.

Teringat beberapa peristiwa ke belakang, perempuan tersebut bergeming sejenak dengan mimik ragu. Namun pada akhirnya dia berhati-hati mengucapkan, "bolehkah aku membantu mengikat polanya?"

Mendengar itu, Sasuke menoleh pada sumber suara, lantas melangkah untuk mengambil posisi di depan sang istri. Tanpa perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke sudah memberikan isyarat sebagai bentuk izin.

Ini pertama kalinya dia mengikat dasi pria _darkblue_ itu dan tentu saja membuatnya senang, hal yang selalu ingin dia lakukan sejak awal pernikahan mereka. Sakura tidak peduli betapa peliknya masa-masa awal mereka, namun kini sudah tergantikan dengan suatu hal luar biasa yang patut disyukuri.

Putri Kizashi ini juga membantu merapikan beberapa kancing kemeja yang belum sempurna. Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih sesaat mengambil langkah untuk sarapan bersama. Pria tersebut kembali mengantar istrinya ke kampus, kendati ini adalah jadwal bekerja di perusahaan. Sakura harus membiasakan diri terhadap agenda berangkat-pulang yang akan selalu ditemani oleh suaminya.

Sasuke tidak keberatan jika warga kampus jeli untuk menganalisis hubungan antara dirinya dengan Sakura.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, Sakura duduk di bangku yang terletak di luar gedung Universitas Tokyo untuk menunggu jemputan dari sang suami.

Tiba-tiba maniknya menangkap sesosok wanita dewasa tengah menggendong seorang bayi yang tampak menangis, lalu di sebelah kanannya terdapat anak kecil yang berumur sekitar empat tahun tengah menangis juga. Sepertinya wanita tersebut kerepotan menangani kedua anaknya yang tak kunjung reda.

Melihat hal itu membuat Sakura turut terenyuh, lantas berniat untuk membantu. Namun baru mengambil dua langkah, wanita itu justru segera menjauh untuk menjaga jarak seraya menarik lengan anaknya. Tatapannya jelas menyiratkan suatu diskriminasi terhadap Sakura, hasil dari stigma-stigma islamophobia yang ramai diperbincangkan.

Istri dari Sasuke Uchiha ini menarik napas untuk menstabilkan kegusarannya. Entah mengapa, pergerakan sekecil itu berhasil membuatnya sakit.

"Moegi, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya," ujar wanita tadi pada anaknya yang berumur empat tahun. Sebagai peringatan karena atensinya akan beralih fokus pada sang bayi yang masih menangis.

Meski itu sebuah bisikan, namun Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, bahkan terdengar nyaring di telinganya, tak ayal membuat perempuan _softpink_ ini semakin sedih.

Anak yang diketahui bernama Moegi itu masih menangis seraya menarik-narik kaos baju ibunya dengan gestur merengek.

"Ibu, aku ingin permen awan itu," isaknya seraya menatap stan permen kapas.

Sang ibu seolah mengabaikan rengekan tersebut karena tak ada balasan yang hendak ditunjukkannya, justru semakin fokus pada sang bayi. Sedangkan Moegi kian menangis dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat merah dan basah.

Sakura merasa tidak harus tinggal diam, lantas memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju stan permen kapas untuk membelinya, lalu berjalan menuju objek yang bersangkutan. Dia berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Moegi, kemudian menyerahkan permen kapas tadi seraya mengelus kepala anak tersebut dengan gerakan lembut.

"Ini. Jangan menangis lagi dan jangan nakal ya,"

Tatapan anak tersebut sontak berbinar, tangisannya mulai reda dan tergantikan oleh nada riang yang tak bisa disembunyikan. "Terima kasih kakak..." suara kecilnya menggantung seakan berpikir.

"Kakak ninja," lanjutnya polos dengan bola mata besar.

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak tersinggung dengan keluguan anak tersebut dan memakluminya, lantas tersenyum di balik cadarnya. "Sakura,"

"Terima kasih, kakak Sakura," ulang Moegi penuh keceriaan seraya memakan permennya.

"Sama-sama,"

 _Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya tidak mereka pikirkan._ Terngiang-ngiang nasihat dari proffesor mudanya –Sasori– pasca insiden di Auditorium. Sakura sangat berterima kasih akan hal tersebut. Putri Kizashi ini murni melakukan tindakan tadi dengan penuh keikhlasan tanpa mengharap keuntungan apa pun.

Sedangkan sang ibu hanya tertegun menyaksikan hal itu seolah tak ada kata yang bisa dia ungkapkan.

Sakura tersenyum pada wanita tersebut sesaat mengambil posisi berdiri dan melangkah pergi ketika melihat mobil Sasuke sudah berada di depan gerbang Universitas Tokyo.

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati dengan baik, bahkan rumah tangga Sasuke dan Sakura yang pada mulanya terlihat begitu pahit, kini justru terlihat sangat harmonis seolah keduanya memang ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain. Ya, mereka memang saling terikat dalam _lauhul mahfudz_!

Pernikahan ini membuat Sasuke mengalami banyak perubahan yang signifikan hingga membentuk karakter sebagai hamba Allaah. Tak lupa, hubungan dengan keluarganya semakin terjalin baik, terutama sang ayah. Fugaku yang sedari dulu kerap bertindak tegas pada anak bungsunya itu, kini secara terang-terangan menunjukkan suatu kebanggaan yang patut disyukuri. Sasuke baru bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya menerima ikatan afeksi yang kuat dari sang ayah. Dengan itu, pria _raven_ tersebut tak henti-hentinya bermunajat syukur atas karunia hidup yang dia jalani.

Sasuke melangkah menuju dapur tatkala melihat sang istri yang tengah mencuci piring di wastafel. Perlahan dia memeluk wanita tersebut dari belakang seraya membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher putih sang istri dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup, berusaha menyesap aroma _blossom_ yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

Sedikit gerakan terkejut diperlihatkan Sakura. Namun kembali menguasai diri sesaat menyunggingkan senyuman. "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Laki-laki yang bersangkutan tak lekas menjawab, dia hanya terdiam seolah menikmati kenyamanan ini. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, barulah mengambil jarak dan berdiri di samping Sakura. Lengannya turut bergerak untuk membantu sang istri dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak perlu, kau istirahatlah di kamar," tegur wanita beriris _emerald_ ini.

Dirinya sadar bahwa sang suami pasti kelelahan mengingat tugasnya kini sedang berjuang di titik akhir program _magister_. Sasuke mulai banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan beberapa penelitian guna menyusun tesisnya. Setiap malam dia tidak absen dalam menekuni bab per bab.

"Hn,"

Rupanya pria ini enggan mendengarkan sahutan dari istrinya karena tak menghentikan pergerakan itu. Inilah sifat rumah tangga Sang Nabi, bahwasanya Rasulullah kerap membantu sang istri dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya. Tidak hanya itu, pun sebagai bentuk romantisme untuk mengeratkan hubungan harmonis dalam ikatan pasutri.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa haru yang kian menjalar di sepanjang permukaan hatinya. Dia tidak menyangka jika motivasi sang suami begitu besar dalam melaksanakan hijrahnya. Di awal pernikahan mereka, putri Kizashi ini memang sudah mengestimasi bahwasanya akan ada hal luar biasa yang mengubah hidup Sasuke, dan itu sudah terbukti belakangan ini.

Sasuke sedang berbaring seraya merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang istri. Wajahnya tampak serius melantunkan surah Az-Zariyat. Dia sedang melakukan _muroja'ah_ (mengulang-ulang hapalan) agar tidak lupa.

Siapa yang mengira jika Sasuke Uchiha kini seorang hafiz? Dia memiliki hapalan Al-Qur'an sebanyak lima juz yakni juz ke-30, 29, 28, 27, dan 26.

Sakura tampak khusyu mendengarkan hal tersebut, tak ayal membuat hatinya berdesir hangat yang terasa begitu menentramkan. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan hapalannya, namun tidak beranjak dari posisi semula.

Lambat laun _onyx_ itu bergulir menatap wajah sang istri, tatapannya begitu dalam sehingga mampu menjerat setiap hawa yang melihatnya, bersyukur tatapan tersebut hanya ditujukan untuk istrinya seorang. Bola klorofil Sakura balas menatap iris kelam itu.

"Untukmu," gumam Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

Dia memejamkan matanya sepersekian detik, lantas kembali membukanya seraya melantunkan. " _Ar-rahman... 'Allamal quraan..._ " sampai ayat seterusnya.

Selagi sang suami fokus pada bacaannya, Sakura bergeming dan tertegun dengan degup jantung yang mulai terpacu. Dia tidak mengira jika Sasuke sudah pandai ber _murottal_ , bahkan iramanya berhasil membuat hati Sakura terenyuh. Entah mengapa ini terdengar syahdu di telinga perempuan tersebut sampai-sampai membuatnya tak bisa sadar dari keterpanaan lagi meremang.

Di sisi lain, Uchiha bungsu itu tahu jikalau istrinya begitu menyukai surah Ar-Rahman. Belajar _murottal_ tidak mudah, ini dia lakukan demi istrinya, tapi lebih diprioritaskan untuk hijrahnya kepada Allaah. Selain mempelajari bacaan dengan benar, ilmu _murottal_ juga menekankan irama yang sesuai kaidah.

Sakura menyeka setetes likuid yang jatuh dari manik _emerald_ nya. Dia semakin kagum terhadap sang suami dan benar-benar bersyukur bisa menikah dengan Uchiha bungsu itu – merupakan nikmat besar yang tidak boleh dikufuri.

 _._

 _Wanita yang baik untuk laki-laki yang baik pula._

 _._

Wanita _softpink_ ini mengelus rambut suaminya dengan gerakan lembut seakan menyalurkan perasaannya yang sedang bahagia. Tak lama berselang waktu, Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan lantunan surah tersebut dengan nyaris sempurna.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, aku sangat menyukainya,"

.

.

Jelaga hitam Sasuke fokus menatap layar laptop di hadapannya. Dia sedang menyempurnakan bab dua dalam tesisnya yang dimaksudkan agar segera di _accept_ oleh sang proffesor. Belakangan ini pekerjaannya sedang padat, maka dirinya harus memanfaatkan waktu seefektif mungkin untuk meminimalisir beban tugas.

Tak lama berselang waktu, Sakura datang seraya menyimpan secangkir espresso di atas meja untuk sang suami, lantas duduk di samping pria tersebut. Penerangan di ruangan ini masih terjalin walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Apa kaumemerlukan bantuanku?" tawar Sakura.

Sang empu menggeleng dengan atensi yang masih mengarah pada laptopnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan jari di _keyboard_.

"Apa kaupegal? Aku akan memijat bahumu,"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeleng. Mimik yang sangat serius itu seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak membutuhkan apa pun kecuali merampungkan tugas ini secepatnya.

Mereka terdiam dan suasana terasa lenggang jika saja bunyi _keyboard_ tak memanipulasi udara kala itu. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Sasuke sepintas melirikkan bola kelamnya pada jam dinding, dia tidak sadar bahwa keadaan sudah selarut ini. Tiba-tiba dirinya menghentikan pergerakan, lantas menoleh ke samping untuk menatap istrinya.

"Ini sudah malam. Tidurlah," sahut Sasuke.

Sang empu menggeleng. "Aku akan menemanimu,"

"Kau harus istirahat,"

"Aku masih terjaga,"

Garis-garis kekhawatiran terpaut jelas di mimik laki-laki _raven_ itu. Awalnya dia enggan setuju, namun gestur sang istri menunjukkan suatu tekad yang tidak ingin dibantah. Maka dia putuskan untuk kembali menekuni laptopnya dan sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan tugas ini agar mereka bisa tidur –terutama Sakura.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, menit per menit kian terkikis, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Sasuke meminum sisa espressonya hingga tandas dan berusaha menahan kantuknya. Dia menolehkan kepala untuk melihat sosok sang istri, tiba-tiba bibir pria ini tersungging minim.

"Kau pasti lelah," gumamnya, meski sadar Sakura tak akan mendengar itu.

Tampak sosok istrinya sedang tidur dengan posisi bersandar pada kepala sofa. Wajahnya begitu tenang, bahkan tak melunturkan kecantikan alami yang ada pada dirinya. Sasuke memerhatikan wajah itu sejenak dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu segera beranjak untuk memangku sang istri _a la bridal style_ dan lekas membaringkannya pada tempat tidur beserta _bed cover_ yang disematkan sebatas dada untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari udara malam yang menusuk.

Dirinya kembali mengambil posisi di sofa untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda. Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk meminimalisir rasa lelah yang mulai melanda. Sang jari kembali bekerja di atas _keyboard_ untuk merangkai beberapa kalimat terakhir. Namun tiba-tiba rasa kantuk itu mulai menyerang, bahkan tanpa dia sadari, kelopak matanya pelan-pelan mulai terpejam.

.

Pria berhelai _darkblue_ itu mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyeimbangkan penglihatan pasca terbangun beberapa detik yang lalu. Dia melirik jam dan mendapati waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Pria tersebut memilih untuk tidak kembali berkutat pada laptopnya, justru memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya nanti di sela-sela jam kerjanya di perusahaan. Semoga sempat.

Sasuke bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan mengambil air wudhu guna melaksanakan sholat malam, lantas mendekati istrinya yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Pria _raven_ ini bersimpuh untuk menyejajarkan posisinya dengan tinggi ranjang.

Wajah tampan itu mendekat ke sisi wajah sang istri, lalu mencium telinganya.

"Humaira," bisiknya.

Sakura mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pertanda hendak bangun, lalu spontan menoleh ke samping untuk memastikan sumber suara. Tanpa menunggu gerakan detik, dia bisa melihat _onyx_ suaminya yang kelam sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Ayo sholat tahajjud," gumam pria itu.

Sakura mengangguk seraya menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Puncak kebahagiaan sepasang suami istri terbukti dari interaksi saling mengingatkan atas kebaikan, mereka akan saling merangkul guna menggapai _jannah_ bersama-sama. Inilah janjinya pada Sakura, bahwasanya dia akan berusaha menjadi imam yang baik dalam membangun bahtera rumah tangga yang senantiasa diberkahi oleh Allaah.

Bagaimana kita begitu lancang mengharapkan surga sedangkan malas dalam mengamalkan hal-hal sunat? Sudah sepatutnya kita menghilangkan anggapan _"Sunat apabila dikerjakan mendapat pahala, jika ditinggalkan tidak apa-apa"_ melainkan ubahlah menjadi _"Sunat dikerjakan mendapat pahala, ditinggalkan adalah merugi"._ Seseorang yang mengabaikan amalan sunat termasuk orang-orang yang merugi karena menyia-nyiakan kesempatan baik. Surga juga bisa diraih dengan amalan sunat, bahkan Allaah akan membangunkan rumah di surga untuk setiap hamba-Nya yang menjalankan amalan-amalan sunat, seperti sholat sunnah duha atau rowatib 12 rakaat. Bayangkan, satu buah pisang di surga saja nikmatnya tak tertahankan, apalagi ini sebuah rumah? Adakah yang ingin menyia-nyiakan nikmat sebesar itu?

Jangan menyepelekan amalan sunat.

Sasuke dan Sakura menyelesaikan sholat tahajjud dan witir dengan penuh kekhusyuan. Sebaik-baik sholat setelah sholat wajib adalah sholat sunnah malam. Sholat malam adalah kebiasaan orang shalih sejak dulu dan dapat mendekatkan diri kepada Allaah serta menghapus kesalahan dan dosa.

Larut dalam dzikir yang panjang, tak sadar jika _adzan_ subuh mulai berkumandang. Sasuke sempat berniat untuk pergi ke Masjid guna menjalankan sholat subuh berjamaah, namun cuaca kala itu sedang tidak mendukung, hujan deras disertai angin yang cukup kencang membuat sang empu memilih untuk sholat di Manshion saja.

Jika mengingat masa lalu, Sakura kerap kali menegur sang suami agar menjalankan sholat berjamaah di Masjid, namun tak kunjung didengarkan. Tapi kini wanita tersebut sangat bersyukur melihat perubahan pada diri sang suami, sekarang Sasuke tipikal hamba yang rajin menjalankan sholat wajib di Masjid dengan kesadaran sendiri –walau sekarang terhalang oleh faktor cuaca.

Mengapa orang-orang yang melakukan hijrah lebih memiliki semangat tinggi dalam mengamalkan ajarannya daripada orang-orang yang terlahir dan dibesarkan dengan keadaan sudah mengenal Islam? Itu karena orang-orang yang niat hijrah memiliki kesadaran yang sangat tinggi untuk _Lillaahi Ta'ala_.

Inilah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk menjadi imam sholat bagi sang istri.

"Sakura, aku akan mengimamimu,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **See you in next chapter**_ **. Terima kasih yang masih setia membaca fic ini.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura]**

 _ **Islamic content**_ **, AU, OOC, Typo(s), EBI belum sempurna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iris serupa permata klorofil enggan mengalihkan atensi dari rangkaian kalimat yang tergores pada selembar kertas tebal di genggamannya. Sorot itu menunjukkan adanya sinar kebahagiaan yang tak terelakkan. Embusan lembut menjalar di permukaan hatinya hingga menimbulkan percik haru yang menyelimuti perasaannya.

Sang jemari lekas mencari nomor seseorang pada ponselnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk menyentuh panel _call_. Sambungan terhubung hingga satu suara menembus indera pendengarannya.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_ , Sakura," ujar suara di seberang telepon.

" _Wa'alaikumussalam,_ "

Wanita _softpink_ ini menarik napas pelan-pelan tanpa menyembunyikan raut senangnya. "Karin, kau memberiku kabar yang mengejutkan,"

Suara sopran lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil. "Melihat reaksimu saat ini, sepertinya undanganku sudah sampai, _ne_?"

"Ya, ini begitu tiba-tiba! Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun sebelumnya padaku,"

 _This is so surprised!_ Sakura tidak pernah mencium adanya tanda-tanda sang sahabat akan segera menikah di waktu dekat, tak heran jika kedatangan kertas undangan yang baru saja diterimanya menimbulkan efek kaget yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Lagi-lagi Karin tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu tiga hari yang lalu. Saat itu acara khitbah sedang berlangsung, tapi aku kembali berpikir bahwa kau sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku urungkan niat itu untuk memberimu ruang."

Gadis berkacamata itu menarik napas sejenak sesaat melanjutkan penuturannya. "Dalam beberapa kesempatan di kampus kemarin, sebenarnya aku memiliki waktu untuk memberitahumu karena kondisimu sudah membaik, tapi lagi-lagi aku memilih untuk merahasiakannya dan berminat untuk mengejutkanmu,"

Gadis merah tersebut tak bisa menghentikan tawa kecilnya seolah menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sedang bahagia.

"Ya, kau berhasil melakukannya."

"Bukankah memang sudah seharusnya kita menyebar undangan di waktu terdekat menuju hari H?"

Sebagai Ummat Islam, kita tidak boleh menyebarkan kabar pernikahan jauh-jauh hari karena dikhawatirkan akan terjadi hal yang tidak diharapkan. Sembunyikan kabar lamaran, umumkan pernikahan di hari dekat.

"Kau benar. Dulu kau selalu berceloteh tentang jodoh, jodoh, dan jodoh. Aku senang sekarang kau sudah menemukannya. _Alhamdulillah_ ,"

"Aku sangat senang. Hey bukan kau saja yang menikmati status sebagai seorang istri, _In Syaa Allaah_ aku akan menyusul juga," nada Karin terdengar riang.

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya, sahabatnya itu terlihat begitu antusias. Manik wanita _softpink_ ini kembali tertuju pada kertas tebal di genggamannya. Dia memerhatikan rangkaian kata yang tersusun dalam kertas tersebut.

.

 _ **Assalamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh**_

 **Maha Suci Allaah yang telah menciptakan makhluk-Nya berpasang-pasangan.**

 **Untuk mengikuti Sunnah Rasul-Mu dalam membentuk keluarga yang sakinah, mawadah, warohmah, maka izinkanlah putra-putri kami menikah.**

 **Karin Akasuna**

 **Utakata Saiken**

 **Tiada yang dapat membuat kami bahagia selain kehadiran tamu undangan untuk turut memberikan doa restu dan keikhlasan terhadap kedua mempelai.**

 _ **Wassalamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh.**_

.

Iris klorofil itu terpusat pada nama calon pengantin laki-laki, lantas sedikit mengernyit dalam memahami keadaan. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang bersarang dalam pikirannya, wanita tersebut lekas bertanya. "Sepertinya calonmu bukan dari Universitas Tokyo, aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya,"

"Dia dari Universitas Tokyo juga. Kau tidak akan tahu karena dia tidak menempuh program _magister_. Dulu kami satu angkatan di Strata 1 dan juga satu organisasi di BEM. Sakura kau lulusan S1 Universitas Kairo, mana mungkin bisa hapal sarjana S1 Universitas Tokyo? Haha,"

Istri Sasuke Uchiha ini mengangguk paham meski Karin tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Itu masuk akal karena dirinya baru pindah ke Universitas Tokyo di tahun ajaran baru.

"Kau benar. Aku berdoa semoga acara pernikahan kalian berjalan dengan lancar dan menjadi keluarga yang _sakinah, mawadah, warohmah_. Selamat Karin, aku turut berbahagia," ucap Sakura denga nada senang yang terpancar jelas.

" _Aamiin_. Sakura, aku sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu di acara pernikahanku dan jangan lupa ajak Sasuke-san juga,"

Putri Kizashi itu tersenyum. " _In Syaa Allaah_ , akan aku usahakan."

"Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya Karin. Kau harus beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk tiga hari mendatang. _Hamasah_ (semangat)! _Assalamu'alaikum_ ,"

"Oke, aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. _Wa'alaikumussalam_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secarik Hibat © Wickey-Pooh**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara mesin mobil menembus gendang telinga Sakura, membuktikan bahwa suaminya telah pulang dari rutinitas di Perusahaan. Sedangkan dirinya tak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik, wanita tersebut lekas berjalan menuju sumber suara setelah didapati sang suami berkata _Assalamu'alaikum_ seraya membuka knop pintu.

" _Wa'alaikumussalam,_ "

Sakura lalu memegang tangan Sasuke, yang kemudian diletakkan di dahinya –salam para muslimah jika bertemu suami. Sedangkan pria itu mengecup dahi istrinya sepersekian detik. Tak lama setelahnya, Sakura segera mengambil alih tas kerja suaminya untuk dia letakkan di meja khusus seperti biasa.

Mereka melangkah beriringan menuju kamar. Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk melepaskan simpul dasinya. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu sang suami perihal pernikahan sahabatnya.

"Sasuke-kun," gumam sang istri seraya melonggarkan pola dasi suaminya.

"Hn,"

"Tiga hari lagi Karin akan menikah. Dia mengundang kita untuk datang,"

Lambat laun wajahnya menengadah untuk menatap iris Sasuke. Manik mereka bersibobrok dalam keheningan yang menenangkan.

"Kau mau menemaniku datang ke acara pernikahannya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati seolah khawatir jika ada penolakan.

Sang empu terdiam seakan hanyut dengan pikirannya yang sedang bersuara. Mimik wajah itu terlihat _stoic_ seperti biasa sehingga putri Kizashi ini sukar untuk menganalisisnya.

Tiba-tiba atensi Sasuke kembali beralih pada wanita di hadapannya. Perlahan dia mengetukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di dahi sang istri. "Tentu saja,"

Sakura adalah tanggungjawabnya. Sudah menjadi tugas pria tersebut untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi sang istri.

Mendapat perlakuan demikian, wajah Sakura menghangat dengan degup jantung yang mulai berirama tak konstan. Pergerakan manis apa pun yang dilakukan suaminya selalu berhasil membuat wanita ini tertegun. Tidak hanya itu, persetujuan sang suami untuk menemaninya hadir di hari pernikahan Karin juga tak ayal membuat Sakura kian merasa senang.

"Terima kasih," balas wanita tersebut setelah mengontrol perasaannya.

.

.

Hari pernikahan telah tiba. Sasuke fokus mengemudi agar sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat, sedangkan Sakura hanya duduk diam di sampingnya. Sejujurnya keheningan ini memberikan dampak yang menenangkan bagi keduanya, mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah tahu jauh-jauh hari bahwa sang suami tidak lagi terlibat dengan minuman keras dan rokok, Sakura tak berhenti bermunajat syukur kepada Allaah. Dia begitu bangga pada usaha suaminya dalam membangun karakter yang lebih baik lagi. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga selalu menyisakan sebagian hartanya untuk bersedekah, hal tersebut tidak berbeda jauh dengan kedermawanan ayahnya –Fugaku. Dan jangan lupakan agenda rutinnya dalam menjalankan puasa-puasa sunnah.

Sakura bersyukur atas nikmat hidup yang Allaah berikan kepadanya karena dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mulia, terlebih rezeki mendapatkan suami yang soleh.

Tidak lama berselang waktu, sang suami lekas memarkirkan mobilnya setelah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mereka masuk ke pelataran resepsi yang sederhana namun menyimpan banyak makna dan kebahagiaan.

Datang tepat pada waktunya, saat itu akad sedang dimulai. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa haru tatkala iringan kata 'sah' memenuhi suasana di sekelilingnya. Hanya jeda sedikit, mempelai perempuan keluar dari ruangan dan segera menghampiri laki-laki yang kini sudah sah menjadi suaminya. Sekarang mereka sudah halal untuk duduk berdampingan.

"Aku jadi teringat pernikahan kita, Sasuke-kun," gumam Sakura tanpa menyembunyikan nada senang dalam setiap suku katanya.

Pernikahan adalah hal yang menegangkan sekaligus membahagiakan bagi setiap insan yang pernah merasakannya, tak terkecuali dengan Sakura. Pernikahan akan membuat segala hal yang dilarang menjadi halal sehingga menghalau adanya suatu perzinahan.

Sebenar-benarnya pembuktian cinta adalah dengan menikah.

Di sisi lain, wanita tersebut tidak sadar jika ucapannya tadi membuat sang suami tersenyum kecut dengan perasaan kebas yang menyayat. Teringat dengan pernikahannya dulu, kebahagiaan apa yang bisa diterima oleh Sakura ketika Sasuke menjadi mempelai laki-laki yang memuakkan? Tidak ada kehangatan yang menyertai keduanya kala itu.

Pria ini menghela napas tanpa diketahui istrinya.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik. " _I was proud to marry you_ ,"

Sepersekian detik kemudian mengambil jarak dengan mimik yang selalu terlihat tenang dan _stoic_ , sedangkan sang istri meliriknya sejenak dengan tatapan haru yang sarat akan kehangatan.

Mereka saling terdiam seolah menyelami perasaan masing-masing dengan atensi yang kembali tertuju pada kedua mempelai.

Setelah beberapa tamu pergi sesaat memberikan ucapan selamat dan doa yang menimbulkan suasana menjadi lenggang, pun diantaranya ada yang menyantap makanan yang sudah disediakan, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju objek yang bersangkutan.

Menyadari langkah kedua _insan_ tersebut, Karin melemparkan tatapan binar yang sarat akan kebahagiaan. "Sakura kaudatang!" serunya seraya mencium pipi kanan dan kiri wanita bercadar itu.

Mata wanita _softpink_ ini menyipit, membuktikan bahwa dirinya tengah tersenyum di balik cadarnya. " _Baarakallaahu laka wa baaraka 'alaika wa jama'a bainakumaa fii khairin_ (semoga Allaah memberkahimu dan senantiasa memberkahimu dan mengumpulkan kalian berdua dalam kebaikan)."

" _Jazaakillah khairan_ (semoga Allaah membalasmu dengan kebaikan)."

"Kau sangat cantik, Karin. Kalian pasangan yang serasi," ujar Sakura seraya menoleh pada Utakata –suami Karin– sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seposisi dada sebagai isyarat salam kepada _non mahrom_ –tanpa bersentuhan.

Utakata lekas memasang mimik ramah pada tamunya. "Terima kasih,"

"Kau memang ahlinya membuatku terbang," timpal gadis berkacamata itu seraya tertawa kecil.

 _Well,_ gadis itu memang terlihat luar biasa di hari pernikahannya, terlebih aura yang terpancar dari dirinya hingga membuat tamu-tamu turut merasa senang. Tak elok jika bunga tidak bermekaran di dalam hatinya.

"Apa kabar, Uchiha-san?" ujar suara berat yang berhasil mengalihkan atensi sang bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap sumber suara. Dia sudah menduga jika keberadaan Sasori cepat atau lambat akan terendus oleh penciumannya, dan kini proffesor muda itu sedang menyambut kehadirannya. Ini salah satu alasan dia ikut pergi ke pernikahan Karin, disamping alasan lain untuk menjaga istrinya –bahwa dirinya terlalu memiliki ke _protektif_ an yang besar.

" _Alhamdulillah_ baik,"

Pemuda berwajah _babyface_ itu menyunggingkan senyum tulus padanya, lalu atensi _hazel_ nya beralih pada sosok wanita bercadar yang tak jauh darinya juga. " _Kaifa haaluk, Sakura_?"

Sasuke diam-diam memicingkan _onyx_ nya tanpa mengubah gestur atau ekspresi. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, bukan? Itu sapaan umum yang sering kali dilontarkan orang-orang yang saling mengenal untuk bertukar kabar. Sasuke harus lebih giat lagi dalam menghilangkan sifat was-wasnya.

Di satu sisi, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sasori untuk selalu bersikap ramah-tamah pada siapa pun, tak heran jika dia dijuluki sebagai proffesor yang _friendly_.

" _Alhamdulillah_ baik, _Sir_ ," jawab Sakura.

Setelah memasang ekspresi teduh guna merespon balasan Sakura tadi, kini pusat tatapan pemuda tersebut mengarah pada adiknya. Iris itu membaur dengan sorot kebahagiaan yang terlihat kentara.

" _This is my sister_? Aku terlalu memanjakanmu sampai-sampai tidak sadar kau sudah siap untuk menikah," bisik Sasori seraya merangkul pundak adiknya.

Karin tidak bisa menahan tawa tulusnya. "Segeralah menyusul Sasori-nii. Kau tidak ingin melajang selamanya, bukan?"

Pemuda yang bersangkutan sepersekian detik terlihat menegang, lalu terdiam sejenak seolah bergumul dengan pikirannya, pun mengontrol suatu hal yang mengendap di dalam perasaannnya, namun dengan gesit dimanipulasi dengan mimik bersahabatnya.

Lambat laun sang _hazel_ kembali membidik adiknya. "Kau berhasil menyinggung laki-laki yang masih patah hati, _imouto_ ," ucapnya dengan nada jenaka seakan sedang bergurau.

Pemuda tersebut bermaksud menghangatkan suasana yang tiba-tiba hening kala itu. Tapi dia tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata _onyx_ tengah menatapnya dan menyadari maksud gurauan yang tersirat itu. Diperhatikan secara saksama, rahang Sasuke sedikit mengeras dan ada perubahan raut yang tidak terlalu signifikan. Suasana hatinya berangsur-angsur mulai berubah.

Karin tahu, penuturan sang kakak tidak benar-benar bermaksud sebagai candaan untuk memodifikasi suasana, entah mengapa di telinganya itu terdengar seperti kepingan luka yang masih membekas. Sekilas dia menyesali perkataannya yang tidak disaring, enggan memahami kondisi sang kakak yang seharusnya perlu dukungan darinya.

Karin lekas memegang tangan kakaknya. "Maafkan aku,"

Sasori mengernyit. "Kenapa kauminta maaf?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala gadis berkacamata itu.

Karin memasang mimik yang tak terdefinisi dengan tatapan mata yang sarat akan makna. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasannya sekarang, bukan? Jangan lupakan Sakura sedang ada di depannya!

Gadis berkacamata itu diam-diam mengerling pada Sakura. Gestur wanita _pink_ tersebut tampak biasa-biasa saja tanpa menyimpan kecurigaan terhadap obrolan tadi.

Sakura yang melihat sebatas pemahaman umumnya turut bersuara. "Allaah sudah menyiapkan perempuan terbaik yang kelak akan mendampingimu, _Sir_. Kau adalah laki-laki yang baik, perempuan mana pun tidak akan menolaknya. Tetaplah berdoa dan berusaha,"

Tiga pasang mata langsung menatapnya –Karin, Sasori, Sasuke.

Sakura tidak sadar bahwa kalimat **perempuan mana pun tidak akan menolaknya** itu terlalu universal sehingga membuat ketiga pasang mata berspekulasi luas. Walau sebenarnya Sakura tidak bermaksud mewakili kalimat tersebut seperti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran ketiga lawan bicaranya.

'Kau tidak paham dengan apa yang kaukatakan, Sakura,' batin Sasori.

Karin memaklumi keluguan sahabatnya dan bersyukur bahwa Sakura tampaknya tidak memahami gesekan obrolan yang sedari tadi tertuju padanya. Sementara Sasuke sudah benar-benar merasa kehilangan _mood_ nya. Inilah salah satu titik kelemahannya, bahwa dia sukar mengontrol sifat defensifnya terhadap Sakura. Oleh karenanya, dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan wanita bermanik _emerald_ itu.

Jika saja hanya Sasori yang peka terhadap keadaan ini, tidak membutuhkan usaha yang keras baginya untuk memasang mimik santai dan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi masalahnya Karin memahami situasi tersebut, jadi proffesor muda ini tidak bisa menutupi kecanggungannya.

Pada akhirnya Sasori tersenyum canggung sesaat mengatakan. "Terima kasih,"

Pemuda tersebut lekas mengalihkan pembicaraan. Atensinya tertuju pada sang adik ipar. "Jaga Karin baik-baik,"

"Aku akan berusaha, kak," balas Utakata dengan nada yakin.

Karin yang sedari tadi bergeming dengan rasa canggung, memahami jalan pikiran kakaknya, dia juga mencari-cari topik pembicaraan baru. "Kalian belum makan hidangan dari kami? Cobalah memakan sesuatu, Sakura, Sasuke-san,"

"Kami menyediakan kue yang _In Syaa Allaah_ enak," lanjutnya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak seraya mengerling pada suaminya yang sedari tadi tak bergerak, wanita tersebut menautkan salah satu alisnya sebentar.

"Kami akan mencobanya," balas Sakura pada akhirnya, kemudian memegang tangan Sasuke untuk menariknya ke tempat yang bersangkutan.

Setelah mereka berpindah lokasi, wanita _softpink_ ini kembali memerhatikan suaminya yang tampak aneh. Sasuke banyak diam dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca. Sebenarnya inilah alasan wanita tersebut untuk mengambil jarak dari pasangan pengantin tadi, dirinya butuh ruang untuk memastikan keadaan sang suami. Dan mungkin mencoba kuenya juga.

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan?" cemas Sakura.

 _Onyx_ sang empu mengerling tanpa ekspresi. "Hn,"

Putri Kizashi ini tidak bisa memahami balasan ambigu dari suaminya, kekhawatirannya tidak hilang sama sekali.

"Kauingin memakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura lagi, bermaksud memberi asupan kalau-kalau kesehatan suaminya sedang terganggu.

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

Wanita _softpink_ itu sejenak bergelut dengan pikirannnya sesaat mengatakan. "Kau ingin kue? Aku akan membawakannya,"

"Aku sedang tidak berselera,"

Atensi sang istri spontan mengarah pada suaminya setelah pria tersebut mengatakan hal tadi. Jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak diharapkan oleh Sakura. Sedikit banyak merasakan perubahan air muka yang ditunjukkan oleh suaminya, wanita bercadar itu mulai merasa janggal.

"Kita pulang," tegas Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sang empu mengernyit tanpa menyembunyikan ekspresi bingungnya. "Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi pria _raven_ itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menarik tangan istrinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini sesaat berpamitan dan memberi amplop pada pasangan pengantin baru itu. Walau membutuhkan sedikit usaha untuk meyakinkan Karin yang sempat bingung dengan kepulangannya yang mendadak. Pada akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan perkara tersebut dengan dalih ada urusan penting yang harus dia selesaikan. _Well_ itu bukan dusta, nyatanya memang ada hal yang harus dia urus. Oh ya, Sakura merasa bersalah karena belum sempat mencoba kuenya.

Selama di perjalanan, suasana hening terasa mengganggu bagi sang istri. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar setelah mereka memasuki mobil. Kesunyian ini membuat Sakura semakin gusar, apalagi garis wajah suaminya yang masih datar.

Pada akhirnya putri Kizashi ini mencoba membuka percakapan guna memecahkan keheningan, bermaksud meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja. Barangkali keminiman ekspresi sang suami hanya efek dari mimik _stoic_ nya.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi ya,"

 _Emerald_ Sakura diam-diam melirik sang empu. Tidak ada sahutan apa pun yang diberikan oleh pria tersebut seperti apa yang dikhawatirkannya. Kendati demikian, wanita itu berpikir mungkin sang suami sedang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan dan tetap mendengarkan penuturannya.

"Kautahu Sasuke-kun, Karin sejak dulu selalu menunggu kedatangan jodohnya. Aku senang sekarang dia sudah menemukannya,"

Sang lawan bicara masih diam, tapi Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke sedang mendengarkannya dengan saksama. Membayangkan Karin, wanita ini turut merasakan bunga yang mulai bermekaran dalam hatinya –melupakan fakta bahwa air muka Sasuke masih tetap monoton seperti sebelumnya.

"Sejujurnya aku terkejut karena dia memberiku kabar ini secara mendadak. Aku kira Karin akan melepas masa lajangnya setelah kakaknya menikah. Aku sedikit tidak percaya kalau Sasori- _sensei_ belum menemukan perempuan yang dicinta–"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke menyalakan audio _murottal_ hingga menghalau kalimatnya yang belum tuntas. Suasana di dalam mobil ini penuh akan lantunan ayat suci Al-Qur'an yang terdengar merdu.

Lambat-laun _emerald_ nya mengerling pada sosok sang suami yang menunjukkan bahwa rahang si empunya sedikit mengeras dengan gestur yang terlihat kaku. Apa dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

Sakura tidak lagi membuka suara, sepertinya beralih fokus pada pikirannya yang mulai bermonolog. Sejujurnya wanita ini merasa tidak tenang dengan perubahan aura sang suami, menguatkan asumsi sebelumnya bahwa ada yang ganjil dengan pria berhelai _raven_ itu. Tak lama berselang waktu, dirinya berusaha tenang agar meraih kekhusyuan dalam mendengarkan _murottal_.

Kesunyian keduanya tetap berlanjut sampai mobil berhenti di halaman Manshion. Sasuke segera mematikan audio dan bergegas turun untuk memasuki Manshion tanpa menunggu sang istri. Sakura semakin menyadari kejanggalan Sasuke dan dia tahu ada yang salah dengan situasi ini, hingga akhirnya wanita tersebut turut memasuki Manshion untuk mengikuti suaminya

Alih-alih bertanya, sang istri justru menelan kegusarannya tatkala mendapati sosok suaminya bergegas memasuki kamar mandi. Sakura melepas cadarnya dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membelenggu di dalam pikirannya.

Berselang 15 menit, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, tampaknya selesai membersihkan tubuh dengan pakaian yang sudah berbeda. Pria tersebut masih diam seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, lalu berbaring menghadap kanan.

Firasat Sakura semakin membuncah. Kehadirannya seakan diabaikan oleh pria tersebut. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah sehingga membuat Sasuke marah? Sejauh ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, bukan? Sakura berinisiatif menyelesaikan kekakuan ini, lantas melangkah menuju sisi tempat tidur yang kosong dan segera duduk disana. _Emerald_ nya menembak sosok sang suami yang pada saat itu hanya terlihat punggungnya dari sudut pandangnya.

"Kaumarah padaku?" gumam Sakura.

Tampaknya Sasuke masih mempertahankan kebisuannya.

Sang istri menghela napas sambil menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih mendekat pada pria berhelai _raven_ itu. Perlahan telapak tangannya terangkat hingga menempel pada punggung Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Katakan sesuatu, Sasuke-kun,"

Tidak ada respon yang dia dapatkan. Sekarang Sakura sudah yakin bahwasanya sang suami memang sedang marah padanya –sudah terlihat jelas dari bahasa tubuhnya. Wanita tersebut mencelos dan takut jikalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan kembali merenggang seperti dulu, tapi buru-buru ditepis pikiran buruk itu. Maka dia perlu mencari solusi untuk menindaklanjuti perkara tersebut.

Setelah yakin dengan jalan pikirannya, Sakura mulai turun dari ranjang dan berjalan memutar ke sebelah kanan untuk menghadap suaminya. Setelah sampai, wanita tersebut lekas menekuk lututnya ke lantai untuk menyejajarkan posisi wajahnya dengan Sasuke yang tengah berbaring. Sebelum pria tersebut mengubah posisi guna mengalihkan pandangan, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menangkup kedua pipi sang suami agar mereka tetap saling berhadapan.

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak berantisipasi dengan tindakan tersebut hingga membuatnya seakan terkunci. Mimiknya yang mengeras hanya berlangsung dua detik saja. Dan Sakura tahu bahwa pria tersebut sejak tadi masih terjaga karena kini maniknya sedang beradu dengan iris _onyx_ itu. Sasuke sudah menetralisir keterkejutannya.

Sang istri terdiam beberapa detik sesaat bergumam. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kausukai?"

Air muka suaminya tetap datar seolah enggan menjawab, tapi maniknya tertuju intens pada wanita _sofpink_ itu. Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya sejak tadi Sasuke sedang bernarasi dengan pikirannya yang rumit. Sakura menarik napas kala tak mendapati sahutan apa pun dari si empunya.

"Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu marah–"

Sang wanita terdiam sejenak dengan pandangan surut.

"–mataku tidak akan bisa terpejam hingga engkau ridho," sambungnya.

Sakura tidak bisa tenang jika Sasuke memendam amarah padanya, karena surga dan nerakanya ada pada tangan sang suami. Maka dirinya perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki segala kesenjangan yang ada diantara keduanya.

Mereka saling bergeming tanpa mengalihkan pandangan seolah berbicara lewat telepati mata. Sakura sukar membaca arti dari mimik sang suami. Dia mengharapkan respon dari sosok di hadapannya untuk meminimalisir masalah ini. Secara saksama, ada sedikit perubahan air muka yang ditunjukkan oleh putra bungsu Fugaku itu.

Pada akhirnya suara _baritone_ pria tersebut memecahkan keheningan. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

 _Nani?_ Pertanyaan yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Sakura. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku karena heran dengan sang suami, bahkan alis wanita ini sempat bertaut.

"Ada apa Sasu–"

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa kaumenyukai Sasori?" potongnya cepat karena terlanjur kecewa dengan respon sang istri yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sakura sedikit tersentak menerima pertanyaan tersebut, sama sekali merasa tak ada sangkut paut dengannya. Raut bingung itu kian kentara. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja,"

Setelah fokus pada suara pikirannya dan meraba-raba peristiwa yang sempat dilaluinya, lambat laun Sakura mulai menyadari _gap_ antara pertanyaan Sasuke dengan kejadian-kejadian ke belakang. Sebelum semua itu terjadi, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, terlampau baik malah. Serpihan ganjil tiba-tiba berputar dalam kinerja otaknya yang terasah, mulai merasa adanya kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tentang kapan sikap Sasuke mulai berubah, tentang apa yang dia katakan di acara pernikahan tadi, tentang bagaimana kalimat yang sempat dia lontarkan di mobil hingga membuat pria itu semakin mendiamkannya.

Sakura mendapat hipotesis kuat.

Wanita tersebut melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dari pipi tirus sang suami, beralih dengan melemparkan tatapan yang serius dan penuh makna. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Sasuke-kun tolong jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Jangan berasumsi luas tentang apa yang sempat aku katakan. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak senang. Hubunganku dengan Sasori- _sensei_ tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Aku sudah mengatakan untuk menjaga batasan darinya, ingat?"

Sang empu mulai mencerna penjelasan panjang tersebut. Sel-sel otaknya terpacu untuk menangkap inti maksud yang diutarakan oleh istrinya. Pun nada bicara yang terdengar sangat yakin dan mengharapkan suatu kepercayaan dari lawan bicaranya.

Hidup berdampingan dengan wanita tersebut membuat Sasuke paham betul dengan bahasa mata yang terpancar dari bola klorofil itu. Dan dia yakin, Sakura bukan tipikal perempuan yang gemar berdusta. Kekhawatiran monolog yang sejak tadi bersarang di dalam pikirannya, kini mulai memudar. Sejak awal, Sasuke memang merutuki sifat posesifnya yang berlebihan. Dia juga merasa kesal dengan situasi yang mengatakan bahwa Sasori merupakan suatu ancaman. Sejujurnya pria tersebut tidak perlu cemas ketika fakta menunjukkan bahwa Sakura berada di bawah atap yang sama dengannya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sakura menyesali penuturan kelirunya yang menyebabkan masalah. Dia tidak bermaksud memuji laki-laki lain, hanya memberikan dorongan agar Sasori tidak bersedih karena belum mendapatkan jodoh. Tapi tampaknya rangkaian kalimat yang dia lontarkan kurang tepat. Sakura berdoa agar Allaah mengampuninya.

"Lagipula tidak mungkin Sasori- _sensei_ menyukaiku," lanjut Sakura dengan nada menenangkan, seolah mentransfer dorongan _jangan-khawatir-dengan-hal-itu_.

Diam-diam Sasuke mendengus dalam hati, pun berusaha menahan senyum gelinya.

 _Sakura ini tidak peka atau bagaimana?_

Tapi perihal perasaan proffesor muda itu, tampaknya Sasuke tidak perlu memberitahu hal tersebut pada istrinya. Lagipula Sakura tidak membutuhkan itu. Entah dirinya harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan sifat ketidakpekaan sang istri, yang pasti sekarang dirinya tidak ingin berlarut-larut dengan prasangka menyakitkan itu. Pria tersebut harus lebih mengendalikan diri dalam menghalau sifat _su'udzon_ nya.

Sasuke perlahan menarik tengkuk sang istri agar mendekat padanya. Darah Sakura mulai berdesir menerima perlakuan tersebut. Setelah posisi mereka tersekat radius yang minim, pria _darkblue_ itu lantas menegakkan kepalanya, lalu menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Sakura. Dirasakan aroma _blossom_ terhirup oleh indera penciumannya, membuat pria _raven_ ini menjadi lebih rileks.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Sasuke.

Dia merasa bahwa Sakura tidak perlu meminta maaf padanya karena yang harus mengatakan hal tersebut justru dirinya. Sasuke berdoa untuk berlindung kepada Allaah dari godaan syaitan yang sudah menjerat dirinya, tentang bisikan _su'udzon_ yang begitu kuat mengendap dalam dirinya.

Posisi ini berhasil membuat denyut nadi sang istri kian bertambah. Sementara Uchiha bungsu itu memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"Aku cemburu," suara _baritone_ nya nyaris tidak terdengar.

Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan seulas senyum pada bibirnya. Setiap permukaan pada hatinya terasa menghangat dan ribuan kupu-kupu seakan mengggelitik perutnya. Entah bagaimana euforia ini membuat sanubarinya serasa melambung.

"Cemburu adalah perasaan yang dianugerahkan oleh Allaah. Ada dua jenis cemburu, yaitu yang disukai Allaah dan yang tidak disukai Allaah."

Sakura menarik napas sesaat melanjutkan ucapannya. "Cemburu yang disukai Allaah adalah yang disertai alasan yang benar, sedangkan yang dibenci ialah yang tidak disertai alasan yang benar (cemburu buta). Itu yang pernah aku baca di hadits riwayat Abu Daud."

Pendengaran Sasuke terpasang dengan baik.

"Kecemburuan yang dibenci akan menghancurkan mahligai rumah tangga. Maka tinggalkan kecemburuan yang palsu itu dan gantilah dengan kecemburuan yang dibenarkan agama, yakni kecemburuan lelaki sejati, kecemburuan yang bijak dan tidak membabi buta. Itulah kecemburuan yang dicintai Allaah, yang tidak mungkin menjadi sebab timbulnya hal-hal negatif di kalangan orang-orang baik. Ini berarti cemburu harus di _manage_ sedemikian rupa agar proporsional dan tidak mengotori hati, apalagi jika mengarah pada pelanggaran syariat."

Sakura terlihat luwes dan tenang menjelaskan perkara tersebut, berusaha mengalirkan pengertian menuju pemahaman yang ditangkap oleh suaminya. Sementara sang suami mendengarkan secara saksama dan tampak khusyu mencerna rangkaian kalimat yang disampaikan oleh istrinya.

"Nabi shallallahu 'alaihi wa sallam bersabda: Sesungguhnya Allaah tidak melihat kepada _Ad-dayyuts_ pada hari kiamat, dan tidak akan memasukkannya ke dalam surga. Kautahu apa itu _Ad-dayyuts_ , Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Adalah seorang suami yang tidak memiliki sifat cemburu dan membiarkan istrinya berbuat maksiat. Dengan kata lain, sifat cemburu wajib dimiliki oleh setiap pasangan. Siapa pun yang mengabaikan sifat cemburu yang bisa lebih menguatkan hubungan cinta diantara suami istri, maka dia hidup dalam hati yang rusak dan melenceng dari fitrahnya. Ayo kita sama-sama tanamkan sifat cemburu yang disukai oleh Allaah, Sasuke-kun,"

Sepintas bayangan masa lalu perihal hubungan sang suami dengan Hinata mengendap dalam sel-sel otak wanita _sofpink_ itu. Dia sudah terlebih dahulu merasakan bagaimana rasanya memikul sifat cemburu.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan jalaran perasaan yang teduh. Pria tersebut merasa amat beruntung bisa menikah dengan putri Kizashi itu. Allaah mengaruniakan banyak kenikmatan dalam hidupnya. Bersyukur adalah hal yang sangat ingin dia lakukan setiap detiknya.

"Kalau begitu, ajari aku," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan seulas senyumnya. Wanita tersebut juga masih belajar mengontrol kefakirannya. Mereka bisa melalui itu jika saling merangkul guna bekerjasama dan terbuka satu sama lain. Dan mengenai sifat cemburunya beberapa saat ke belakang, Sasuke sadar bahwa tindakan cemburunya masuk dalam klasifikasi cemburu yang tidak disukai oleh Allaah.

"Kita akan saling mendukung untuk sama-sama melakukannya," jawab Sakura.

Hati Sasuke berdesir seolah kini bebannya terasa lebih ringan.

Keheningan yang terjadi membuat mereka khusyu untuk saling memahami.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya untuk mengambil jarak sehingga kini saling bertatapan dengan sang istri. Dia kembali menarik tengkuk wanita bermanik zambrud tersebut dan menempelkan dahi satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih karena sudah bersabar terhadapku," bisik Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian ini, pria tampan tersebut akan belajar lebih giat lagi dalam mengendalikan sifat defensif dan cemburunya yang terlalu _over_. Semoga Allaah mengampuni segala kesalahannya. Proses hijrah ini membuat pria _raven_ itu semakin haus akan ilmu guna berbenah diri. Semakin dia menggali ilmu, semakin sadar pula bahwa dirinya bukan apa-apa –menunjukkan bahwa begitu banyak hal yang belum dia ketahui.

Inilah hakikat suami-istri yang sesungguhnya, mereka akan saling bahu-membahu dalam mendukung dan membantu guna meraih perkara yang disenangi oleh Allaah.

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk mengabdi pada suamiku,"

Mereka saling terdiam guna menghayati perasaan satu sama lain. Manik keduanya sama-sama terpejam dengan dahi yang masih bersatu. Gelombang kebahagiaan menyelimuti hati pasangan tersebut hingga menumbuhkan hibat yang semakin besar.

"Sasuke-kun," gumam Sakura.

"Hn,"

Sang empu tidak membuka suara sampai sepersekian detik. Sesaat setelah degup jantungnya beraritmia konstan, barulah suara _sopran_ nya kembali mengudara.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Menjawab pertanyaan awal yang sempat dilontarkan oleh suaminya. Dia ingat belum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, yang barangkali akan memperkuat keharmonisan diantara keduanya untuk saling memercayai satu sama lain.

Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya tipis. Entah bagaimana dia mengintrepetasikan ini, yang pasti hal tersebut berhasil membuatnya senang. Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Sasuke merasa memiliki rasa cinta yang jauh lebih besar. Mungkin itulah alasan dia tidak bisa mengendalikan sifat cemburunya yang membabi buta –yang tanpa disertai alasan yang _syar'i_.

Pria tersebut mencium ujung hidung istrinya. "Aku tahu, Saki,"

Tidak perlu jauh-jauh menelisik perasaan wanita tersebut, semua terlihat jelas dari bahasa tubuhnya yang selalu berkata demikian. Dan juga tidak perlu kesulitan menebak balasan perasaan pria _raven_ itu, pun sudah tergambar kentara dari gesturnya.

Jika Rasulullah mempunyai panggilan sayang –Humaira dan Aisy– untuk Siti Aisyah, maka dirinya mempunyai panggilan sayang –Humaira dan Saki– untuk wanita di hadapannya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan cinta yang begitu besar dan tulus seperti ini sebelumnya pada lawan jenis mana pun selain kepada putri keturunan Mesir-Jepang itu –dan tentu saja ibunya.

"Sakura,"

"Hmm?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan diantara tanda-tanda kekuasaan Allaah, ialah Dia menciptakan untukmu istri-istri dari jenismu sendiri, supaya kamu cenderung dan merasa tentram kepadanya. Dan dijadikan-Nya diantara kamu rasa kasih dan sayang. Sesungguhnya pada yang demikian itu benar-benar terdapat tanda-tanda bagi kaum yang berpikir. (Ar-Ruum: 21)._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

"Hal yang tidak ingin aku berhenti bersyukur di setiap helaan napasku adalah–"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Memiliki istri shalihah sepertimu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Alhamdulillah**_ **, akhirnya tamat juga. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu setia membaca dan menunggu fic ini. Terima kasih juga untuk dukungan dan saran dari kalian semua. Semoga bermanfaat dan mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan maupun kekeliruan ilmu. Saya hanyalah insan yang masih fakir ilmu.** _ **Jazakumullah khairan katsiran**_ **^_^**

 **Sebagin percakapan tentang cemburu saya kutip dari: Almanhaj, Eramuslim, Rumaysho** _ **(source).**_

 _Big thanks to:_

Sassyla, beautifullcreature, Ibnu999, 5a5u5aku5ara, ErlevSS, natashaxxxxx, seralph, Lhylia Kiryu, AmmaAyden, HIATUS-Chacha Rokugatsu, Nurulita as Lita-san, Guest, lulu, syakuraharu, wowwoh geegee, Ss, Hanzura96, Dechan, Sisi No Zhuki, bear28, JidatLebarnya PantatAyam, Younghee Lee, Miko1415, lightflower22, desi, Dolphin1099, UniQue-sakura, Ryouta Kouyuki, tomattochery, Gelanggang, Ahza Pink, slime, ge, lila shin, Circlepolkadot, lufisa 2502, radtyaink, Risnusaki, Dechs, safiera02, canine, vitri, Sesesew, Sa'adah337, Ade imma, Akiko Asami, Anna Clover, Hanzura96, Hotaru Keiko, Jl Niji, Kyauliaa, Love3US, Miss Divania Cherry, Nita898, PisCock508, Ranindri, Rendi344, Rifitri Uchiha, Siswa, UchiHanara Hime-chan, UchiHarunoKid, Xiao Demon, aindra433, alvabet, bear28, divamaulidya328, fiichan1, jasmineforme, kakikuda, miss chelseaa, rhara, Bluesky Lavender, Cherryjeonnn, Evy Bestari Putri, Rarisza Nabila, Rinda Kuchiki, Thaliamahsa, baepalvin, catleaf, kuli jepang, sofi asat, Akina Kazumi, sskiara, Guest, Chiaaats, Drisana620, shianata55, lianisa18 1993, 1MoreLight, UchiHarunoCJJT, gigerlypurple, cicio, Riririn sukia, Hill musha, qweqwe1122, Ers, zarachan, painem, Alvi, Kumada Chiyu, nasyafn, DianSS21, uchiha yuna, Parkbyun-ssi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog? Scroll ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

 _Emerald_ Sakura memerhatikan segelas susu yang tersisa setengah sembari merilekskan tubuhnya dengan duduk bersantai di atas sofa. Selagi menunggu kedatangan suaminya, dia dihadapkan dengan beberapa penggal bayangan peristiwa ke belakang saat makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha. Pikirannya bekerja spontan kala mengingat hal tersebut. Sang kepala keluarga –Fugaku– tak berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih padanya atas dinamika hidup yang dialami oleh anak bungsunya itu, bahwa tindakan menikahkan kedua sejoli tersebut memang berbuah baik untuk kemashlahatan bersama. Sakura menjawab bahwa itu adalah rahmat Allaah dan garis takdir yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke, sedangkan dirinya tak lebih dari sekadar perantara saja. Keluarga Uchiha bersyukur dengan garis kehidupan yang mereka miliki.

Lama berkutat dengan monolog pikirannya, hingga suara pintu yang terbuka sontak membuyarkan lamunan sang wanita. Wanita tersebut lekas menghabiskan susunya, lalu bangkit dan berjalan hati-hati menuju tempat yang bersangkutan setelah didapati suara _baritone_ _Assalamu'alaikum_ menggema di ruangan depan.

" _Wa'alaikumussalam_ ,"

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk menghampiri sang suami dan salam khas muslimah seperti biasa –meletakkan tangan Sasuke di dahinya.

Manik klorofil Sakura tiba-tiba mengernyit tatkala mendapati sang suami sedang memegang beberapa bunga –lebih tepatnya banyak bunga, yang bahkan membuat pria tersebut sekilas tampak kewalahan.

Sang istri tersenyum. "Sepertinya kaumendapat banyak perhatian,"

Alasan pria _raven_ itu membawa banyak bunga adalah karena ini merupakan hari kelulusan untuk mahasiswa dan mahasiswi semester akhir. Kini pria berhelai _darkblue_ itu sudah sah menyandang gelar _magister_ di belakang namanya. Tidak sulit bagi Sakura untuk menebak seberapa banyak fans-fans Sasuke yang memberi ucapan selamat untuknya, terlihat dari bunga-bunga yang diperoleh pria tersebut, _well_ itu tidak heran –mengingat posisinya sebagai _cassanova_ kampus.

Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak berharap untuk menjadi terkenal, bahkan dia selalu meminimalisir segala tindakan yang barangkali akan mencolok dan menarik perhatian orang lain, yah mungkin ini efek dari nama keluarga atau parasnya.

Sakura tidak perlu merasa cemburu untuk hal tersebut. Dia memahami keadaan dan selalu memercayai suaminya.

" _Happy graduation_. Semoga kau bisa memanfaatkan ilmunya dengan baik," ujar sang istri tanpa menghilangkan seulas senyumnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sesaat mencium kening istrinya beberapa detik. Rautnya menunjukkan sedikit kelelahan, mungkin efek dari acara wisuda yang memakan banyak waktu, tapi tetap tidak menghilangkan rasa senang yang terpancar dari jelaga hitam itu. Tentu saja, ini salah satu hari penting bagi Sasuke!

Pria tersebut lekas mengajak sang istri untuk duduk di sofa terdekat setelah meletakkan semua buket bunganya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura teralih pada sebuah kertas tebal yang tertindih oleh beberapa bunga. Bermaksud mengurangi rasa penasarannya, dia sepintas membaca deretan kalimat besar yang jelas tertangkap oleh maniknya di sela-sela tangkai bunga itu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Selamat karena sudah menjadi lulusan terbaik,"

Kertas tadi adalah sebuah sertifikat penghargaan atas nilai _cumlaude_ yang diperoleh suaminya. Dia sudah menduga itu, bahwa sang suami akan menjadi penyandang gelar lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Sakura turut bersyukur akan hal tersebut, sekilas membuat dirinya sedikit minder dengan kelebihan yang ada pada Uchiha bungsu itu –tentu tidak diikuti oleh sifat riya. Karena ke _tawadhu_ annya, Sakura tidak sadar bahwa dirinya juga memiliki banyak kelebihan yang patut diapresiasi.

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan segera menuntun pinggang Sakura secara hati-hati untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Terima kasih," gumam pria tersebut, bermaksud menjawab ucapan selamat yang dilontarkan oleh istrinya.

Ada satu kejanggalan yang terjadi, yakni, ketika ini adalah hari spesial bagi Sasuke, tapi mengapa Sakura justru berdiam diri di Manshion? Bukankah ditemani oleh pasangan halal pada hari wisuda merupakan momentum yang tak ingin dilewatkan oleh setiap orang?

"Aku berat," sela Sakura ketika tubuhnya sudah berhasil terduduk di pangkuan sang suami.

Pria yang bersangkutan menyeringai kecil tanpa mempermasalahkan ucapan istrinya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menempelkan dahi pada pelipis wanita tersebut, manik kelamnya bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Bagaimana kabar Humaira kecilku?"

Ya, Sakura sedang mengandung. Alasan Sasuke tidak mengizinkan sang istri untuk menemaninya di hari kelulusan adalah karena wanita tersebut sedang hamil tua –delapan bulan. Sasuke melarang Sakura untuk melakukan aktivitas yang berlebihan dan menekankan dirinya untuk selalu beristirahat di Manshion. Sejak memasuki bulan kehamilan ke tujuh, Sakura sudah mengambil cuti dari rutinitas kuliahnya.

Jadilah pada saat acara wisuda digelar di Kampus, Sasuke hanya ditemani oleh orangtuanya dan Itachi.

"Dia aktif menendang-nendang," respon sang istri seraya mengelus-elus perutnya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan menunduk untuk mencium perut besar Sakura.

"Hari ini kaunakal pada ibu ya?" bisik pria tersebut –mengajak sang calon anak untuk berinteraksi.

Bisikan itu sangat minim, tapi sebenarnya cukup terdengar oleh telinga wanita blasteran Jepang-Mesir ini, membuatnya tak bisa menghentikan senyum yang selalu terulas di bibirnya.

Setelah keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka terjalin, Sasuke sudah lebih memperlihatkan ekspresinya pada Sakura –yang notabene selalu bermimik datar. Dan mengenai sang buah hati, mereka sudah mengetahui jenis kelaminnya dari dokter, itulah mengapa Sasuke terkadang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Humaira kecil'.

–seorang perempuan.

Sasuke kembali menegakkan kepalanya hingga kini beradu pandang dengan sosok sang istri yang entah mengapa selalu terlihat memukau di matanya.

"Kau sudah minum susu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Pembuluh darahnya kerap kali berdesir ketika Sasuke memberikan banyak perhatian padanya, selalu.

"Ada sesuatu yang kauinginkan?" tanya sang suami lagi, pengertian dengan sikap ngidam yang barangkali sedang dirasakan oleh istrinya.

Sang empu terdiam beberapa detik seolah mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya, namun dia merasa tak ada yang diperlukannya untuk saat ini. Tapi tiba-tiba keinginan lain menyusup pada hatinya hingga berkata. "Tetaplah seperti ini, Sasuke-kun,"

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang suami. Hormon wanita hamil selalu membuatnya ingin berdekatan dengan pria yang dicintainya itu. Hal tersebut sangatlah wajar.

"Apa pun untukmu, sayang,"

Melihat tangan Sakura berlabuh di perut besarnya, Sasuke turut meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan ramping sang istri, hingga ukiran _henna_ pada punggung tangan istrinya itu kini tertutup oleh tangan Sasuke yang lebih besar. Mereka seolah menyalurkan kekuatan dan kelembutan untuk sang buah hati, berharap Humaira kecilnya merasa hangat disana.

Diam mereka saat ini adalah hibat mereka –saling menghayati keberadaan satu sama lain.

Calon anaknya berada di rahim wanita yang tepat, dia berdoa agar suatu saat nanti buah hatinya itu akan menjadi sosok shalihah seperti ibunya. Sakura akan menjadi agen edukasi yang sempurna.

Sasuke mencium puncak kepala sang istri seraya memejamkan matanya, sedangkan tangannya mengelus punggung tangan wanita tersebut.

Hatinya bersuara...

Menggumamkan satu nama...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Sarada Almashyra Uchiha'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Akhirnya benar-benar selesai, maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Dan bagi kalian yang penasaran dengan arti Almashyra, itu artinya "gemar akan kemasyhuran dan kebajikan".

 _Wassalamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh._

19 Agustus 2017.


	7. Extra Part

_**Assalamu'alaikum.**_ **Hallo, sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah support dan** _ **review**_ **fict ini.**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa dan alhamdulillah kita masih diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan bulan Ramadhan, semoga kita bisa memanfaatkannya dengan maksimal Aamiin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

 **Maaf tiba-tiba fict ini** _ **up**_ **karena saya kembali dengan membawakan** _ **extra**_ **chapter untuk pasangan Samawa SasuSaku hihi. Semoga kalian suka yaa...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Extra**_ **Chapter**

 _ **Islamic content**_ **, AU, OOC, Typo(s), EBI belum sempurna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Riak air bergelombang menerpa tubuh seorang wanita yang tengah berenang. Dia beberapa kali menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya untuk memaksimumkan aktivitas tersebut. Setelah tiga menit berlalu, barulah dia mengambil napas seraya bersandar pada dinding kolam renang.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_ ," ucap suara _baritone_.

Sang wanita lantas terkejut saat mendapati suara tersebut tepat berada di belakang telinganya. Cepat-cepat dia menoleh untuk memastikan sumber suara.

"Sasuke-kun," spontan sang wanita, yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

Hanya berselang dua detik, dia kembali menyahut, " _Wa'alaikumussalam._ "

Sasuke berjongkok di pembatas kolam renang –tepat di belakang posisi Sakura. Dia tersenyum tipis seraya menatap _emerald_ istrinya yang masih tampak terkejut dengan kehadirannya. "Terlalu serius berenang sampai tidak melihatku datang, eh?"

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja,"

Sasuke mengangkat ibu jarinya untuk menghapus tetesan-tetesan air yang mengalir di dahi sang istri. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Meski sering menerima kontak fisik, nyatanya Sakura masih belum mampu mengontrol degup jantungnya yang selalu terpompa cepat. "Kenapa pulang cepat? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" diiringi menyalami tangan suaminya.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi yang mana seharusnya pria _darkblue_ itu sedang menekuni pekerjaannya di kantor, bahkan dia baru berangkat pukul tujuh pagi tadi. Waktu lenggang seperti ini biasa Sakura manfaatkan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bermanfaat. Beruntung Manshion Uchiha ini mempunyai kolam renang pribadi sehingga tidak segan bagi Sakura untuk memanfaatkannya, karena wanita _softpink_ tersebut tidak akan pernah berani untuk berenang di tempat umum.

Sang suami mengangguk. "Ya, dokumen di map merah tertinggal di laci,"

Sakura tampak bersiap-siap untuk beranjak naik, bermaksud untuk membantu sang suami mengambil keperluannya.

"Tetap disana," tegur Sasuke.

Sakura tiba-tiba bergeming seraya mengernyit keheranan. Bola _emerald_ nya tak lepas dari sorot pekat di hadapannya.

Sasuke berdiri sambil bergumam, "kurasa, waktu lenggang di kantor masih banyak,"

Tanpa diduga ternyata pria tampan tersebut membuka pakaiannya yang hanya menyisakan celana pendek saja, dia menyimpan pakaiannya di loker yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Walaupun sering melihat sang suami telanjang dada dengan otot bisep dan perut _sixpack_ nya, Sakura masih selalu merasa wajahnya memanas. Dan untuk Sasuke, dia tidak pernah segan menunjukkan itu saat berhadapan dengan istrinya sendiri.

Sang suami melakukan pemanasan ringan dan singkat, lantas terjun ke kolam renang dengan gaya yang terlihat _manly_ , dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berenang menghampiri sang istri. Setelah sampai di hadapan Sakura, pria tersebut menyugar rambutnya lalu tersenyum miring sambil mengunci tatapan bola _emerald_ di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kala menangkap basah ekspresi sang istri yang terenyuh.

Sakura segera berdehem tipis lalu mengalihkan pandangan sambil menggeleng.

Uchiha bungsu itu hanya tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah istrinya yang pemalu. Tak lama setelahnya, dia memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pelipis Sakura. "Dimana Sarada?"

Sarada merupakan buah hati mereka yang kini sudah berumur empat tahun. Waktu seakan berjalan begitu cepat, mereka merasa baru kemarin menikah dan kini sudah diberkahi seorang anak yang begitu cantik, hasil dari perpaduan gen Uchiha yang notabene rupawan dengan gen jelita dari ibunya yang notabene berdarah Mesir-Jepang, namun lebih didominasi oleh gen ayahnya yang tampaknya memiliki pengaruh kuat.

Setelah lulus dari magister Ilmu Biomediknya, Sakura tidak pernah diizinkan Sasuke untuk bekerja. Sang suami lebih menginginkan istrinya untuk menjaga rumah dan mengurus Sarada saja.

"Dia masih sekolah, aku akan menjemputnya satu jam lagi,"

Sang lawan bicara hanya mengangguk paham.

Mereka menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk berenang bersama dan terkadang Sasuke hanya sibuk memerhatikan istrinya, memantau gerak-gerik putri Kizahi itu secara intens.

Usia pernikahan mereka sudah lebih dari empat tahun. Dan selama itu pula, hubungan keduanya semakin harmonis dan tampaknya rasa hibat diantara keduanya kian membesar seiring berjalannya waktu, terlebih kehadiran humaira kecil yang membuat mereka terlihat sebagai pasutri yang sangat berbahagia.

Pria Uchiha itu memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura saat dirasa istrinya tersebut akan kembali berenang, hal tersebut tentu membuat Sakura berhenti. Diarahkannya tubuh Sakura ke sudut kolam renang sehingga posisinya terkunci.

"Sudah cukup," bisik Sasuke setelah menyadari bahwa kulit Sakura sudah sedikit mengerut akibat terlalu lama berendam.

Pemuda _darkblue_ itu lantas menepikan helaian rambut Sakura yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya –rambut yang hanya dia perlihatkan pada _mahrom_ nya saja.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua lengannya pada sisi kanan dan kiri Sakura di dinding kolam renang sehingga tubuh wanita tersebut kian terkunci. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, keduanya terdiam seolah hanyut dengan suasana yang tercipta. Sasuke selalu merasa bersyukur masih diberikan waktu luang untuk senantiasa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sakura. Dirinya akan selalu berusaha untuk melindungi dan membahagiakan sang istri, bersama-sama menggapai _jannah_ -Nya.

 _Dialah yang telah menciptakan kamu dari diri yang satu dan dari padanya Dia menciptakan istrinya. Agar dia merasa senang kepadanya. (QS. Al-Araf (7) : 189)._

Ibnu Katsir menjelaskan dalam ayat tersebut bahwa Allaah menjadikan istri dari diri kalian, dengan tujuan agar dia merasa nyaman, tidak merasa asing, tenteram, senang, dan tertarik kepadanya. Itulah sakinah dalam sebuah pernikahan.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menarik napas ringan, dia selalu menyukai aroma sang istri yang sering membuatnya tenteram dan merasa nyaman. Pria tersebut menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Sakura berkali-kali.

Keheningan ini selalu memberikan percikan bagi detak jantung keduanya.

"Kau kedinginan?" bisik Sasuke –nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Sedikit,"

Tiba-tiba pemuda Uchiha tersebut mengangkat tubuh sang istri _a la bridal style_. Secara spontanitas, wanita _softpink_ itu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher sang suami walau masih sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan mendadak yang Sasuke lakukan.

Uchiha bungsu tersebut berjalan di air sambil mengangkat tubuh sang istri dan kemudian mendudukkan Sakura di atas pembatas kolam renang. Dia lekas mencium kedua lutut istrinya, kemudian wajahnya menengadah untuk menatap iris Sakura yang meneduhkan bak hamparan dedaunan yang asri.

"Ayo bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Sarada,"

.

.

Sakura tengah duduk di depan cermin seraya merapihkan khimar yang tengah dikenakannya. Dari cermin, dia bisa melihat sang suami yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap wanita bermanik _emerald_ itu saat dirasa suaminya sudah berpakaian rapih dan siap untuk menjemput Sarada, sementara dirinya belum selesai.

Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya terulur guna meraih cadar yang terletak di meja rias, lantas mengenakannya ke wajah sang istri dari belakang.

"Santai saja," balas Sasuke seraya mempitakan tali cadar di bagian belakang kepala Sakura.

"Terima kasih,"

Sasuke mencium ubun-ubun istrinya sebentar lalu mereka bersiap-siap untuk berangkat setelah selesai. Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju mobil. Pria bermanik _onyx_ itu jarang memiliki _quality time_ untuk menjemput Sarada secara bersama-sama karena kesibukan pekerjaannya pada jam-jam seperti ini. _Alhamdulillah_ , Sakura bersyukur hari ini sang suami bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk menjemput humaira kecil mereka.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Setelah sampai di lokasi yang dituju, Sarada tampak berlari-lari ke arah mobil mereka dengan wajah berbinar. Dia lekas menyalami tangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

 _Onyx_ gadis kecil itu terpancar gemilang. Senyum kecilnya tak pernah pudar hingga menampilkan lesung pipinya yang terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Dia langsung mencium pipi sang ayah. "Hallo papa,"

Sarada memundurkan wajahnya lalu duduk di pangkuan Sakura di jok mobil depan. "Sarada senang papa ikut menjemput,"

Sasuke tersenyum seraya membalas ciuman di pipi penuh sang anak. Dia bisa merasakan lekukan di pipi Sarada karena tampaknya lesung pipinya sedang timbul, itu juga salah satu hal yang dia sukai dari sang istri. Sasuke selalu merasa candu untuk mencium lesung pipi Sakura. Baginya, itu terasa menarik.

Uchiha bungsu tersebut senang melihat perkembangan buah hatinya yang selalu tampil ceria dan bersemangat.

"Sarada tidak nakal di sekolah, kan?" tanya sang ayah.

"Tidak. Sarada anak yang baik, ya mama?"

Sakura tersenyum sambil membetulkan kerudung sang anak yang sedikit berantakan karena beberapa helai rambutnya tampak di dahi. Walaupun anak seusia Sarada belum dijatuhi kewajiban untuk menutup aurat, tapi Sakura sudah mengajarkannya sejak dini agar kelak sang anak bisa terbiasa dan menyadari kewajibannya sebagai seorang muslimah.

"Sarada anak yang baik," ujar Sakura menyetujui.

Sang empu mengangkat kedua tangannya seraya berkata. "Yeeee,"

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Hanya dengan kehadiran anak dan istrinya yang solehah sudah cukup membuat hati pria tersebut terenyuh.

Selagi dalam perjalanan, humaira kecil itu berujar. "Mama, tadi kata _sensei_ Sarada pintar karena sudah hapal Asmaul Husna. Tadi kami belajar tentang Asmaul Husna. Sarada senang karena mama sudah terlebih dahulu mengajari Sarada,"

Ya, Sarada bersekolah di Taman Kanak-Kanak berbasis islami yaitu Raudhatul Athfal. Sasuke dan Sakura sepakat untuk menyekolahkannya disana guna meningkatkan nilai-nilai keagamaan bagi buah hatinya sejak dini. Kendati demikian, Sakura juga tetap menjadi madrasah utama dan agen pendidikan dalam membangun akhlak dan pengetahuan sang anak.

"Terima kasih mama," ujar Sasuke.

Sarada menoleh pada ayahnya. "Terima kasih mama," ulangnya dengan menirukan ucapan Sasuke.

Pria tersebut tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan anaknya. Dia memang selalu mengajarkan Sarada untuk mengucapkan terima kasih ketika mendapatkan sesuatu, terlebih hal-hal yang bermanfaat.

Sakura mengelus-elus puncak kepala gadis kecilnya dengan penuh sayang. "Sama-sama. Nanti Sarada bantu _sensei_ untuk ajari teman-teman juga ya,"

"Iya mama,"

Perbincangan yang terjalin membuat mereka tidak sadar sudah sampai di pelataran Manshion. Memang jarak sekolah Sarada tidak terlampau jauh dari posisi Manshion. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya sambil berujar, "sepertinya aku akan langsung berangkat ke kantor,"

"Map merahnya sudah diambil?"

Sang lawan bicara mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke-kun," gumam wanita bercadar itu seraya menyalami tangan suaminya.

Sebelum kembali melajukan mobilnya, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mencium dahi Sakura dan pelipis Sarada.

"Dadah papa," ujar sang anak.

.

.

Pekatnya langit menunjukkan bahwa malam sedang terajut. Pasca melaksanakan sholat maghrib berjamaah di Masjid yang tak jauh dari lokasi Manshion, Sasuke memanfaaatkan waktu untuk makan malam bersama istri dan anaknya di ruang makan. Dia selalu menyukai dan menikmati masakan yang dibuat oleh Sakura.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Sarada setelah menghabiskan sayurnya dan menandaskan segelas susu putihnya.

Dia mengelap mulut kecilnya dengan serbet yang menggantung di lehernya, lantas dilepaskannya serbet tersebut dan menyimpannya di atas meja makan.

Sarada berusaha turun dari kursi secara berhati-hati karena tinggi badannya tidak sampai mencapai lantai. Melihat hal demikian membuat Sasuke sigap untuk membantu Sarada turun, dia juga segera mengambil sisa sebutir nasi yang masih menempel di pipi penuh sang anak.

"Terima kasih papa," ujar Sarada setelah berhasil berdiri di lantai.

Gadis kecil itu memilin ujung baju tidurnya yang kebesaran dan bergambar buah strawberry. Mata _onyx_ nya menatap bola _emerald_ sang mama. "Mama, tadi _Sensei_ memberikan tugas mewarnai. Sarada mau mengerjakannya sekarang di kamar,"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kerjakan dengan baik ya sayang," sahut wanita blasteran Mesir-Jepang itu.

Sarada mengangguk patuh, lantas berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sarada," gumam suara _baritone_.

Sang empu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh dengan ekspresi wajah yang menggemaskan karena dahinya mengerut bingung. "Ada apa, papa?"

"Jangan lupa setelah sholat isya kita _murojaah_ surah Asy-Syams,"

Lesung pipinya kembali timbul. "Siap papa,"

Sarada kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Gadis kecil itu memang tipikal anak yang rajin dan pintar. Dia cenderung menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya sesegera mungkin, bahkan otaknya mudah menangkap ilmu yang baru dia serap, tidak heran jika di umur empat tahun ini dia sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan teman-temannya yang cenderung lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Hal tersebut tak lepas dari gen keturunan Uchiha yang notabene berotak jenius dan didikan dari Sakura, juga yang paling penting adalah karena Rahmat dari Allaah 'Azza wa Jalla.

Selagi sang suami masih menyantap makan malamnya, Sakura lekas membereskan piring dan gelas kotor yang kemudian disimpan di wastafel.

"Sakura, tolong ambilkan air hangat,"

Wanita tersebut langsung mematuhi perkataan suaminya, dia meraih gelas kosong di samping Sasuke lalu mengisinya kembali dengan air hangat.

Saat dia selesai menyimpan kembali gelas tersebut di samping sang suami dan segera berbalik untuk mencuci piring, tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sorot _onyx_ itu mampu menembak iris hijau di hadapannya.

"Kenapa aku merasa tubuhmu semakin kurus?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Benarkah? Tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja,"

Sang suami menarik kursi kosong di sampingnya menjadi semakin dekat, kemudian menuntun istrinya untuk duduk disana. Dia mengambil makanan di piringnya yang belum habis dengan ketiga jarinya, lantas diarahkan ke mulut sang istri.

"Aku sudah makan, Sasuke-kun,"

"Kau baru makan sedikit. Bukalah mulutmu dan menurut pada suami,"

Sakura dengan canggung membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Sasuke setelah membaca _basmallah_ terlebih dahulu. Selagi menunggu sang istri mengunyah makanannya, Sasuke juga ikut memakan makanannya dengan menggunakan jari yang sama. Dia tidak pernah jijik untuk berbagi bekas mulutnya dengan Sakura, justru pria tersebut selalu senang dan sengaja melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau harus menambah porsi makanmu. Tidak berlebihan, tapi juga tidak sedikit seperti tadi," nasihat sang suami.

Sakura hanya mengangguk paham. Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya sedetail itu, tak ayal membuat wanita tersebut merasakan luapan bahagia pada setiap sel-sel tubuhnya. Mereka saling berbagi makanan hingga piring menjadi bersih dan sudah tidak bersisa.

Ketika pria itu hendak menjilati jarinya, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu meraih tangan sang suami. Wanita tersebut tersenyum, lalu dengan gerakan pelan menjilati jari Sasuke. Alhasil _onyx_ pria itu memerhatikan istrinya secara lekat dan saksama. Sasuke sadar bahwa wanita tersebut selalu terlihat menawan dan cantik dalam situasi apa pun.

" _Apabila salah seorang kamu makan makanan, janganlah dia mengelap tangannya hingga menjilatinya atau meminta orang menjilatinya. Dan janganlah dia mengangkat piringnya hingga menjilatinya atau meminta orang untuk menjilatinya, karena pada makanan terakhir terdapat barokah." (HR. Bukhori no. 5465; Muslim no. 2031, Abu Dawud, Nasai, Ahmad dan lainnya. Dishahihkan oleh Albani dalam al Silsilah al Shahihah: 1/675)._

Sasuke menyimpan perasaan senangnya di dalam hati, lantas menyodorkan gelas berisi air hangat tadi pada sang istri. Sakura menerima dan lekas meminumnya. _Onyx_ sang suami masih tak lepas dari pergerakan wanita yang dicintainya itu.

Sakura selesai menandaskan setengah gelas. Sasuke perlahan mengambilnya lalu memposisikan mulutnya pada bekas mulut Sakura di gelas tersebut sampai air tak bersisa.

 _Aisyah berkata: "Pernah aku minum, sedangkan aku pada saat itu sedang haid. Kemudian aku memberikan minuman kepada Rasulullah shallallahu 'alaihi wa sallam dari gelas yang sama, dimana beliau menempelkan mulutnya persis di tempat bekas aku minum, lalu beliau minum..." (HR. Muslim)._

Lagi-lagi Sakura harus mengendalikan gemuruh jantungnya. Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya berdegup, padahal usia pernikahan mereka bukan lagi sebagai pengantin baru yang rawan merona. Tapi hal tersebut justru menunjukkan bahwa keharmonisan bukan berdasarkan dari seberapa lama kita menikah, melainkan bagaimana kita mengambil tindakan dalam menjalin hubungan di mahligai rumah tangga. Keduanya masih menyimpan cinta yang sama kokoh seperti pasangan pengantin baru.

.

.

Selesai melakukan _murojaah_ surah Asy-syams sebanyak lima kali, Sasuke lekas mengangkat dan memangku tubuh Sarada yang ringan karena tampaknya gadis kecil itu sudah terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Jarum jam berada tepat di angka delapan yang mana itu menunjukkan bahwa jadwal tidur buah hatinya sudah tiba. Mereka keluar dari Mushola minim yang dibangun di sebelah ruang keluarga, lantas bergegas menuju kamar Sarada.

Gadis kecil bermanik _onyx_ itu melingkarkan lengan pendeknya pada leher Sasuke seraya bersandar di bahu ayahnya tersebut, matanya tampak sayu karena menahan kantuk. Kendati demikian, kesadarannya masih terkumpul penuh.

"Mama sangat cantik, yaa papa," gumam Sarada saat mereka tak sengaja melihat Sakura sedang membereskan bantal-bantal sofa di ruang keluarga.

Sasuke mengangguk sembari mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat gerak-gerik istrinya. Walaupun dirinya sedang berjalan, tapi atensi Sasuke sesekali memerhatikan sosok wanita blasteran Mesir-Jepang itu. Tampaknya Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Apa Sarada secantik mama?" tanya humaira kecilnya.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama cantik, sangat cantik."

Sarada menegakkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang mengembang indah, _onyx_ itu tampak lebih segar dari beberapa menit yang lalu. "Benarkah?"

Seketika Sasuke merasa gemas dengan lesung pipi yang menjorok sangat dalam di pipi buah hatinya, tak segan dia langsung mengecupnya berkali-kali.

Tangan kecil Sarada meremas baju di bagian bahu ayahnya. "Tapi kenapa mama selalu menutupnya? Teman-teman Sarada pasti akan kagum melihat wajah mama,"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dia sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskan perkara tersebut pada Sarada yang notabene masih kecil dan belum paham betul mengenai hukum menutup aurat maupun bercadar, lantas dia berusaha menjawabnya dengan bahasa sederhana yang mudah dipahami oleh anak kecil seusianya.

"Karena mama tidak ingin kecantikannya dipertontonkan secara gratis kepada orang lain,"

"Berarti orang lain harus membayar dulu untuk melihat wajah mama?"

Sasuke meringis diam-diam. "Bukan seperti itu, sayang. Mama sangat cantik, jika mama tidak menutup wajahnya, maka akan banyak laki-laki yang menyukai mama, nanti papa punya banyak saingan. Sarada tidak mau punya papa baru kan?"

Rupa fisik tidak selalu menjadi tolak ukur atau alasan seseorang memiliki rasa suka, tapi juga bisa menjadi salah satu faktor yang mempengaruhinya.

Sarada segera menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Tidak mau!"

Dan sampai kapan pun Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sarada memiliki papa baru selagi dia masih mampu menghirup udara di dunia ini, dia akan senantiasa menjaga tali pernikahan dan kerukunan keluarganya. Sakura dan Sarada merupakan hal penting yang tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan kecuali jika Allaah yang berkehendak melalui mautnya. Dan dia berharap bahwa kelak mereka akan kembali dipersatukan di _Jannah_ -Nya. _Aamiin._

Adik Itachi itu bergumam dalam hati. 'Sebenarnya ada hal yang lebih penting dari rupa cantiknya, yaitu bagaimana cara dia mendidik dan menjadi panutanmu, Sarada,'

Pada hakikatnya cadar akan melindungi seorang perempuan dari fitnah. Di zaman sekarang yang penuh dengan tipu daya, cadar akan membantu para akhwat untuk meminimalisir tingkat pelecehan. Terlebih jika sudah menikah, maka kecantikannya akan tetap terjaga untuk seorang suami saja.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan kamar anaknya, lantas membuka knop pintu kamar tersebut. Pria Uchiha itu dengan hati-hati menurunkan Sarada yang kemudian dibaringkan di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke turut duduk di ranjang seraya memandang buah hatinya dengan penuh afeksi, dia bermaksud menunggu Sarada untuk membacakan Ayat Kursi.

Tampaknya Sarada sudah paham dengan rutinitas harian tersebut, sehingga dia segera melafalkannya. Sasuke selalu mengajarkan anaknya untuk membiasakan diri membaca Ayat Kursi sebelum tidur. Setelah Sarada menyelesaikan bacaan tersebut, sang ayah lekas mencium dahi gadis kecilnya itu sambil mematikan lampu.

 _Jika kamu hendak berbaring di atas tempat tidurmu, bacalah ayat Al Kursi karena dengannya kamu selalu dijaga oleh Allaah Ta'ala dan syaithon tidak akan dapat mendekatimu sampai pagi._

"Selamat malam papa," ujar Sarada seraya berbaring ke sebelah kanan.

Sasuke bangga pada buah hatinya yang sudah berani tidur secara mandiri.

Pria tersebut kembali menutup pintunya, lalu berbalik dan ternyata dia melihat jikalau sang istri tengah menunggunya.

"Sarada sudah tidur?" tanya Sakura untuk memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamarnya. Setelah keduanya masuk, Sasuke segera menutup pintu kamar tersebut, dilihatnya sang istri yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang. Pria keturunan Uchiha itu membereskan beberapa lembar dokumennya yang sedikit berserakan di atas meja.

Sakura berdehem pelan. "Besok ada kajian _Salafy_ ,"

Sasuke sadar jikalau istrinya tengah meminta izin kepadanya. Dia tidak pernah melarang sang istri untuk menghadiri berbagai kajian, kecuali kajian-kajian yang menyimpang. Dan Sasuke sangat yakin bahwa Sakura tidak mungkin terjerumus pada kajian yang berbahaya.

"Jam berapa?" tanya bungsu Uchiha itu seraya memasukkan enam lembar dokumen pada map berwarna cokelat yang kemudian dimasukan ke dalam laci –bahan _meeting_ besok.

"Setengah sembilan pagi,"

Sang empu mengangguk tanda memberi izin, lantas berjalan menuju istrinya dan turut duduk di samping wanita tersebut. "Sekalian pulangnya jemput Sarada,"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun," sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Sasuke melemparkan aura hangat dari bola obsidiannya seraya menekan lesung pipi sang istri dengan jari telunjuknya. Walau tidak sedalam milik Sarada, tapi pria tersebut tetap menyukainya –ralat sangat menyukainya.

"Jangan berhenti tersenyum untukku," sahut Sasuke dengan nada lembut yang kentara.

"Kenapa?"

Putra Fugaku itu tidak segera menjawab, tapi justru menyunggingkan senyum miring yang sangat tipis. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memiringkannya sedikit, lalu meniup-niup telinga sang istri.

"Mau tau?" bisik Sasuke dengan satu tiupan terakhir yang panjang.

Sakura terkikik kecil dan segera menutup telinganya karena merasa geli. Telinganya seakan berdengung dingin oleh embusan napas Sasuke. _Emerald_ bulat yang memancar cerah itu mengundang sang suami untuk ikut tersenyum namun dia menahannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah merasa lebih baik dari kemarin, hm?" ujar Sasuke.

Kemarin malam istrinya menangis karena diskriminasi terhadap perempuan bercadar kian terasa kuat dan islamophobia tampaknya sudah tertancap di berbagai titik kota akibat aksi-aksi anarkis yang mengatasnamakan agama. Banyak pelaku tak bertanggungjawab yang melenyapkan beberapa jiwa sehingga menciptakan stigma rasa takut pada setiap orang.

Walaupun penampilan pelaku sama mengenakan cadar seperti Sakura, tapi bukan berarti mereka memiliki pemahaman yang sama juga, bukan?

Sakura mengangguk sembari menjawab, " _Alhamdulillah_ sudah lebih baik,"

Bukan lagi saatnya untuk berlama-lama bersedih, tapi perlihatkan pada setiap orang bahwa tidak semua perempuan bercadar adalah pelaku aksi-aksi menyimpang, yang harus Sakura lakukan sekarang adalah menunjukkan bahwa Islaam itu _rahmatan lil'aalamiin_.

Sasuke senang jika istrinya tak lagi merasa sedih, karena kesedihan sang istri adalah kesedihannya juga.

Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, Sakura tertarik untuk menyentuh rambut _darkblue_ suaminya yang sedikit berantakan, dia merapikannya sejenak dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar wanita cantik tersebut seraya bangkit dari posisi semula.

Dia berjalan menuju meja rias dan menarik laci guna mengambil sisir. Obsidian pekat milik sang suami memerhatikan istrinya yang menggunakan gaun tidur diatas lutut. Warna tulang gading gaunnya nyaris menyamai warna kulit Sakura yang tampak putih. Jangan terkejut jikalau saat di luar sana Sakura senantiasa mengenakan pakaian yang amat tertutup tapi berbanding terbalik saat berhadapan dengan suaminya sendiri.

Sakura kembali mendekati sang suami. Dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk tetap duduk di tepi ranjang, sementara dirinya naik ke atas ranjang untuk berlutut di belakang pria bermanik _onyx_ itu agar dirinya bisa menyisir rambut sang suami dengan lugas.

 _Aisyah berkata, "saya biasa menyikat rambut Rasulullah shallallahu 'alaihi wa sallam ketika itu saya sedang haid." (HR. Ahmad bin Hanbal)._

Walaupun rambut gelap itu terlihat sedikit tegak, namun jika dielus dengan tangan akan terasa halus. Sakura menyisir secara lembut dan pelan hingga membuat sang empu nyaris terlena untuk tidur. Sasuke menikmati dan menghayati setiap gerakan tangan istrinya, bahkan sesekali kepalanya dipijat secara perlahan. Tak lama setelah itu, kepala pria itu menoleh ke belakang hingga gerakan sang istri terhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

Tatapan Sasuke sulit diartikan dengan ekspresi _stoic_ yang tak terbaca sama sekali. Tiba-tiba tangan pria tersebut menarik dagu istrinya, lantas didekatkannya wajah jelita itu hingga–

Tok.. Tok..

–saling memisahkan diri kala pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sarada yang sedang memeluk boneka berbentuk cabe merahnya yang besar. Gadis kecil itu berjalan ke arah mamanya.

"Mama, Sarada ingin pipis," katanya dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan akibat baru bangun tidur. Matanya juga masih sedikit sayu.

Salah satu adab seorang anak adalah tidak boleh asal dan sembarang masuk ke kamar orangtuanya. Tapi dikarenakan Sarada masih belia dan tidak tahu hukum perkara tersebut, maka tidak apa-apa.

Sakura tersenyum dan segera beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengantar buah hatinya ke kamar mandi. Dia memegang tangan kiri Sarada yang kecil untuk menuntunnya. Tapi sebelum mereka melangkah bersama, Sarada menyerahkan boneka berbentuk cabe merahnya pada sang ayah.

"Papa, Sarada titip dulu Mr. Hotie yaa,"

Mereka meninggalkan kamar. Sedangkan Sasuke dibuat bingung dengan tingkah laku sang anak yang memanggil bonekanya dengan nama Mr. Hotie. Sejak kapan sebuah cabe memiliki jenis kelamin? dan apakah Hotie itu merupakan turunan dari kata Hot? Sasuke tidak ambil pusing untuk perkara tersebut.

Berselang waktu sepuluh menit, pria itu bisa mendengar derap-derap langkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Atau mungkin suara berlari? Tampaknya Sarada sudah selesai dengan keperluannya.

Dan pada saat sang _onyx_ membidik ambang pintu, ternyata benar saja dia bisa menangkap sosok buah hatinya sedang berlari ke arahnya seraya mengulurkan kedua lengannya ke depan. "Mr. Hotie,"

Terlihat dia ingin segera mengambil boneka tersebut. Sasuke mengernyit kala mendapati sang anak berlari tanpa pengawasan.

Sebelum Sasuke mengambil tindakan, tiba-tiba Sarada terjatuh hingga suara benturan lututnya pada lantai terdengar ngilu bertepatan dengan munculnya Sakura di ambang pintu. Gadis kecil itu spontan menangis. Hal tersebut membuat sang ayah terkejut dan dengan sigap segera bangkit dari ranjang untuk menolong buah hatinya.

"Lain kali jaga Sarada dengan benar!" tegur Sasuke dengan sorot tajam yang mengarah pada istrinya.

Sakura bergeming.

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Sarada seraya menimang untuk meredakan tangisnya. Dia mengecek lutut dan bagian tubuh lainnya, tapi ternyata tak ada luka lebam maupun darah, hanya saja tampaknya itu akan terasa linu. Air muka pria tersebut menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara.

Sakura meremas gaun tidurnya dengan ekspresi cemas dan merasa bersalah. "Maaf,"

Sasuke mengelus-elus lutut putrinya dengan penuh perhatian. Saat melihat sang suami hendak berjalan keluar kamar seraya memangku Sarada yang masih menangis, Sakura turut mengikuti di belakang.

"Tetap di kamar," perintah Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Walau ingin sekali mengecek kondisi putrinya, Sakura tetap menuruti perintah sang suami. Dia menyesal karena tadi tidak mengawasi Sarada dengan benar dan lupa untuk menuntunnya kembali.

Hati wanita tersebut seakan ikut tersayat, menunjukkan naluriah seorang ibu yang turut merasa sakit saat melihat anaknya kesakitan, ditambah kekecewaan sang suami kepadanya. Walau sukar mengendalikan perasaannya, tapi manik _emerald_ itu mampu menahan embun.

Samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengar suara isakan Sarada. "Papa jangan memarahi mama. Ini bukan salah mama," dengan suara terputus-putus akibat diiringi tangisan yang belum reda.

Suaranya kian menghilang karena tampaknya mereka sudah masuk ke kamar Sarada.

Sakura menunggu dengan gelisah seraya duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari ranjang. Bidikan _emerald_ nya tak lepas dari ambang pintu dengan harap-harap cemas. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi batu gioknya untuk bersibobrok dengan bola pekat sang suami. Sasuke sudah kembali seraya menatapnya sejenak.

Sakura meremas renda di ujung gaunnya.

Berselang lima detik, pria tersebut lekas mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia menyugar rambutnya seraya mengambil napas ringan. Putra Fugaku itu mengambil langkah pelan ke tepi ranjang.

Dia duduk dalam diam sambil menarik kursi yang diduduki oleh sang istri. Kebetulan bawah kursi tersebut terbuat dari roda-roda kecil sehingga memudahkan Sasuke untuk menariknya ke hadapannya, dia lantas mengapit kursi tersebut dengan kedua kakinya sehingga posisi Sakura terperangkap di tengah-tengah.

 _Onyx_ pekat sang pria membidik bola teduh di depannya –yang sekarang tampak sedikit redup. Melihat hal tersebut, bola obsidiannya turut memudar.

Dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi sang istri seraya bergumam. "Maaf,"

"Aku tadi berbicara spontan karena terkejut," sambung pria tersebut.

Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk membentak istrinya, dia hanya khilaf dan berbicara spontan tanpa berpikir panjang. Dia begitu khawatir melihat putrinya terjatuh dengan cukup keras hingga membuat pikirannya sempat _blank_ beberapa detik, alhasil tak sengaja meluapkan kemarahannya pada sang istri. Dan kini, dia menyesali perbuatan tersebut.

 _Astaghfirullah... astaghfirullah... astaghfirullah._

Dan jika ada yang patut untuk disalahkan, itu adalah dirinya karena teledor dalam menjaga Sarada saat tadi berlari di depannya.

"Tadi memang kecerobohanku karena gagal dalam mengawasi Sarada," gumam Sakura.

"Bukan salahmu,"

"Tapi jika saja aku bis–"

"Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri," potong Sasuke.

Pria tersebut memisahkan dahinya yang sebelumnya sempat menyatu dengan sang istri. Mereka saling membisu namun seolah berbicara melalui tatapan mata. _Onyx_ sang suami yang lembut membuat Sakura turut terenyuh.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" bisik wanita blasteran Mesir-Jepang itu.

"Sarada mungkin akan merasa sedikit kesakitan di lututnya, tapi tidak apa-apa, dia akan segera sembuh atas izin Allaah,"

Sarada bukan tipikal anak yang rewel, dia bahkan tadi segera berhenti menangis karena khawatir papanya akan memarahi sang mama. Sarada dengan mudah kembali beristirahat di kamarnya.

" _Alhamdulillah_. Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang, Sasuke-kun,"

"Dia sudah tidur,"

Sakura tak mampu menahan mimik kecewanya, terbukti dari kerutan memanjang yang tercetak di sepanjang dahinya. Tapi dia cukup tau diri untuk tidak menganggu istirahat sang putri, terlebih setelah kejadian tadi.

Sasuke mengelus kerutan tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. Dia mengurutnya agar kerutan itu hilang. Setelah dahi sang istri kembali rata, ibu jarinya turun ke bawah hingga mengelus-elus pipi istrinya itu secara lembut.

"Kau bisa melihatnya besok, _anata_ ,"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku akan lebih siaga lagi untuk menjaganya,"

Sang suami tersenyum tipis. Tanpa mengucapkan perkataan tersebut, Sasuke tahu jikalau istrinya akan senantiasa menjaga, melindungi, dan mendidik sang buah hati tercinta. Andil wanita tersebut sangat besar dalam membentuk karakter Sarada seperti yang terlihat sekarang ini.

Sasuke mengecup kilat telinga istrinya, lantas berbisik. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Sarada,"

Sang empu mengelus rahang tegas suaminya. "Aku masih harus banyak belajar lagi untuk melakukannya, tapi aku sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dalam mendidik anak kita, Sasuke-kun,"

Sakura sadar bahwa seorang ibu memiliki kewajiban dalam mengurus sang anak. Sasuke juga banyak berperan dalam membentuk eksistensi sang buah hati.

 _Rasulullah shallallahu 'alaihi wa sallam bersabda, "Siapa yang diuji dengan kehadiran anak perempuan, maka anak itu akan menjadi tameng baginya di neraka". (HR. Ahmad 24055, Bukhari 1418, Turmudzi 1915, dan yang lainnya)._

Dengan banyaknya pengalaman hidup bersama yang telah mereka jalani, keduanya kian mengucapkan rasa syukur atas ketetapan Allaah yang telah menyatukan mereka dalam _Lauhul Mahfudz_ -Nya. _Alhamdulillah_ , nikmat yang tiada tara.

Wajah karismatik Sasuke tercetak jelas. Dia mulai berdiri dan mengangkat istrinya _a la bridal style_ yang sejak tadi terduduk di kursi. Kemudian pria tersebut membaringkan istri cantiknya itu di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau selalu membuatku terkesan," gumam Sasuke nyaris berbisik.

Dia merangkak di atas tempat tidur seraya membelai kepala sang istri. "Dan kau selalu berhasil membuatku kesulitan untuk menahan diri,"

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. " _I'm yours_. Kau berhak atas diriku,"

Bola _onyx_ Sasuke yang terpancar meneduhkan berhasil membuat hati sang istri tersentuh.

Putri Kizashi ini merasa bahagia jika dia mampu menyenangkan hati suaminya, mampu menarik perhatian suaminya, dan mampu membuat suaminya itu untuk tetap merasa betah walau hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

 _Rasulullah shallallahu 'alaihi wa sallam bersabda, "Sebaik-baiknya istri adalah yang menyenangkan jika engkau melihatnya, taat jika engkau menyuruhnya, serta menjaga dirinya dari hartamu di saat engkau pergi." (Hadits shahih: diriwayatkan oleh ath-Thabrani, dari 'Abdullah bin Salam)._

Bibir sang pria tersungging.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu karena Allaah, _humaira_ ,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu karena Allaah, Sasuke-kun,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Rasulullah shallallahu 'alaihi wa sallam bersabda, "Wahai para pemuda, barangsiapa di antara kalian yang mampu menikah, maka menikahlah. Karena menikah lebih dapat menahan pandangan dan lebih memelihara kemaluan. Dan barangsiapa yang belum mampu, maka hendaklah ia berpuasa; sebab puasa dapat mengendalikan syahwatnya." [HR. Al-Bukhari (no. 5066) kitab an-Nikaah, Muslim (no. 1402) kitab an-Nikaah, dan at-Tirmidzi (no. 1087) kitab an-Nikaah]._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 _Alhamdulillah_ akhirnya selesai juga. Tadinya tidak ada rencana untuk melanjutkan fict ini, tapi tiba-tiba saya ingin menggambarkan keromantisan rumah tangga mereka hehe. Menurut saya, Rasulullah dan Siti Aisyah adalah pasangan suami istri yang paling romantis, makanya beberapa _scene_ saya kutip dari kisah mereka.

 _Wassalamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh._

 **29 Mei 2018.**


End file.
